Look Heart, No Hands
by WildHope83
Summary: Sequel to 'Pretending.' He'd been there for her everyday of her life. He was her big brother and best friend all rolled into one. Now, it was all changing and she was scared to death. SethOC; M for future chapters; COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, this is the sequel to my story 'Pretending.' I'm not sure if you _have _to read that story to follow this one, but I reccomend it so the story will make more sense in future chapters. To those of you that read 'Pretending' this story begins one week prior to the Epilouge of that story. I hope you all like this first chapter, and as I always say, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Come on, Seth, don't be such a spoiled sport," Avery said with a laugh as she hiked up the familiar path that she had climbed countless times over the last two years with Seth hot on her heels.

"I'm not being a spoiled sport, Ave, but Paul will kill me if I let you do this today because of the weather," Seth said and Avery came to a stop, almost causing Seth to collide with her but he caught his footing, before she turned around to look up at him. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest as she smiled up at him.

"Do you plan on telling him we came up here today? Because I don't think anybody else is," she said and Seth sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and then lowered his hand to his side. "Besides, it's not like I haven't done this a hundred times before, and it's to celebrate the end of another long torturous year of high school," she said with a good natured laugh as she looked up at him. "Plus, Michael, Brady, Kayla, Gavin, Collin, and Jon are already up there waiting, and I don't want to be called chicken if I don't show up. 'Pale Face' is bad enough."

"Are they still calling you that?" Seth asked, his hands going in to fists at his sides, and Avery smiled as she uncrossed her arms and brought her hands up to rest on his chest when she noticed the very faint trembling of his body. Seth wasn't one to get angry easily, if ever, but when it came to her he could be just as bad as her dad.

"It's okay, Seth, they only do it in teasing now," she said softly and Seth's body instantly relaxed at her touch and words. His fists unclenched as he looked down at her, his brown eyes holding her greenish-blue. "They don't mean it the way they used to."

Given that Avery was the adopted daughter of a tribal member, and other 'special' circumstances, Avery had been given permission by the tribal elders to attend school in La Push rather than forcing her attend school off of the reservation. Elementary school, for the most part, had been hell for the young girl whose peaches and cream complexion stood out amongst the copper and russet tones of her classmates. However, Michael Uley had been her only friend, aside from Seth, back then and he had stood up for her, shaking his five year old fists like he could really do some damage to the kids teasing Avery for being different. Avery considered Michael one of her closest friends and the pair's friendship hadn't wavered much, if any, over their young lives.

"Really?" Seth asked and she nodded as she lowered her hands and took a step back from him, a light blush rushing across her pale cheeks thanks to the gentle tone his voice had taken on as he asked the one word question.

"Really," she assured him with a smile. "Now, come on, let's get going before everyone jumps without us."

"All right, all right," he said with a defeated sigh before he watched her turn around and trudge up the path. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out as he shook his head, Seth followed after Avery. Reaching the top of one of the lower cliffs, the pair was greeted by their small group of friends. Brady nodded his head at Seth from where he sat on one of the larger rocks with his arm around his imprint, Kayla. Seth responded with a tight lipped smile and a nod of his own before his eyes moved to the back of Avery's dark head of hair.

"It's about time you two got here," Michael said, drawing Seth's eyes to Michael over the top of Avery's head. Michael was smiling as he looked at them. Michael had taken heavily after his father, but he had inherited Emily's eyes and lighter copper complexion. Since joining the pack last summer, he was tall and muscular like the others members and like his father, he had a natural leader quality to him. He'd make a good alpha someday, that much was obvious to everyone.

"Blame Seth for us being late," Avery said as she gestured over her right shoulder at the man, and Seth rolled his eyes before he looked at the back of her head once again. "He was trying to convince me that this is a bad idea."

"It is a bad idea," Seth said and Avery turned around to look at him, her hands on her hips. "The surf is too rough today and you're going to get pulled under. You're not physically strong enough to keep yourself above water."

"Which is exactly why I'm just watching," Kayla chimed in and Avery smiled as she glanced at her friend. Kayla and Avery had been friends before Brady imprinted on the seventeen year old girl two years earlier. In fact, it was thanks to Avery that Brady actually met Kayla and she had yet to cash in on that favor Brady said he owed her. Kayla was not as adventurous as Avery was, and it didn't surprise her that Kayla was opting out of jumping that day.

"Jump with me then," Avery said as she returned her eyes to Seth, a smirk on her face and Seth sighed before he pursed his lips. "If you jump with me, I'll be safe won't I?" she asked.

"Fine," he said heavily and Avery smiled.

"Great," Michael said, drawing their eyes to him. "You two want to go first then?" Avery looked back at Seth and raised an eyebrow, making him roll his eyes once again.

"Sure," he said dryly before he pulled his dark gray t-shirt from his body. Avery chuckled before she stepped out of her sandals and pulled off her own t-shirt and shorts to reveal her simple dark blue one-piece bathing suit. She knew that despite the unusually warm air temperature that day, she'd be freezing since the water was never warm, but she wouldn't be in it long and with Seth at her side in the water she would have her own personal heater until they swam to shore. Seth put his t-shirt and shoes with Camilla's clothes before the pair made their way to the edge of the cliff. "I still think this is a bad idea," he said as Seth stood beside her.

"Relax Seth," Avery said with a smile, her long curly hair blowing back behind her thanks to the decent wind coming in off the water. Seth sighed yet again as he looked at her. "Quit acting like the old man you really are," she teased before she laughed lightly and Seth scoffed a laugh as he shook his head. "Ready?" she asked as she held out her hand to him. Seth looked down at her hand before he encased her much smaller hand into his, lacing their fingers together as he did so.

"Ready," he said and she smiled at him before she looked down at the water below.

"Okay," she said softly and he could hear the slight tremor in her voice as she said the simple word. "Three . . . two . . . one," she said and the duo jumped from the cliff. Avery let out a scream as they fell before they hit the water hard.

Seth easily kept hold of her hand before he battled the water and swam the both of them up to the surface, pulling Avery close to his chest. He wrapped his left arm around her as he used his right to treat the water along with his legs. He laughed as he shook his slightly longer hair out of his eyes, however, when he saw her head lulled back his laughter died in his throat. Her eyes were closed and as he realized that her body was limp in his arms, his entire world seemed to crumble around him.

"Ave?" he asked as a wave hit them, but he kept her above water. "Avery?" he yelled before he shook her slightly, the panic clear in his voice as she remained limp and didn't respond. In his panic, he didn't listen for her heart beat or breathing, he just shook his head and started to swim to shore as tears filled his eyes. Suddenly, before he could swim more than a foot from where they had come up, Avery was laughing as she righted her head and brought her hands to her face, pushing her wet hair off her face as she looked at Seth.

"Gotcha," she said with a laugh as she moved her hands to rest on his trembling shoulders. He glared at her while his hold around her tightened, pressing her smaller body even tighter to his as he remained there treading water.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," he said and the smile slipped from Avery's face as she looked at him.

"Seth, I was just-," she started, but didn't finish because he started swimming to shore in earnest, a scowl still settled on his face as he swam. On the rare occasion that Avery had actually seen Seth angry, it had never been directed at her before and at that moment it was; so, she decided that it was best to keep quiet for now as he swam them to shore. Once they reached the shore, he helped her to her feet before he roughly took hold of her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I thought the worse when you were limp like that, Avery," Seth said as he looked down at her. "Why would you even think that that was funny?" he asked and Avery pushed away from him, regretting it the second she was away from his warmth as the cool wind hit her skin causing goose bumps to erupt across her flesh. In her opinion, he was being silly and overreacting to her little joke.

"I was just teasing, Seth, and you've had a stick up your ass since I told you about going cliff diving," she said as she wiped some water from her face. "I was trying to get you to lighten up."

"By pretending you were unconscious or even dead?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and an incredulous look on his face. "Neither one of those scenarios would ever get me to lighten up, Avery."

"Oh quit being so dramatic, Seth," she said.

"I'm not being dramatic!" he roared so loudly that his voice actually echoed off the rock behind them and made her jump in surprise. She looked at him with wide eyes as he took deep and laboring breaths to calm his shaking form. "Go back up to the cliff with the others. I need a minute to myself," he said before he turned away from her and started down the beach, heading for the trees. Avery opened her mouth to call out to him, to stop him, but thought better of it and sighed as she closed her mouth and ran her hand over the top of her head. So much for a fun filled afternoon.

* * *

Avery knew that everyone up on the cliffs, except Kayla, had heard her and Seth's little spat down on the beach since they had been loud enough, and when she had gone up to get her and Seth's things the looks the guys gave her only confirmed it. She ignored them, as well as Michael when he had asked if she was okay. She had simply nodded as she got dressed, grabbed Seth's tennis shoes and t-shirt from the ground, and joined Kayla on the boulder she was sitting on since Brady was getting ready to jump from the cliff.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there with Kayla, talking about nothing in particular and watching the guys take turns jumping when out of the corner of her eye she saw Seth heading up the path walking along side Michael who was coming back up the path after having jumped. Avery took a deep breath as Seth started to walk towards where she sat beside Kayla on the boulder since the boys continued to jump. When he was close enough, she stood and handed him his shirt. He took it from her without looking at her, and started to pull on his t-shirt. His jeans, which he had left on when he jumped with Avery, were still damp, but his body heat was quickly drying them.

"I'm sorry," Avery said and Seth paused as he started to pull on his t-shirt. "I didn't think that you'd get so upset." Seth sighed and shook his head before he pulled on his shirt all the way and tugged on the hem of his t-shirt. The others, Kayla included, were doing their best to pretend they weren't listening to the pair, but they both knew their friends' attention was completely on them.

"Avery, you're not stupid," he said quietly, his dark eyes holding hers. "You know all about imprinting, how it works, and how I feel about you. How did you think I would react to the thought of . . .," he trailed off and shook his head before he ran his hands through his hair roughly and then returned his eyes to hers. "I worry when you stub your toe when I'm around or get a freaking paper cut. How could you not think that I wouldn't lose my mind if something _worse _happened to you?"

"Obviously, I wasn't thinking," she said softly as she looked down at her hands and picked at her nails.

"Obviously," he said, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips as he looked at her, "and I'm sorry too." Avery lifted her head and looked at him as he took a few steps towards her, stepping over his shoes as he did so. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did, but you scared me, Ave," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said again and he sighed softly before he stepped over his shoes, closing the small distance between them before he hugged her tight to his chest. Avery closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and sank into his radiating heat.

"Promise you won't do anything like that again," he said into the top of her hair.

"I promise," she said in a whisper and he smiled before he pulled back from her and their arms fell away from each other. Seth turned away from her and picked up his tennis shoes with a soft sigh before he tugged them on, not even bothering to untie and then retie the laces.

Avery sighed quietly as she sat back down next to Kayla who gave her a small smile and gently nudged her arm with her elbow. Avery smiled at Kayla in return as Seth settled on the boulder beside her, his heat radiating against her body since he had sat down so close. She looked at him only to find him looking at her, his dark eyes unreadable like they had been so often lately. Even though he forgave her, she still felt terrible for not thinking about how he would react to something like that; and she had no idea how to make it up to him.

"I'll do your laundry for a month," Avery suddenly said, causing Seth to furrow his brow as he smiled.

"What?" he asked and Avery rolled her eyes before she used both hands to playfully shove his arm. However, like always, he didn't budge.

"To make up for the mini heart attack I gave you, I'll do your laundry for a month," she reasoned as she nodded her head and settled her hands in her lap. Seth chuckled as he looked at her, dark eyes scanning her face.

"I've got a better idea," he said as he held her gaze and she raised an eyebrow, making him smile.

"What?" she asked and with a nervous glance at the guys Seth took a deep breath. All of them, minus Brady since he was still coming back from diving, were looking at him with grins on their faces. Thanks to patrol the night before, they all knew he planned to ask Avery 'the big question' that afternoon and her little plan to go cliff diving had altered his plans.

"Go out with me," he said, his eyes going back to hers, and she blinked at him.

"Seth, we go out all the time," she said. "How is that any different than what we do on a . . .," she trailed off and Seth saw surprise register in those beautiful eyes of hers as she blinked feverishly for a second before she sat back slightly. "You mean like a _date_, don't you?" she asked and he nodded as he continued to hold her gaze until she looked away from him and climbed down from the boulder. She didn't even look at him before she started quickly walking away and towards the path just as Brady was coming back up.

"Hey, what's wrong Ave? You look like you're going to be sick," Brady said as she passed by him. However, Avery didn't say anything, she just kept walking and Seth felt his heart break just a little as he watched her go.

"Brady!" Kayla chided quietly and he looked at his girlfriend with a frown.

"What?" he asked as he held his hands out to the side, and Seth sighed heavily before he too stood from the boulder and took off after Avery. He was her ride home after all. "What did I miss?" Brady asked and Kayla just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Avery was almost to the bottom of the path when Seth jogged around her and was suddenly standing in front of her. She halted her steps, her curly wet hair flopping around her shoulders as she did so, however, she didn't look up at his face. She kept her eyes square on his chest as she felt her heart start to race.

"Avery," Seth said softly and gathering her courage, Avery lifted her head turned her eyes to his. He looked . . . heartbroken, and Avery felt absolutely terrible; but Seth was her _best_ friend. She didn't know if she was ready to change that by taking the next step that had been looming in front of her for the last three years; ever since she realized just how handsome Seth was and just how perfect he really was for her.

He was so patient with her and he put up with her crazy ideas and listened to her as she prattled for seemingly hours on end about stuff that happened at school or about nothing in particular. With Seth there was no pressure to be someone or something she wasn't. She could just be herself without a care. He expected _nothing_ out of her and if they started dating, certain things would be expected and that was worried her about taking that giant step from friendship to relationship with him. She was scared that things would change so much that they would lose that deep friendship they shared, and she didn't want to lose that.

"Seth, I don't think I'm ready," she admitted and he sighed quietly as he reached out and wrapped his hands around her bare upper arms, the feel of his skin against hers sending those familiar tingles throughout her entire body and causing a blush to rise to her cheeks.

"There's no pressure with me, Ave, you know that," he said and she nodded. "It's only a date. I'm not asking you to marry me." The silent 'yet' hung in the air between them and Avery sighed quietly.

"I know," she said.

"Then say you'll go out with me, on a real date," he said. His dark eyes were filled with so much hope as she looked up at him that she couldn't let him down again. There was no doubt her first abrupt rejection had hurt. She didn't want to do it to him a second time in less than ten minutes.

"Okay," she said softly and his smile was blinding as his grip tightened slightly on her arms.

"Okay?" he asked, sounding like a kid who was just told it was okay for him to eat cookies and ice cream for dinner, which made Avery laugh lightly.

"Yeah," she said. "Okay." Seth laughed then before Avery found herself lifted from the ground. She let out a surprise scream as she threw her arms around his shoulders as he spun her around in a circle twice before he settled her back on her feet. Avery was a little dizzy, but she was laughing as she looked up at him, her hands resting on his chest.

Seth looked like she had just given him the world on a silver platter, but Avery couldn't help but wonder what she had just set into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds! I'm really glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you like this one as well, and sorry it took me longer to get this one up than planned. The big date will be the next chapter and I'll do my best to have it up ASAP. Thanks for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

At dinner with her family that night, Avery knew she needed to tell her parents about her looming date with Seth, which was set for Saturday and was less than four days away. However, she refrained from breaking the news during the meal because her dad didn't have that great of a day at work and she knew that he wouldn't take the development as well as her mom would. So, she remained silent on the matter as her family dug into the salad and lasagna she had helped her mom make after Seth dropped her off at home.

Avery's parents sat on either end of the small rectangular table in their eat in kitchen while her thirteen year old brother sat across from her and her eleven year old sister sat on her left. Like at every meal her sister, Alyssa, was strategically cutting her food before eating it, but her family paid no mind to the quirky habit since they were all used to it. Alyssa had plans on becoming a surgeon when she grew up, and was already taking her knife skills very seriously. Alyssa was also the quietest person Avery knew and she was crazy smart, so, Avery was not the least bit surprised of her sister's lofty future plans.

She was eleven but she had just finished taking eighth grade courses alongside their brother, Ryan, who despite his usual aloofness with his family these days watched out for his little sister to make sure no one gave her a hard time. However, their school was so small everyone knew just about everything about everyone, and after the first week of classes that year the kids in Ryan's class quickly adjusted to the eleven year old being there. Plus, Sophia Cameron was in that class and Sophia was not only the daughter of her parents' best friends, but she was Alyssa's best friend and looked out for Alyssa just like Ryan did.

While Ryan and Alyssa were _technically_ Avery's half-siblings, it was easy to see the slight resemblance between the trio. Alyssa and Avery looked the most alike seeing as both girls took heavily after their mother. Unlike Avery and their mother's pale complexion, Alyssa's skin was a soft toffee color that was identical to Ryan's and her hair was black like both their father and Ryan. However, Alyssa had surprisingly inherited their mother's soft green eyes instead of their father's brown like Ryan had, and in Avery's opinion Alyssa was the prettier of the two Lahote girls. Ryan, while he had a more male version of their mother's nose and mouth, was practically a carbon copy of their father and already had a few female admirers at school.

"What did you do after school today, Aves?" her father asked, breaking Avery from her thoughts, and she turned her eyes to him. Paul looked at her expectantly and she shrugged as she averted her eyes to her plate and pushed around what was left of her salad with her fork.

"Not much," she said lightly. "I hung out with Seth, Michael, and the others for a few hours before I came home to help Mom with dinner." She stabbed a few pieces of lettuce and a tomato with her fork before she popped it into her mouth and chewed, a pensive look settling on her face as she stared down at her plate.

Paul furrowed his brow at his usually bubbly daughter's nonchalant response. In fact, she had been abnormally quiet all evening. Usually, she was the driving force of the dinner conversation and prattled on about whatever came to mind. That evening, however, she was very much unlike herself and Paul was suddenly concerned. He looked at his wife, who also had a frown on her face and her eyes on Avery. Camilla then turned her eyes to Paul and shrugged her shoulders slightly at his questioning gaze.

"Avery?" Paul asked as he looked at the young woman and slowly Avery turned her eyes to her father. "What really happened today?"

"Nothing," Avery said with a shrug and due to the fact that even Ryan and Alyssa had stopped eating to look at her, she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. "What makes you think something happened?"

"You're quiet," Camilla said and Avery looked at her. "You're never quiet."

"Yeah," Ryan said with a smirk. "You usually never shut up." Avery knew he was only teasing her because despite their four year age difference Avery was close to her younger brother and he often liked to act like the older sibling, so, she just rolled her eyes before she looked back at her mother.

"It's just been a long day," Avery said and while Camilla didn't believe her, she nodded her head. That seemed to settle things as dinner continued with Avery actually taking part in the small talk around the table. It wasn't until Avery was helping her mother with the dishes that Camilla decided to question the girl once again.

"Are you sure everything's all right, Avery?" Camilla asked as she handed a plate off to Avery to dry and Avery sighed heavily as she dried the plate before it joined the small stack on the counter that would soon join the others in the cupboard.

"I honestly don't know, Mom," Avery said quietly, hoping that her father who was in the other room was too focused on the TV to hear her.

"Oh?" Camilla asked as she washed the bowl she had grabbed in the soapy water.

"What was it like when . . . what was it like for you and Dad?" Avery asked and Camilla frowned slightly as she turned her eyes to her daughter once more.

"What do you mean?" Camilla asked.

"When you and Dad got _together_ did it change everything?" Avery asked as she focused her eyes on the towel in her hands and pulled at the frayed edges. Camilla stopped running her sponge over the bowl in her hands before she slowly let both go and fall into the dishwater. Camilla turned to face Avery and took the dishtowel from Avery's hands. Avery looked up at her mother then and Camilla smiled at her as she dried her hands and then tucked a few loose strands of Avery's hair that had escaped the tie in her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you it didn't, Avery, because it did," Camilla said softly as she lowered her hand and gently held the towel in her hands. "Did something happen with Seth today?" she asked and Avery sighed quietly.

"He asked me to go out with him; not one of our usual hang out and pig out on pizza and watch a movie kind of nights, but a date. An actual date," Avery said and Camilla smiled at the expression on her face.

"And what did you tell him?" Camilla said.

"At first, I didn't say anything," Avery said, "I just walked away, but he followed after me. He basically asked me to give him a chance and I said 'okay.'"

"But?" Camilla asked as she rested her hip against the sink and Avery sighed dramatically before she roughly ran her hands over her face and looked at her mother once more.

"But I don't know if I'm ready to take that step. I'm afraid, Mom," she admitted and Camilla furrowed her brow as she gently shook her head.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of, Avery, you know that," Camilla said.

"I know, Mom, it's just . . . I can't help it."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Change, I guess," Avery said and Camilla smiled softly at her.

"Not much is really going to change, Avery," Camilla said.

"Everything will change, Mom. Everything, and that's why I'm scared," Avery said as she looked away from her mother and down at her hands. "How did you deal with it?"

"Well, my relationship with Dad was different. Of course, I considered him my friend before we got together, but we hadn't known each other as long as you've known Seth and I think part of me saw him as more than a friend even when we were just that," Camilla said and Avery looked at her. "As much as I wish I was the right person to talk to about what you're going through, I'm not; but I know someone who can probably tell you what it was like for her." Avery frowned while Camilla smiled. "Call Claire tomorrow morning. I'm sure she'd be happy to talk to you about what it was like for her and Quil."

"You're right," Avery said, a small smile coming to her lips. "I call her in the morning. Thanks Mom," Avery said before she kissed her mother's cheek and practically skipped out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom, leaving what was left of the dishes to her mother who laughed and rolled her eyes as she went back to work.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride," Avery said as she looked at Seth, who smiled brightly at her as it sat behind the wheel of his truck. With her mother taking Alyssa with her to the family bakery in Forks, and her father on a job site in Port Angeles that morning Avery had called Seth to give her a lift to Quil and Claire's place that early afternoon. He had that day off, so, he had no problem giving her a ride.

"You're welcome," he said. "Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"If you want," Avery said. "I'll call you when I'm ready if that's okay." Seth nodded his head before he glanced at the small house in front of them and turned his eyes back to Avery. He opened his mouth to ask her something when a voice calling her name from outside the truck. With the windows down it was clear to hear for both of them and they turned their eyes to the house. Claire was standing on the porch, smiling and waving before she walked down the stairs and jogged over to the truck, coming to a stop at the passenger side door.

"Hey Seth," Claire said, her smile bright and Seth smiled back at the young woman whose long black hair was in a loose braid and resting over her right shoulder.

"Hi Claire," he said with a nod before Claire looked at Avery with a knowing smile before she looked back at Seth.

"Thanks for dropping Avery off," Claire said. "I would have gone over and got her, but Jacob's looking at my car for Quil; who refuses to let me drive it because the brakes started squeaking yesterday." She rolled her eyes before she shook her head and looked at Avery. "However, only he could hear the squeaking. I didn't hear a thing."

"Got to love those enhanced senses, huh?" Avery asked and Claire nodded her head as she laughed lightly right along with Avery.

"Well, come on, I made us lunch," Claire said before she opened the truck door. Avery chuckled once more before looked at Seth.

"I'll call you later," she said and he smiled softly at her before he nodded his head. She climbed out of the truck and Claire closed the door behind her before she linked her arm with Avery's and headed to the house. Neither girl looked back as they walked up the porch steps and into the house even though Seth mentally willed Avery to do just that.

Seth sighed quietly as he watched Avery disappear into the house before he backed his truck up and started back down the road. He knew there was only one reason that Avery would be hanging out with Claire outside of a pack get together. It wasn't that Avery didn't like Claire, it was the exact opposite really; they got along well and they were close in age, so, they had a lot in common. However, there was one thing that bonded the girls closer together than most: they each had been imprinted on by a pack member at a very young age. Seth knew that the reason behind Avery and Claire's afternoon was thanks to his asking her out, and Avery reluctantly accepting.

He wouldn't lie and say that her initial reaction to his question hadn't stung because it had. However, he understood why she was so hesitant to say yes. Claire had been the same way when Quil took the step towards changing their relationship, but after only a few 'official' dates Claire started seeing Quil in a whole new light. Seth hoped that the same thing would happen between Avery and him. Seth loved her with everything he had, and only the last year and a half did those feelings go from brotherly to romantic.

Avery was physically one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in person, but she was also beautiful on the inside. She may have enjoyed teasing him and poking fun at him on occasion, but she was also sweet and much like him she could talk to anyone with ease. However, she was completely blind to the looks and attention she got from guys and as he headed home a particular evening in Port Angeles a couple of months ago came to mind, and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

They'd gone to Port Angeles with Brady, Kayla, Michael, and Collin to see a new movie that all of them had wanted to see. They had stopped at the local corner store before heading to the theater to buy a few snacks and bottles of soda that they would be sneaking into the theater in the girls' insanely large purses that they totted around whenever they went to the movies. Avery had gone back into the store while they all waited outside for her because she had realized she had forgotten to get some gummy bears, and if there was one snack Avery could _not _go without, it was gummy bears. She always had the chewy snack on hand and in all honesty he was surprised her teeth hadn't rotted out because she ate them so much.

She had been gone much longer than the two minutes she said it would take her, and with Michael and Collin laughing at him, he charged into the store intent on finding Avery to make sure she was okay. When he stepped inside the store, Avery wasn't at the register, only the older woman stood at the register, and Seth walked to the aisle where he knew the candy treats were located and what he found there made his hands tremble in slight anger.

Avery was standing there talking to a guy that was around her height with shaggy blonde hair and a smirk on his thin lips as he looked at her. Judging by the fact that Seth could hear Avery going on about her theory as to why gummy bears were better than gummy worms, she was completely oblivious to the boy's eyes scanning her t-shirt and jean clad body, lingering in certain places longer than others as he shuffled closer to her so there was less than two feet between them. The guy had raised his hand, to do what Seth didn't know and nor did he care to think about what he had planned to do, but it was then that Seth walked up to her and put his arm around her waist.

He had said 'there you are,' as he put his arm around her and Avery had smiled up at him when she saw it was him before she had looked back at the guy who had taken several steps away from Avery, his eyes glued to Seth who easily towered over him and had about fifty pounds or so of muscle on the other boy. The boy had made polite awkward conversation for a minute before scampering off and Seth mentally laughed at that before he guided Avery to the register and paid for the insanely large bag of gummy bears she had had in her hands.

Avery had never really shown any interest in guys, not even him, but he had hope that by showing her his more romantic side that Avery would see him in a whole new light. He knew she already loved him, she just loved him in a different way than he loved her right now and if it took a week, a month, a year or even ten; Seth would wait until she was ready. After all, he was good at waiting.

* * *

Avery avoided bringing up the reason behind her visit with Claire as the two young women ate lunch and chatted about the latest celebrity gossip that everyone on all the entertainment shows were talking about. It wasn't until they had finished their lunch and did the dishes that Claire finally brought up their conversation that morning.

"So," Claire said as they sat on the two seater sofa in the living room with a smile on her face, "you wanted to talk to me about something?" Avery ran her hand through her curly hair and nodded her head as she smiled back at Claire.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well?" Claire asked with raised eyebrows and Avery laughed.

"Mom said that you'd be the best person to talk to about the new . . . developments in my relationship with Seth," Avery said, repeating what she had said to Claire that morning, and Claire nodded. "Yesterday Seth asked me out on a date, and I didn't know what to say at first but I ended up agreeing to go out with him after he convinced me to give him a chance. I know he wants to make things official and I can't blame him, but I . . .," Avery trailed off with a sigh before she shook her head and looked at Claire with a lost look on her face.

"Do you want to make things official, Avery?" Claire asked softly.

"Yes and no," Avery admitted. "I care about him, _a lot_, and as I've gotten older I have started seeing him differently, but I'm scared." Claire gave her a knowing smile, but Avery continued to speak. "I love how our relationship is now and he's my best friend, Claire; I'm scared that I'll lose that if and when we take that next step."

"I was in the exact boat you're in now seven years ago," Claire said evenly, "and while, yes, our relationship did change when we took that next step, Quil is still my best friend. We still have that friendship we had before we got together; it just runs _deeper_ now than it did before. You won't lose what you have now with Seth, Avery, it'll just be a little different." Avery shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she averted her eyes to her hands in her lap, unsure if she should tell Claire about what else was bothering her about taking that next step with Seth. However, Claire was far more perceptive than Avery ever realized. "He won't expect anything from you, Avery," Claire said and Avery looked at her once again, a light blush coming to her pale cheeks that made Claire smile.

"He won't?" Avery asked and Claire shook her head negatively.

"He'll wait until you're ready for anything more than hand holding as you test the waters of dating," Claire said.

"You think?" Avery asked and Claire smiled at her.

"I _know_," she said. "Quil patiently waited for two months after we started dating for our first kiss, and I was the one that had to initiate it." Avery laughed at the look on Claire's face before the slightly older young woman reached over and put her hand over Avery's. "He'll wait until you're ready," Claire assured her once more. "Seth would do anything for you, Avery."

"I know, and I would do anything for him," she said and Claire smiled as she squeezed Avery's hand.

"Good," she said before she pulled her hand away. "Just give him that chance he asked you for and after a while, you'll see that you had nothing to be afraid of." Avery nodded her head and smiled softly at Claire. She felt infinitely better than she had the night before and as the conversation turned back to celebrity gossip, Avery actually found herself excited for that coming Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so very much for your reviews and adds. I think I responded to everyone, but if I missed you THANK YOU very much. I hope you all like this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Avery stared at her reflection in the mirror above her dresser and turned around to look at the back of her dress and hair, which she had left down and in its natural loose curls. She was wearing her favorite sundress that she _rarely _got to wear given that it wasn't warm that often around La Push, but that day it was already seventy-eight degrees and only was only passed noon.

The dress was a simple halter sundress that was pale green around the just above the knee length skirt that grew lighter and lighter until from her hips up the dress was a soft cream. It looked nice against her pale complexion and the one time Seth had seen her in it last summer, she knew he liked the dress as much as she did. She was going out sans make up, with the exception of a bit of mascara and chapstick, but she never really wore that much make up in the first place and she didn't see a point in putting any on. Smiling at her reflection and feeling good about the day ahead, Avery turned away from the mirror and moved over to the simple cream ballet flats that rested beside her door. Seth had suggested she dress on the nicer side of casual, so, she had did as he asked by wearing her dress and pulling the rarely warn flats out of her closet.

Seth would be there soon and her father wanted to 'approve' of her date ensemble before he 'allowed' her to leave. Avery had rolled her eyes at the request, but knew he'd likely lock her in the basement until she was thirty if she didn't do as he asked. Camilla and Avery's siblings were out, leaving Avery at the mercy of her father; but she was dressed in something that she had worn a few times before so she didn't fear his wrath. Turning off her bedroom light, Avery made her way down the hall, through the foyer, and into the kitchen where she heard Paul shuffling around.

"All right, Dad, what do you think?" Avery asked as she spun around and Paul looked up from the sandwich he was making with raised eyebrows before he looked her over.

"You look beautiful," Paul said and Avery smiled at him, "but go change," he said and Avery furrowed her brow as he looked back down at the items laid out on the counter in front of him.

"What? Why?" Avery asked.

"You're not leaving the house wearing that," Paul said, not looking up at her. Avery rolled her eyes as she scoffed a laugh and put her hands on her hips.

"Dad, you're being ridiculous!" she said as she narrowed her eyes slightly and Paul sighed heavily as he looked at Avery, his dark eyes meeting her hazel.

"I'm not being ridiculous. If you're going out with Seth, and _only_ Seth, you're not wearing that." His eyes flickered over her dress and Avery rolled her eyes as her hands fell to her side before she lifted her right hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Dad, seriously, I'm completely covered," she said as she watched Paul close his sandwich and pick up the knife to cut it in half, "and it's not like he hasn't seen me in less."

"What?" Paul yelled as Avery heard a loud crack against the counter and for her father's sake he better not have actually damaged the granite because Camilla would likely kill him if he did. Avery rolled her eyes once again and laughed lightly as she shook her head, her hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"My bathing suit, Dad," she said slowly. "Seth has seen me in my bathing suit, which leaves much less to the imagination than my favorite sundress." She watched her father sigh heavily as he put the knife in his hand down on the counter before he leaned his weight on the counter and stared down at his sandwich.

Avery smiled sadly as she looked at Paul. She knew that he had not been the least bit happy when she told him about her impending date with Paul after she had gotten back from Claire and Quil's house earlier that week. However, Avery also knew his anger wasn't really because he didn't trust Seth or her. He may not have realized it, but Avery figured his frustration was primarily due to the fact that she was growing up and he wasn't quite ready for that. However, he had no reason to worry. Avery may have been 'growing up,' but there were still things she wasn't _quite _ready for; at least at that moment anyway.

"Dad, you know that this is our first date, right?" she asked and Paul took a deep breath before he lifted his head and looked at her. "I know the whole imprinting thing and everything else that our relationship is about as far from normal as you can possibly get, but you don't have to worry. I'm still getting used to the idea of seeing Seth as more than a big brother, so, he'll be lucky to get a kiss at the end of the day." She watched her father grin as he looked at her and his tense shoulders visibly relaxed as his grin morphed into a smirk.

"Good," he said and a knock echoed throughout the house. Avery knew it was Seth and her stomach twisted and her heart palpated when she realized that it was time. Avery forced a smile at Paul as he straightened up. She walked around the kitchen island, hugged her father and kissed his cheek as she pulled away.

"Bye Dad," she said as she walked back around the island, grabbed her purse from the dining table and left the kitchen. She practically skipped to the front door before she paused with her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before she opened the door.

* * *

Seth ran his fingers through his hair that morning as he looked in the mirror above the sink in the bathroom before he rolled his eyes at himself and walked out of the bathroom and padded his way into his bedroom. He had spent the better part of fifteen minutes trying to do something with his hair before he realized he was being ridiculous. Sighing quietly he scratched his bare chest as he walked over to his bed and grabbed the white and soft blue checkered button up shirt that had been one of the gifts Avery had given him last Christmas from his bed.

Seth pulled on the short sleeved shirt and started buttoning it, watching his hands as he did so and once he was done he pulled his dark jeans up a little higher on his hips before he grabbed his socks from the bed and sat down on the edge. He let out a breath and shook his head at himself before he pulled on his socks and then his black boots he had resting at the foot of the bed. He was _beyond_ nervous because he didn't want to screw up everything up. Avery was already uncertain about progressing their relationship. He didn't want to give her a solid reason not to go forward with him by botching up their first official date.

One he had his boots on he ran his hands over his thighs before he stood and left his bedroom. He'd been living on his own for a good long while now, but like his mother taught him he kept his house clean and orderly. After grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter, he checked his jean pockets and made sure he had his wallet and cell phone before he took another slow deep breath and left his house. He locked the door behind him before he quickly walked over to his truck and climbed inside.

For some reason it seemed to take longer than the usual ten minutes it took him to get to Avery's house, but when he finally got there he swore his hands were shaking as he parked the truck and pulled his keys from the ignition. He got out of the truck and started up the walkway and stepped up the porch stairs before he knocked soundly on the front door. Usually, he just walked inside but he wanted to do things the proper way that day. He didn't wait long, not a minute after he knocked on the door Avery opened the door.

Avery smiled as she opened the door and Seth's smile was instant on his lips as he looked at her. She was wearing that dress he had seen her in last summer, which was the cause behind the not so PG thoughts he had that Paul had happened to overhear the _first _time he had phased in four years. Paul had nearly taken his head off, and from that moment on he kept his thoughts PG on the off chance that Paul phased while Seth was on patrol.

"Hey," she said as she continued to smile before she made to step out onto the porch with him. He stepped back a bit so she could do just that and watched as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," he said back, his voice quiet and Avery laughed as she shook her head up at him.

"You know, I think that's the first time I've seen you wear that shirt," she said as she playfully pulled the collar and Seth looked down at her hand as she lowered it to her side before he returned his brown eyes to her hazel.

"Never had a good reason to wear it until today," he said and was awarded with a blush filling the apples of Avery's cheeks before it worked its way down her neck.

"Cute," she said with a smile on her lips and narrowed eyes before she turned on the balls of her feet and walked across the porch and down the steps. Seth smiled as he watched her walk away before he easily caught up with her, falling in line beside her as she walked towards his truck. "So, what do you have planned for today?" she asked as the duo stopped beside the passenger side door of his truck and she turned around to face him completely.

"Now that I can't tell you," he said with another smile as he opened the truck door for her and Avery raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" she asked and Seth chuckled as he leaned on the open door frame and evened his gaze with hers.

"That means that it's a surprise," he said and Avery just blinked at him before he jerked his head to his right and chuckled once more. "Get in, Ave."

"So bossy," she said, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips as he righted himself and she looked up at him. "I don't know if I want to go out with your, Mr. Clearwater, if you're going to be so bossy." Avery was attempting humor to try and quell her nerves and by the grin that was on Seth's lips, he knew exactly what she was doing.

"I thought we'd try something new and reverse our usual roles," Seth said and Avery once again raised an eyebrow. "You're usually the bossy one in this relationship," he explained and Avery gasped in mock shock as she brought her empty right hand to her chest.

"How rude," she said. "I'm not bossy."

"Keep telling yourself that, Ave, but we both know better," he said through a soft laugh and Avery laughed fully as she lowered her hand and nodded her head in consent.

"Okay, okay, you're right," she said, still chuckling, before she climbed into the truck. Seth was also laughing as he closed the door and walked around the front of the truck, keys in hand.

"_Here goes nothing,"_ Seth thought as he walked. _"Please don't let me screw this up."_

* * *

Seth drove the hour and a half to Port Angeles and while the conversation had been light and nothing out of the ordinary between the two of them, Avery's curiosity was peaked as to what they were going to do in Port Angeles. "So, is what we're doing still a surprise or will you give me a little hint?" she asked as she looked at Seth with a small smile. Unlike her mother and her brother, Avery actually liked surprises; however, her curiosity was getting the better of her that afternoon.

"Well," he said as he headed towards the all too familiar park and glanced at her. "I thought we'd start off at Francis Street Park and walk along waterfront trail for a while, take in the sights, before our reservation at Café Garden at six." Avery's smile grew and softened as she looked at Seth's profile. He glanced at her once more, and as he did so she swore she saw his russet cheeks darken with a blush as he returned his eyes to the road after catching her smiling at him.

"That sounds perfect, Seth," she said honestly and Seth smiled to himself before he glanced at her once again.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"Really. It's such a nice day out, I can't think of anything better to do. It'd be a waste to spend all of it inside," she said assuredly and Seth's smile grew as he turned into the parking lot of the park and parked his truck.

"Don't move," he said as he turned off the truck, pulled out his keys, and climbed from the car. Avery laughed to herself and shook her head as she watched him jog around the truck. She unbuckled her seat belt just as he opened the door and she smiled at him as she climbed from the truck with the help of his extended hand even though she didn't really need it.

"Thanks," she said with her smile still in place as she looked up at him.

"You're welcome," Seth said quietly before he closed the truck door. He locked the doors as he turned her hand in his and laced their fingers together. Avery felt her heart start to race and her stomach twist in an almost uncomfortable way, but she actually found the feeling strangely nice as the two of them started walking.

The trail and park was, not surprisingly, crowded that afternoon and filled with families enjoying the warm weather and shining sun. Like during the drive to Port Angeles the conversation between the pair was easy as they walked along the walkway near the water. However, unlike the millions of other times that they had just walked together and talked the air between them was very different.

Even the way he held her hand felt different to Avery, but it all was different in a good way. Avery had expected everything to be very awkward and strange between them during their 'date' since they both were well aware that that afternoon/evening was the start of something new for the two of them; but she was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't and she was very happy for that.

"Let's take a photo," Avery said suddenly as they stood along the railing, taking a break from walking, and Seth smiled down at her.

"What?" he asked and Avery laughed lightly as she pulled out her cell phone from her purse.

"We should take a picture while we're here," she said as she hit the screen of her phone a few times until she activated the camera option and held it out to Seth. "Here, your arms are longer," she said with a smile and Seth chuckled as he took the phone from her.

He had been about to ask her how did she want to pose for it when she turned him slightly and tucked herself into his left side with her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled down at the top of her head before he wrapped his left arm around her back to rest on her waist and raised her phone with his right hand. He hit the button and after the photo was taken he lowered the phone to look at it while Avery remained tucked at his side.

"How'd it turn out? Do we have to take another one?" Avery asked, her left hand coming to rest on his chest as he looked down at the image on the phone. To Seth the photo was perfect. Avery was smiling brightly, and it was a smile that was truly genuine and not a faux smile that some people put on when they had their photo taken. The water was behind them and the sun hitting Avery's soft complexion made it look like she was glowing as she stood there wrapped around him. They had taken countless photos together like that, but just like the afternoon it was far different than the others.

"No, it's perfect," he said answering her question before he looked at her and handed her the phone so she could see. Sadly, Avery pulled away from him as she took the phone and looked at the picture before she laughed.

"Seth, you're not even looking at the camera," she said as she turned her eyes up to his face, her eyes shining. "You're looking at me."

"I still think it's perfect," he said with a shrug and Avery laughed again as she saved the photo and held the phone out to him once again.

"Take another one, and this time look at the camera," she said and Seth grinned as he took the phone from her.

"Now who's being bossy?" he asked and she rolled her eyes as she returned to his side.

"Shut up," she said and Seth laughed as he once again wrapped his arm around her and raised the phone to take another photo. That time he made sure to look at the phone and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm sorry for not responding to everyone and for taking FOREVER to update. The last two weeks have been crazy, but hopefully I won't keep you all waiting too long for the next chapter. I'm pushing to post chapter five on Tuesday or Wednesday. I hope you all like this chapter and if it's crap, I'm sorry. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

After retaking the photograph Avery and Seth made their way down the trail some more, walking side by side and hand in hand. After a while they moved to one of the wood and iron benches along the trail, Avery sitting on Seth's right with his arm resting over the back of the seat and behind where she sat. A small distance remained between the pair, one that Seth was itching to close since she had been leaning against his side while they stood at the railing, but not wanting to put anymore added pressure on Avery, he remained where he sat watching as she hit various buttons on her phone; which she had pulled back out of her purse.

"There," she said quietly before she tucked it back into her purse and looked at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I e-mailed the photo we took to you, so, you have it too," she said and he chuckled. He hadn't even had a chance to ask her to send him a copy after she showed him the picture that she deemed 'perfect,' which was much like the first one; only he was actually looking at the camera that time.

"Thanks," he said and she nodded her head as she sat back and crossed her right leg over her left, swinging her leg crossed leg slightly as she turned her eyes away from him and looking out over the water and watching the various people that were also out enjoying the weather walk by. "You know, you're far more relaxed than I thought you were going to be," Seth said after a minute or two of silently watching her people watch and Avery looked at him once more.

"That's probably because right now I'm trying to not think of this as a date," she admitted before she bit her lower lip. Seth, sighing quietly, felt a little deflated at her admission and the small smile on his face faltered a bit.

"Oh," he said quietly before he turned his eyes away from her and licked his suddenly dry lips as he stared off at the water.

"Seth," Avery said softly as she uncrossed her legs and moved closer to him, her side pressing against his. She raised her right hand and rested it on his chest, and the action caused him to look down at her hand for a second before he raised his eyes to hers. "I didn't mean that the way you took it," she said. "The reason I'm trying not to think of today as a date is because if I do, I'll be a nervous mess."

"Ave, you don't have anything to be nervous about," Seth said as he brought his left hand to his chest and encased her hand in his while his right arm went around her shoulders, holding her close.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," she mumbled more to herself than to Seth, but she knew he would hear her all the same as she looked at their hands on his chest.

"Avery," Seth said softly and slowly she returned her eyes to his face. "Why are you so nervous? It's just me."

"That's why I'm nervous," she said and he furrowed his brow, which made Avery sigh quietly before she slipped her hand out from under his. She sat a little straighter, her right leg once again crossing over her left as she looked at him, her hazel eyes locked with his as she decided it was best to be completely honest with him. "What if . . . what if I suck as a girlfriend? I've never been one before and what if, in reality, I can't compare to what you've probably imagined it to be like?"

"Avery," he said softly once again, but it was almost like she didn't hear him because she just kept going.

"Plus, I'm scared that everything between us is going to change so much that we'll lose the relationship we have. Claire told me that I have nothing to worry about and that in the end we'll only be closer, but that also scares me.

"I know that with relationship comes certain expectations and I don't want to disappoint you, Seth, but I'm seriously not ready for anything like that. I know you've waited a _seriously _long time and I know you've never dated anyone else, and probably expe-," she made to continue, but Seth couldn't take it anymore, especially since he had tried to cut in several times during her rapidly spoken tirade, and brought his left hand to her mouth, covering her lips with his hand and silencing her.

"Avery," he said firmly, his right arm tightening around her shoulders and with his hand over her mouth, she shut up and looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't expect _anything_ from you," he said, his brown eyes holding hers easily so she knew he was completely serious and not lying to her to appease her. He literally felt her body relax against his as her eyes remained with his and not quite as wide.

"It's _me_, Ave," he said again in a whisper as he lowered his hand from her mouth, moving his hand so that he was gently cupping the right side of her face with his hand. "All I really want right now is to show you how much I love you and for you to be happy; and I'll do anything to make that happen. Hell, Avery, I would do _anything _for you and you know that. If that means that we take a step back and just keep being friends right now, we'll do it. I feel like a total ass for making you feel like you had to say yes when you're obviously not ready for anything more right now. I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do anything, Ave, and I'm sor-"

Seth didn't get to finish his sentence because during his little speech, Avery's heart felt like it swelled to a size that was far too big to fit in her chest; like in that really old Christmas cartoon with the green furry guy and the dog with the strapped on antlers. For the last couple of years she had started to see Seth in a different light, but at that moment it was as if the sun was shining only on Seth and the rest of the world around them went completely dark. Everything changed then and there for Avery and as she sat there with him, she knew exactly what she wanted.

Avery shifted and leaned up, her hand resting on his chest once more, before she caught Seth's mouth with hers, completely silencing the apology that had been about to leave his lips. At first, Seth didn't respond, too stunned to do much else than stiffen. However, after a beat, Seth closed his eyes and took over Avery's tentative kiss as his hand slid away from her face and up into her hair. Avery gave way to Seth, her mouth moving against his in a synchronized fashion that felt like an almost well choreographed dance between the two of them and as if they had done that a million times before. She had nothing to compare that kiss to, but she was pretty sure they didn't get any better than that.

After a minute, or five, oxygen was desperately needed on both their parts and Seth slowly, and reluctantly, pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers. Both of their eyes were closed as they each panted quietly and tried to catch their breath. Avery's hand remained resting on his chest and Seth's in her hair as they sat there on that bench, the world around them silent except for their heavy breathing.

"Wow," Avery said under her breath and Seth smiled as his hand slid from her to rest on the side of her face once more.

"You can say that again," he said as his thumb brushed across her cheek and Avery smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Wow," she said again and Seth chuckled as he too opened his eyes and then lifted his head from hers. Her smile widened when their gazes locked, as did Seth's, and the pair simply stared at each other for a second.

"Not that I'm complaining in the least bit, Ave, but . . .," Seth trailed off, not knowing exactly how to ask the question but he didn't have to because Avery knew exactly what he was getting at.

"While you were talking, I realized that for the last week I've just been freaking myself out," she said. "I should have just been honest with you from the beginning about what I was feeling. Knowing you, you would have said the same thing you just did and I would have had my epiphany days ago instead of minutes. Plus, I probably would have gotten more than two hours of sleep last night."

Seth smiled and ran his thumb across her cheek yet again and Avery lazily smiled back at him before they rested their foreheads together once more, Avery closing her eyes as they did so. She sighed contentedly as she ran her hand across his solid chest and she could feel his heart hammering against her palm. She was surprised to find that it was beating practically in perfect tune with her racing heart.

"We should probably get going," Seth said quietly after a minute. "We're going to miss our reservation."

"All right," she said quietly as Seth lifted his head from hers. She opened her eyes then and smiled up at him before she suddenly remembered the conversation she had with her father. Her eyes widened and her smile fell, which made Seth frown as his arm, which was now around her waist, tightened slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Avery blinked several times as she looked up at him before she finally found her voice.

"When you take me home tonight, we have to act like that kiss didn't happen," she said his frown only deepened.

"What?" he asked and Avery pulled away from him completely before she stood and pulled the strap of her purse onto her shoulder. Seth was quick to his feet and stood right beside her, drawing her eyes up to his face.

"My dad will kill you, especially since I told him that I had no plans on kissing you tonight," she said and the corners of Seth's lips quirked before he chuckled, making Avery relax and a smile slightly as he reached out and took her left hand into his right.

"Fine, but until then, it happened," he said with a grin and Avery laughed lightly as she nodded her head.

"That it did," she said before Seth leaned down and kissed her chastely.

"So did that one," he said and she laughed again before he kissed her softly once more, making her roll her eyes as he pulled back.

"I thought you said we were going to be late for our reservation," she said with a smile playing on her lips and her eyes shining brightly as she looked up at him. Seth grinned and shrugged his left shoulder before he kissed her again, Avery laughing into the kiss.

"We'll get there," he said with a grin as he leaned in to kiss her once more, but she raised her right hand to his chest and gently pushed him back.

"Let's go, lover boy," Avery said before she tugged on his hand and started walking down the trail, back towards where Seth parked his truck. Seth laughed as he fell in line next to her, swinging their hands as they went.

"I'm 'lover boy' now, huh?" he asked and Avery blushed lightly as she glanced up at him with a slight shrug of her shoulders and a grin on her lips. "A few kisses and I've already got you all hot and bothered." He was teasing of course, and Avery knew it which was why she laughed and leaned her head against his arm as they walked.

Seth smiled and let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her waist and hold her close to his side. She returned the gesture, but wrapping her left arm around his waist in return and the smile on Seth's face was so big and bright that he could have lit up all of New York City without the least bit of trouble. In the end, as it turned, out neither one of them really had anything to worry about.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun today, Seth," Avery said as Seth parked his truck in front of her house. He smiled at her, the lights from the dashboard allowing her to see his face.

"I did too," he said. He turned off the truck lights and killed the truck before the two of them climbed out. Avery shivered slightly as the cool night air hit her skin once again before Seth was at her side. She smiled up at him as he reached over and took her hand. Avery smiled at him in return before she turned her hand over in his and laced her fingers with his. Silently the pair made their way to the house and up the porch steps before coming to a stop outside the front door.

Seth rubbed his thumb across her hand and she smiled up at him once more. She was very tempted to rise up on her toes and kiss him good night, but the porch light of the house turned on suddenly and she knew her father was probably on the other side of the door watching through the peephole.

"He's watching isn't he?" she asked in a whisper for confirmation and Seth grinned

"Like a hawk," Seth whispered and Avery laughed lightly before she sighed quietly. "I guess this is goodnight," he said and Avery sighed once more as she raised her right hand to her face and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Will you be at Michael's tomorrow for the cookout?"

"Like I'd miss it," Seth said and she smiled. Seth wanted to kiss her good night and was getting ready to do just that by shuffling closer to her, Paul be damned, but before he could the front door swung open. The pair moved apart and Seth reluctantly let go of Avery's hand at the look on Paul's face. Avery bit back her smile and shook her head as she walked inside.

"Relax, Dad, nothing happened," she said evenly, and Seth was rather surprised she could say that with a straight face. Especially since after dinner they went back to the trail and pretty talked for a minute or two in between PG-13 make out sessions. Paul looked at her before he sighed quietly and gave her a curt nod.

"Go on to bed, Aves," Paul said. "You've got to get up early to help your mother get everything together for the bonfire tomorrow." Avery nodded her head.

"Okay," she said. "Good night, Dad," she said before she looked at Seth once more, a small smile on her lips. "Night, Seth," she said quietly and Seth smiled fully at her.

"Good night, Ave," he said and Avery looked at her father. Paul jerked his head towards the hall and Avery laughed as she raised up on her toes and kissed her father's cheek before she scampered off down the hall and to her bedroom. Paul turned his eyes to Seth before he stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him.

"We need to talk," Paul said as he crossed his arms over his chest and Seth took a deep breath through his nose and nodded his head all the while hoping his acting skills were as good as Avery's.

* * *

The next day, Avery was not so patiently waiting for Seth to arrive as she stood with Michael in the Uley's backyard. Her friend in question chuckled at Avery's sigh of disappointment when Jared, Kim, Sophia, and Ethan Cameron walked into the yard instead of Seth.

"So, you never said how the big date went," Michael said and Avery blushed as she glanced up at Michael and then down at the glass of lemonade in her hands.

"It went fine," she said and Michael laughed.

"Since you're face about matches the color of your tank top, yeah, I'm going to guess it went a little more than fine," Michael said and Avery looked up at him with narrowed eyes before she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up," Avery said and Michael laughed yet again as she adjusted the strap of her dark red tank top with a sigh.

"So?" he asked, ignoring her frustrated huff.

"So what?" Avery asked.

"What happened?" he asked with a grin.

"We went to Port Angeles and to the water front for a while, had dinner, went back to the water front a little while longer, and then he brought me home," she said, her blush returning.

"And?" he asked and Avery rolled her eyes.

"And nothing," she said and Michael scoffed a laugh, which made Avery smile since he obviously knew that more than just walking and talking happened.

"Whatever you say, Aves," he said. "However, I will say 'congratulations,'" he said softly with a smile and Avery blushed yet again as she continued to smile at him. However, out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made her sigh heavily. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right back," she said as she handed off her lemonade to Michael who frowned as he watched her walk away and over to where he saw her sister, Alyssa, sitting in the corner of the yard, book in hand. He smiled and shook his head before he sat Avery's glass of lemonade down on the table before he took a deep drink from his own glass and sighed quietly as he watched from a distance.

"Lys, come on, no books today," Avery said as she walked over to where her younger sister sat, nose buried in some book that was probably way over Avery's head to understand. Alyssa sighed quietly as she looked up at her older sister, who took the book she was reading from her hands.

"Avery," Alyssa said quietly and the older girl shook her head.

"Nope, you're not getting this back until we get home," she said. "Sophia and her parents got here, so, come and mingle."

"I will, I just want to finish the chapter I was on," Alyssa said as she reached for the book but Avery shook her head once again.

"Lys, you've got no reason to be shy," Avery said. "We've known everyone here since we were born."

"Which is why I really shouldn't have to mingle," Alyssa said, "now please, give me back my book. Once I finish the chapter, I'll go and talk with Sophia." She held out her hands as she gave her sister a pointed look. Avery opened her mouth to argue that if Alyssa wanted to be a great doctor she needed to polish her people skill's but Michael chose that moment to come over.

"Aves, Seth is here," he said and Avery looked up at him. Michael gestured with his head towards her left and she looked over her left shoulder to see Seth standing there talking to her parents. She sighed quietly and looked at Alyssa who smiled smugly at her as she stood from the grass.

"Now can I have my book back?" she asked.

"No," Avery said. "Go talk with Sophia." Alyssa sighed and put her hands on her hips with a huff while Avery turned to Michael. "Hold onto this and don't give it to her." She smacked the thick book against Michael's stomach, who actually made an 'oomph' sound as the book hit his stomach. Avery turned on the balls of her feet and started for Seth, while Alyssa sighed yet again.

"Can I please have my book, Michael?" Alyssa asked the older boy quietly and Michael looked down at her, his brown eyes finding her green with a smile on his face. However, the second his eyes met hers Michael's world shifted and his only focus was the girl that was standing in front of him, a light blush on her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Holy shit," Michael said quietly under his breath. His grip on the book in his hands tightened as he realized that that was the first time he had actually looked into the eyes of Avery's shy and quiet little sister since he phased for the first time last year, and the longer he looked at her the more he understood firsthand what all the guys who had imprinted felt when they looked at their imprints for the first time. After all, it had just happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews and adds. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well. Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Hey," Avery said happily as she closed in on Seth and her parents, and all three turned their eyes to her as she saddled up to Seth's side, lacing the fingers of her left hand with his right.

"Hi," Seth said with a warm smile as he looked down at her and rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. A throat clearing made the two look towards Paul who was standing there, his arm draped around Camilla's shoulders as he looked at Seth with a look on his face that Avery knew meant a lecture was soon to follow.

"Remember what we talked about last night, Seth," Paul said, causing Avery to raise an eyebrow as Camilla rolled her eyes at her husband. "I got my eyes on you," he said before he turned, with Camilla still tucked into his side and slowly led her to their group of friends that were settled at one of the picnic tables they had set up in the yard.

"What did the two of you talk about last night?" Avery asked as she looked away from her retreating parents and up to Seth, who sighed heavily as he raised his left hand and gently brushed her hair from her face. He was tempted to sweep the topic under the rug and bring up another subject, but he knew that that trick would not work with Avery. She was really too stubborn for her own good.

"Paul just reminded me that you're only seventeen," Seth said, his fingers ghosting over her cheek before he lowered his hand back to his side, "and that I needed to keep my hands, and other parts of my anatomy, to myself if I wanted to keep them."

"Seriously?" Avery asked as she blinked at him and Seth couldn't help but chuckle at the incredulous expression that settled on Avery's face as she looked up at him.

"Yep," Seth said and Avery rolled her eyes before a grin slowly made its way across her lips. Seth raised an eyebrow at her smirk and she took a step before she tugged on his hand and pulled him along with her as she walked around the corner of the house to stand at the side of the house and out of the line of sight from the pack members and their families gathered in the Uley's backyard.

"Paul, you do know that the way your acting towards their relationship is only going to push Avery closer to Seth, right?" Camilla asked with a light laugh, both failing to notice their daughter and Seth disappearing beside the Uley house, and Paul looked down at her with a frown on his face.

"What?" he asked and Camilla laughed a little louder as she looked up at him in return.

"Avery is a seventeen year old girl treading the waters of her first real relationship," Camilla said. "You being so disapproving of it is only going to make her move _faster_ in the end." Paul stopped walking and Camilla swore his face actually paled as he looked down at her.

"You think?" he asked and Camilla grinned as she raised her left hand to her husband's strong chest and patted it slightly.

"You know our daughter well enough. What do you think?" she asked and Paul sighed heavily as he turned his face skyward.

"Hell," he said and Camilla laughed once more before she rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Just be supportive," she said when he returned his eyes to her face, "and besides we both know that Avery could do _a lot_ worse than Seth."

"You're right," he said. "I'll try to be more supportive, but I'm not making any guarantees."

"That's all I ask for," she said with a smile as she lowered her hand from his chest and the pair continued their way towards their friends.

* * *

Seth chuckled as Avery brought them to a stop beside the house and she had a wicked gleam in her eyes that he knew usually appeared when she was about to do something she knew she shouldn't. She stepped closer to him, leaving very little air between their bodies and he felt the swell of her breasts brush against his chest. He sucked in a quiet breath as he looked down at her and willed the not so PG thoughts from his mind.

Ever since their kisses the day before, Seth could not get Avery out of his head. Sure, she was _always_ at the forefront of his mind, but his thoughts had taken a sharp left since their date. He had loved her since the moment he first laid on eyes on her when she was barely a week old. However, he was the big brother back then, watching out for her and making sure she was okay and well taken care of. He had always thought she was beautiful, even when she was six and missing both of her front teeth she was the prettiest little girl he had ever seen. However, he didn't see her in the same light anymore. She was different now, and she was no longer the little girl he needed to protect and watch over. Now, she was a young woman that he still felt the need to protect but now he _wanted_ her in ways that he couldn't even explain.

His dreams the night before had been filled with nothing but Avery, and while a majority of them were not fit to be retold, some were of the future he wanted with her and the happy life he wanted to give her. He saw her in a white dress and veil, walking his way with a bouquet of flowers in hand and a beaming smile on her face. He saw her pregnant in part of the dream and in another the two of them were running along the beach chasing after two squealing kids and a dog of all things; and he found that he wanted those things with her more than he wanted anything else in the entire world.

"What are you thinking?" Seth asked after a few beats of her grinning up at him.

"I'm thinking about how I know that there is one part of your anatomy you're not going to be keeping to yourself," she said and Seth laughed lightly as he felt a blush make its way across his cheeks.

"What?" he asked and Avery smiled up at him as she let go of his hand and raised her hands to his face.

"Your lips of course," she whispered before she quickly pulled his lips down to hers. Just like at the waterfront, Seth was taken by surprise; however, his reaction time was far less than the first time around. His hands were quick to grasp onto her upper waist and he pulled her body close to his as he took over the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth while her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He had found heaven in every kiss he had shared with Avery, and that one was certainly no exception.

His left hand remained on her upper waist while his right slid down her body to grasp her hip tightly as they kissed. He wanted to bad to just pick her up and press her back against the side of the house, her legs wrapped around his waist, but he kept his composure and settled for holding her close and kissing her senseless. However, that didn't stop his hand from wandering a bit from her hip as he slid his hand across her jean shorts clad backside and squeezed her tender flesh in the palm of his hand. Hard.

Avery moaned against Seth's mouth as her body began to tingle in places it never had before and the feel of Seth's hand on her butt was making her body react in ways she had only heard about thanks to Kayla's need to tell her all about her and Brady's little escapades. However, Avery found that living it was far better than being told about it. She couldn't get close enough to him and more than anything she wanted to feel his skin against hers. The thought actually frightened her, but there was no way in hell she was pulling away from him.

"You know, you two should be very thankful that I was the only one that heard that sex moan," a voice said, startling the two apart, and a very breathless and red faced Avery and Seth turned their heads only to see Brady standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. Seth and Avery untangled themselves from each other and while Avery tugged at the hem of her tank top and ran her fingers through her hair, Seth let out a heavy sigh and thought of anything and everything but the girl standing beside him to calm himself down.

"It wasn't a sex moan," Avery said, his voice in a whisper, as she looked at their friend with narrowed eyes and Brady chuckled as he uncrossed his arms.

"Yeah, Ave, it was," he said before he winked and walked away, leaving the flustered pair once again on their own. Avery's skin once again matched the color of her tank top as she turned her eyes up to Seth, who was looking pointedly at the ground.

"You okay?" she asked him with a frown and Seth turned his head towards her, a tight lipped smile on his face.

"Yeah," he said and she raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," he said again. "Maybe you should rejoin the party. I'll be there in a minute."

"What? Why?" she asked and Seth sighed heavily as he looked at her. Her swollen lips, flushed skin, and tussled hair were doing nothing to help him calm himself down. In fact, it was all only making it worse. Plus, his mind was replaying the sound of that moan she'd let out and he could still feel the vibrations from it throughout his entire body.

"I . . . I just need to regroup," he said, hoping she'd get the hint and go back to the party, but as always, Avery was Avery. She gave him a pointed look as she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. However, as she opened her mouth to speak she suddenly shut it and her eyes went wide.

"Oh!" she said as she took in the fact that his body was mostly turned away from her and he looked like he was in slight pain. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, her face darkening all the more as she looked at him.

"Not really your fault, Aves," he said with a small smile on his lips.

"It kind of is," she said and Seth laughed lightly.

"Okay, maybe it is," he agreed and Avery chuckled with him.

"I'll just . . .," she trailed off as she pointed towards the backyard and Seth nodded. She took two steps and stopped before she turned around and looked him. "Seth?" she asked when she saw that he wasn't looking at her. He lifted his head and she smiled at him. "Just so you know, _that_ is one part of your anatomy you will most definitely be keeping to yourself for a little while longer."

With that, she turned on the balls of her feet and scampered into the backyard, leaving a chuckling Seth behind who, in all honesty, was not the least bit surprised by her parting statement. Disappointed, maybe, but not surprised.

* * *

Avery smiled to herself a she joined the party and pointedly ignored the smirk Brady was sending her as she wandered over to one of the coolers and grabbed a bottle of water. When she righted herself she looked around the yard and was surprised to see Michael settled on the grass beside Alyssa. She'd thought he would have joined the others or something, but what surprised her the most was the fact that Alyssa was chatting away as she pointed to something in the open book in her lap.

Avery had known that for the last few months Alyssa had developed a small crush on the older boy. Of course Alyssa was only eleven and Avery knew that Michael was probably the first boy to catch her baby sister's eye, and she couldn't really blame the girl. Michael was nice to look at and he was one of the nicest and sweetest guys there was, so, it was completely understandable for Alyssa to crush on him. Michael was the apple of most of the La Push High School female population, and while he may have been kind and sweet, he was still a guy and sometimes took advantage of the fact that he was 'popular' with the ladies.

Alyssa had always clamed up and disappeared into her bedroom whenever Michael came around, but now she was sitting there with Michael talking more than Avery had ever seen her. She couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was obvious she was explaining something from her book to Michael, who to Avery's utter amazement seemed to be listening with rapt attention. She furrowed her brow as she watched the pair before she gasped quietly and in her shock dropped the bottle of water she had just grabbed from the cooler.

"Holy crap," Avery whispered more to herself than anything, but her father heard her all the same as he was approaching the coolers to grab his wife a bottle of water.

"Aves?" Paul asked when he saw the look on his oldest daughter's face. Avery tore her eyes away from Michael and Alyssa and looked up at him. "You okay?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something," he said with a chuckle.

Avery couldn't stop her eyes from darting over to Michael and Alyssa before returning to her father's face. The action made Paul frown before he looked over his left shoulder briefly and then back at her only to have his entire body stiffen. As Avery watched her father slowly turn around with slightly trembling shoulders, she couldn't help but fear for Michael's safety. It was obvious to her that he had realized what she had and he was none too happy about it.

"Dad, calm down," she said quickly as she moved to stand beside him. "You don't know that it really happened. He could just be humoring her by listening to her talk about her book."

"I know that look, Avery Jade," he said, his eyes never leaving the pair. "I've seen it enough." He took a step, intent on going over there and grabbing the oldest Uley boy by the collar of his shirt and dragging him away from his baby girl, but Avery was quick to step in front of her father.

"Dad stop," she said firmly as she put her hands on his chest and Paul finally looked down at her. She'd said the two words loud enough to draw everyone's attention to them, and Camilla was quick to walk over to where her husband stood trembling barely two feet from their daughter.

"What's going on?" Camilla asked as she put a calming hand on Paul's back. Paul's trembling eased a bit, but didn't stop completely. Paul didn't answer her and before Avery could say a word, Paul side stepped both his daughter and wife and marched over to where Michael and Alyssa were sitting.

"We think Michael imprinted on Lys," Avery explained quickly and Camilla's eyes widened before she quickly followed after Paul. To Avery's surprise Sam wasn't far behind and neither was Emily, and Avery assumed that Sam had heard Avery's rushed explanation to her mother.

Avery's chest was pounding hard in her chest as she watched Michael stand with Alyssa mirroring him and holding her now closed book tightly to her chest with a confused expression on her face. As Paul drew closer to the pair, Michael gently pushed Alyssa behind him slightly and the much smaller girl had no problem slinking behind the older boy. Avery felt a familiar warmth fall in line beside her and she looked to her right and up to see Seth standing there, a frown on his face as he glanced at the group and then looked down at her.

"What's going on?" he asked her and as she opened her mouth to answer him, Paul began yelling at Michael, his words were undistinguishable because of his anger, and Camilla was doing her best to try and get him to calm down. Sam had to go alpha on him to finally get him to shut up and with a low growl ripping from his throat, Paul stormed off into the woods before a loud howl vibrated through the air. "Ave, what . . .," Seth started but stopped when he saw the protective and comforting arm Michael wrapped around little Alyssa's shoulders. He furrowed his brow as he watched the pair and when a slightly pained expression crossed Michael's face as Alyssa started crying and turned her face into his chest, Seth knew what had Paul so pissed off. "Oh," he said quietly as he looked back down at Avery.

"Yeah," she said back just as quietly. "Awesome party right?"

"Well, it started off pretty good if you ask me," Seth said, trying to lighten her mood, as he took hold of her hand and Avery blushed as she laced her fingers with his. She had a feeling that it was going to be a seriously long afternoon.

* * *

The large fire was going strong the Uley's fire pit and the unusually warm day had given way to the chilly night air. Avery was snuggled into Seth's side, enjoying not only the warmth of the fire but Seth's warmth as well, which always managed to keep away the cold. He was her own personal heater, and he never had any problem performing his duties.

Avery chanced a glance at her father, who after an hour of running around in the forest and borrowing a pair of pants and t-shirt from Sam, had rejoined the party. It was obvious to everyone that he wasn't pleased with the day's events, but now that he had cooled down he had accepted the fact that he had lost yet another daughter to imprinting. The scowl was finally gone from his face as he held onto Camilla in a fashion that was very similar, if not identical, to the way that Seth was holding on to Avery.

She was relieved that Paul had calmed down because Alyssa was far more sensitive than the oldest Lahote girl, and would undoubtedly take anything their father directed towards her in anger to heart. Avery's eyes then made their way over to where Michael sat beside Alyssa, paging through the thick book with a frown on his face as he tried to understand it and the medical studies it described within its pages. Alyssa was talking quietly to Sophia, who was sitting on her right, and her toffee cheeks were pink since Michael was sitting so close to her and periodically asking her questions about something he had read. It was a rather comical sight to Avery given that Michael was older, but it wasn't only his questioning Alyssa that Avery found funny.

Michael was six feet six inches, two hundred and fifty-seven pounds of pure muscle, and was seventeen years old. Alyssa was barely five feet two inches, one hundred and five pounds, and only eleven years old. Their vast differences were funny to Avery because she realized that at one point Seth and her must have looked pretty much the same way to the outside world, only Avery hadn't blush every time Seth had looked her way or spoke to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked in a whisper and she looked up at him from where her head had been resting against his chest.

"Lys and Michael, and how we were just like them six years ago" she said back in a whisper and Seth nodded, a small smile on his lips as he raised his right hand from her shoulder and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "What were you thinking about?" she asked throwing his question back at him like she always did whenever he asked her what she was thinking.

"Your parents," he said and Avery raised an eyebrow, which made him chuckle as his hand returned to her upper arm, "and how we'll be just like them in seventeen years," he finished quietly and that comment made Avery blush as she glanced at her parents. They had the kind of love that Avery wanted, and while she loved Seth it wasn't the head of over heels, shout from the rooftops, kind of love that her parents had for each other; at least, not yet anyway.

"Do you really think we'll be that way?" she asked in a whisper, her hand rising slightly to gently grasp the front of Seth's dark t-shirt.

"I know we will," he said as he kissed the top of her head, not caring if anyone, including Paul, saw the tender moment between the pair. "There's no doubt."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds! I know those of you that asked when the next update was going to be that I said I was going to push for Saturday. Well, with nothing really better to do this afternoon after work I sat down and started working on the chapter and next thing I know I've finished it. When I started writing this story I had thought it was only going to be five or six chapters, but it's taken on a life of its own. I know where it's going to go of course, but it's just taking me a lot longer than I expected to get there.

I hope you all like this chapter. I don't know if it's my best. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The morning after the cookout had started off rather interesting, at least in Avery's opinion anyway. Since it was Monday she had planned on sleeping in a bit because she had no chores and no plans for the day other than meeting up with Seth at the diner at two for lunch while he was on break at work. However, she was woken up at the ungodly hour of seven-thirty by her little sister who had asked her really the last question Avery had _ever_ expected the genius eleven year old to ask her.

"Avery," Alyssa said as she shook her slumbering sister's shoulder to wake her up. "Avery," she said again and the girl in question sighed heavily as she woke from her rather pleasant dreams that included a certain dark eyed gentleman. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked up at Alyssa, who was standing beside her bed.

"What, Lys?" Avery asked before she took a quick glance at her alarm clock. "What in the world is so important that you're waking me up at seven-thirty?"

"Can you help me find something to wear?" Alyssa asked and for a few quiet beats, Avery just blinked at her sister.

"Huh?" she asked and Alyssa sighed as she sank down onto the edge of Avery's bed and the older girl sat up, tightening the loosed ponytail on the back of her head as she did so.

"I've been going through my clothes for an hour and I can't find anything to wear," Alyssa said and Avery was even more confused.

"Lys, since when do you care about what you're going to wear?" Avery asked, her raised eyebrow seeming almost out of place on her still sleep laced face.

"I don't know, since yesterday," Alyssa said and Avery laughed, finally understanding what had her usually calm and collected sister up in arms that morning.

"Is this about Michael?" Avery asked and Alyssa's toffee colored cheeks darkened quickly, the flush color racing across her face and down her neck. "It is, isn't it?" Avery asked with a grin. She was very tempted to tease her little sister, but thought better of it. After all, she knew what the girl was going through. Granted their situations were different, but they were also slightly similar. "Relax, Lys," she said as she reached out and took hold of her sister's hand. "I know you've had a crush on Michael for a little while now and that you desperately want to impress him, but you've got a few more years before you need to worry about that," she said as she pulled her hand back and Alyssa frowned.

"I don't understand," she said and Avery snorted.

"That's a first. Alyssa Lahote doesn't understand something. Hell must have frozen over," she said and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Avery, be serious," Alyssa said through a huff and Avery laughed quietly as she brushed a few wayward strands of hair from her face. "Please tell me what you mean," Alyssa said and Avery nodded.

"All right," she said. "What I mean is that right now Michael just wants to protect you and watch over you, you know, make sure you're okay. It's when you get to be my age that you should be worrying about impressing him, even though if you were wearing a burlap sack he would still think you were the most beautiful girl on the planet."

"So, he sees me as, what, a little sister?" Alyssa asked, sounding so genuinely disappointed that Avery couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Avery sighed quietly as she once again reached out for her sister's hand when she noticed the faint line of tears that filled Alyssa's pretty green eyes.

"Yeah, but in about five years that will all be different," Avery said and Alyssa sighed. "Lys, I know you're like crazy smart, and are probably more mature than I am at this point in time," she said with a smile, which earned her a grin from the younger girl, "but you're also only eleven years old. In five years, you'll be sixteen and granted you'll be getting ready to go off to college since you've skipped a couple of grades, but it's then that Michael will start to see you differently." It was amazing to Avery that _she_ was the one giving her sister a pep talk about being an imprint when just two days ago she was having a whole slew of issues dealing with the change in her and Seth's relationship.

"I forgot all about college!" Alyssa exclaimed quietly, her eyes wide. "I want to go to school out east, what's going to happen to Michael when I leave?"

"That's a bridge you'll cross when you reach it, but know this, Alyssa," Avery said, her face growing serious, "I refuse to allow you to change your plans. You're going to go to college, then medical school, and you're going to become the amazing cardiovascular surgeon you've wanted to be since you were like five." Alyssa blinked at Avery and as Avery let go of her sister's hand she smiled. "What?" she asked, after taking in her sister's expression.

"You remembered what kind of surgeon I want to be?"

"I do listen to you on the rare occasion that you actually talk to me about that stuff, Lys," Avery said and Alyssa smiled. "Just promise me you won't let your new found relationship with Michael change what you want to do."

"I won't, Avery, I promise," Alyssa said as she shook her head and Avery smiled at her.

"Good," she said as she finally let go of Alyssa's hands only to have her sister launch herself at her and hug her tight. The two shared a laugh as Avery returned her embrace and slowly Alyssa pulled back. "So, I'm guessing since you're still home that you opted out of going to the bakery with Mom today."

"Yeah, Michael asked Mom last night if he could take me fishing with him, Collin, and Brady today. He's supposed to pick me up at nine," Alyssa said and Avery raised an eyebrow.

"You hate fishing," Avery said and Alyssa shrugged.

"It's not so bad, and Kayla's going with us too," Alyssa said and Avery rolled her eyes before she smiled.

"Okay," she said slowly and the pair were quiet for a minute. "Do you still want me to help you get dressed?" Avery ventured to ask and Alyssa nodded fiercely.

"Please," Alyssa said and Avery laughed.

"All right, kid, let's go," Avery said and Alyssa was quick to jump up form her perch on Avery's bed. Pushing off her covers, Avery climbed from the bed only to have Alyssa latch on to her hand and drag her down the hall to her bedroom.

Avery shook her head at the changes she was already noticing in her sister. She had a feeling that the whole imprint thing was going to be far more beneficial for her younger sister than anything else because it seemed like it was already helping Alyssa come out of her shell. However, Alyssa was normally more outgoing at home than she was outside of the walls of their house, but Avery had hope that it would seep out into the real world sooner than it would have thanks to Michael.

* * *

Over the next two weeks things had returned to relative normalcy for Avery and the rest of her family/friends. However, a few things were different from what they had been since the beginning of June.

Michael now seemed to be a permanent fixture around the Lahote household; and Paul, while not the least bit happy about it, had completely accepted the fact that his little Alyssa was now an imprint. Alyssa was smiling more, and while she still tended to stuff her nose in books, even with Michael around, she was far more open than she had been before and that was good.

Avery also had a feeling that Michael's grades were going to be far better their senior year than any of the years previous because the guy was reading more than Avery had ever seen him read in his entire life and some of the stuff she had overheard Michael and Alyssa talking about was way over her head, doing very little to make her feel good about herself really. However, Avery was more focused on the changes in her own relationship with Seth to focus too much on the developing one between Michael and Alyssa.

Avery and Seth had started going on a lot more solo outings/dates rather than the group ones they usually favored and those outings usually ended with the pair making out rather heavily in the cab (or bed) of Seth's truck, and that Saturday evening was no exception. Well, except for the making out part. They hadn't quite reached that point of the evening yet.

They'd gone to Port Angeles to see a manatee movie before they grabbed a bite to eat and then headed back to La Push. It was only seven by the time they reached the small reservation town, so, Avery had suggested they go to the beach for a while and Seth was not one to pass up the opportunity to spend more alone time with her.

Seth had parked his truck with the front end facing the road so the truck bed was pointed towards the water and given the place he found to park they had a perfect view of the ocean and the sun that was slowly growing closer to the horizon with every passing minute. A blanket had been laid out on the cool metal of the truck, and the heat that had been around in June finally gave way to the cooler weather they were used to. However, Avery barely felt the chill as she sat in the truck bed, snuggled into Seth's side as they sat there in total silence just looking out over the water.

Seth's left hand rested on her hip, his thumb hooked into the belt loop of her dark wash jeans, while her head rested on his shoulder/chest. Her right arm was around his lower back and her left hand rested on her left thigh as her leg was crossed not only over her right leg but over Seth's left as well. For the last few days, she'd been internally debating a thought that had crept into her mind ever since her conversation with Alyssa weeks ago, and stuck around slowly eating at her. She didn't know how to bring the topic up with Seth, and it was certainly something they had never talked about because until recently it didn't seem like that big of a deal. However, with her last year of high school quickly approaching an uncertain future ahead of her she knew it was something that needed to be discussed; and the sooner the better.

"You know, you've been unusually quiet all day. Is everything okay?" Seth asked and Avery snorted in a very unladylike fashion before she lifted her head slightly and turned her face to look up at Seth.

"Why is it that whenever I'm quiet people always think something's wrong? Alyssa can go practically all day without saying a word and no one bats an eyelash at it, but if I'm quiet, something must be wrong," Avery said and Seth chuckled as he raised his right hand and pushed her loose hair from the side of his face before he ran his fingers across her left cheek.

"Because you're never quiet, Ave," Seth said. "You talk more than anyone else I know and that's saying something."

"Shut up," Avery said with a laugh as she playfully smacked at his chest with her right hand and Seth chuckled once more.

"So, what is it that has you radio silenced?" he asked and she sighed as she looked away from him, once again resting her head on his chest. "Ave?" he asked after a few quiet beats and she took a deep breath through her nose.

"Next year is my last year of high school," she said.

"Okay," he said softly, urging her to continue when she paused.

"And I've got to start thinking about what I'm going to do after I graduate," she said and she felt his body tense slightly as she said the words. "I never really thought much about it before, but I've been thinking about it a lot the last couple of weeks and I . . .," she trailed off, not really sure how to say what she wanted to say without hurting his feelings. Seth raised his right hand to her face once again, his fingers going under her chin to turn her eyes back up to his.

"You what?" he asked her quietly, his hand remaining under her chin to keep her attention on him.

"I want to go to college," Avery said, "and not the community college in Port Angeles or Washington State. I want to actually _go_ somewhere. I've never been farther than Seattle, and there's a whole world out there that I want to see." Seth sighed softly as he lowered his hand from her chin and looked away from her and out at the water; and she felt her stomach sink at the sad expression that graced his face.

"Oh," he said softly.

"Seth, you know that I care about you," she said as she sat up, untangling herself from around him and his hand falling from her hip. He turned his eyes to her as she sighed yet again and tucked her hair behind both her ears. "It's just . . . I want to further my education and travel a bit. My mom didn't even get to finish college because I came along and while I know Mom is insanely happy and has a great life; I want something more."

"Are you saying you don't want to get married and have a family?" Seth asked with a frown and Avery shook her head.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Seth, because I do want that," she said as she reached out with both hands and took hold of his left hand which was now resting on his thigh, "and I want that with you, but I don't want it when I'm eighteen or even in my early twenties like Mom and Dad were. I just want to live a little before I settle down."

Seth looked away from her again, and Avery half expected him to pull his hand away from hers and climb out of the truck before he stormed away given the look that was on his face. Thankfully, he remained sitting beside her and allowed her to continue holding onto his hand. She wasn't sure how long they sat there in silence, Seth staring off in the distance and Avery staring at him, but the sky was growing darker so she knew it had been a long while. The air around them was awkward and tense, something that it had never been before, and Avery knew she should have just kept her mouth shut. However, there was more to it and something else that Seth needed to know, so, she knew the sooner she told him the better.

"I know that I probably sound completely selfish, and I understand if you're angry with me, Seth, but just so you know, I don't want to do all those things on my own," she said quietly and that brought Seth's eyes back to hers.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You didn't get to go to college because you stayed here for me," she said as she let go of his hand and slowly moved so she was straddling his lap, her hands going to his shoulders and his hands instantly gravitating towards her hips. "You haven't been any farther than Seattle either, Seth, and I thought . . . I thought that we can do everything together. We could go to college together and maybe do a little traveling before we come back here, to La Push, get married, and have a family." Seth stared into Avery's hazel eyes, his surprise clear on his face as he looked at her.

"You're serious," he said quietly and she smiled at him.

"Of course I am," she said as her right hand moved to cup the side of his face. "Did you really think that I would want to do any of that without you?"

"The way you were going on, I thought . . .," Seth trailed off as her hand slid from his cheek into his hair, her fingers lacing into his dark locks and making him swallow hard as he felt her left hand slide down his chest to rest over his rapidly beating heart.

"Well you thought wrong, Clearwater," she said softly. "Do you want to do all of that with me?"

"Of course I do," he said and she smiled lovingly at him for a beat, then she leaned forward and barely brushed her lips over his before she pulled back.

"I've also realized something else over the last few weeks and it's probably high time I told you."

"What's that?" he asked after he swallowed hard once more, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he thought of everything and anything to keep the stirring in his jeans to a minimum. It was really no use though given the fact that Avery was straddling him and that alone made him feel like her much smaller frame was encompassing him as they sat there.

"I love you," she said, her hazel eyes not wavering from his brown for an instant. For a minute, Seth didn't know what to say to that. Part of him wanted to just grab her and kiss her and another part of him just wanted to hear her say it again; and he was fighting an internal battle before she spoke once again. "I thought it would take me a lot longer to feel this way, but . . . I guess I've always loved you. It's just changed over the years from brother, to best friend, to . . . well to whatever it is we are now. We're not exactly lovers yet and I don't know if 'boyfriend/girlfriend' is the right thing to call us since it's more than that."

"How about soul mates?" he asked in a whisper after finally finding his voice, and Avery made a face.

"That's just cheesy," she said and Seth let out a breathy laugh as he smiled and looked up at her.

"Maybe, but it's what we are," he said as his hands tightened their hold on her hips before he slowly slid his hands down her jean clad thighs, causing a shiver to ripple through Avery's body and a gasp to escape her lips. "We were made for each other."

"I guess you're right," she said, sounding breathless for no reason at all other than his touch and Seth fought back a wolfish grin at her reaction. Smiling at him, Avery closed the distance between their faces and kissed him hard, her body melting against his.

Seth sighed against her lips as his hands slid back up her thighs and to her hips before both his hands made their way to butt. He pushed her center against his, eliciting a small whimper from Avery as she tugged on his hair and nibbled on his lower lip before, on her own, shifted her hips against his and sent a glorious wave a pleasure through both of their bodies. With a low growl, Seth tore his mouth from hers and rested his forehead against her shoulder as his hands once again found her hips, but that time instead of pressing her against him he eased her back a bit.

"What's wrong?" she asked, both her hands going to rest on his shoulders as he panted against her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin, and tried to calm himself down.

"We need to stop," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked and Seth sighed heavily before he lifted his head and his dark eyes met hers in the dimming light.

"Because if we don't, our first time together is going to end up being in the bed of my pickup and that is not how I want it to happen," Seth said, a serious expression on his face, and Avery's pale cheeks, which were already slightly flushed from their activities, darkened considerable as she looked at him wide eyes.

"Oh," she said quietly and Seth smiled softly at her as he brought both his hands to her face, cupping her arm cheeks in his hands before he ran his thumbs along the apples of her cheeks.

"I almost forgot to tell you something," he said and she blinked at him.

"What's that?" she asked, her voice a whisper as she unconsciously licked her slightly swollen lips. Seth mentally groaned, but did his best to keep his eyes on hers as he fought to maintain his control. All he had to think about was Paul and the fact that the man would likely castrate him should he do anything more than kiss Avery until she was at least eighteen, so, he kept that thought in the back of his mind as he smiled at her and finally spoke.

"I love you too, Avery Jade. I always have and I always will."


	7. Chapter 7

First, I am SO sorry for being MIA. I had some computer issues all thanks to a thunderstorm that caused a power surge and practically fried my hard drive. I lost a lot of data, mostly photographs and music. Thankfully, I keep my stories and other writings on a data stick so I didn't loose any of that. I promise not to keep you waiting long for Chapter 8 (I'm thinking Friday at the latest) and thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews and adds. I also promise to respond your reviews this time around now that I have my own computer back. I hope you like this chapter, and as always let me know what you think. Oh! Also, Happy Mother's day to any moms who read my stories!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Six Months Later_

"That's the last one," Avery said as she sealed the final envelope with a heavy sigh and sat the manila envelope on top of the small stack of five others, which were already set with postage and ready to go. "What about you?" she asked as she ran her left hand through her hair and looked to the right to see Seth sealing his envelope and putting it on his own stack of five others that was next to Avery's.

"Done," he said with a smile and Avery smiled at him in return before she leaned over and kissed him softly. She was able to do so no fear seeing as they were sitting at the kitchen table in Seth's house and not in hers where her father could have easily walked in on them.

"We'll stop by the post office and drop them off when you take me home," she said as she smiled and Seth chuckled as he nodded his head before he reached out and took her left hand into his right. Since she was left handed, he knew that her hand probably ached as much as, if not more, than his right hand did. He started massaging her palm and her fingers, earning a soft sigh from Avery as she leaned back in her seat beside him. He chuckled again as he leaned into her and kissed her left temple. "Thanks," she said quietly and he smiled at her.

"No problem," he said and Avery smiled at him in return. He sighed quietly as he glanced at the envelopes that contained their applications, recommendation letters, and entrance essays. He let his thoughts wondering a bit, but was sure to continue gently rubbing Avery's hand.

"What's wrong?" came Avery's voice, breaking him from his thoughts and he turned his eyes to hers.

"Nothing," he said as he continued rubbings his warm fingers across her palm. "Why do you ask?"

"You had that constipated look on your face that you get when you're thinking hard about something unpleasant," she said, laughing lightly when he raised an eyebrow.

"Constipated? Seriously?" he asked, a soft laugh escaping his own lips and she continued to laugh as she brushed her hair away from her eyes with her right hand as she smiled at him.

"It's the only way I can describe it," she said through her laughter and he rolled his eyes as he smiled at him. "So, what's with your constipated face?" Seth chuckled as he stopped rubbing her hand and brought her wrist to his lips and kissed the sensitive skin of her wrist. Avery gasped quietly at the tingling sensation that made its way up her arm, but she did her best to push away the feelings that surged through her. Avery met Seth's brown eyes and smiled at him as she blushed lightly.

It wasn't the first time she felt the rush of desire for Seth, and the grin that she spotted on his lips as they danced across the suddenly very sensitive skin of her inner wrist. Over the last six months their make out sessions had only grown a little more intense with a little over the clothes groping, but nothing more; and to say that it hadn't taken a toll on her would have been a total lie. They both had been able to hold back on taking that next step, but that was mostly thanks to Seth and the fact that before things would get _too _intense for them to stop he would always manage to pull away. Seth lifted his head from her wrist and moved in to kiss her, but Avery pulled her head back and raised her hand to his chest to gently push him back.

"You're not going to use my hormones against me to change the subject," she said, her voice soft, and Seth sighed as he sat back in his chair, being sure to keep a hold of her hand. "What's wrong?" she asked again, her hand still resting on his chest since they had been sitting so close to each other.

"I've just been thinking . . . what if we don't get into the same college?" he asked. "There's no guarantee that we will. I probably won't even get accepted to one."

"Seth, you're smart, smarter than you really give yourself credit for, and I read your essays. They're better than mine," she said as her fingers absently brushed across the soft gray cotton of his t-shirt and leaned into him to kiss his jawline. "We'll get into the same college," she assured him as his brown eyes held her hazel, "and I'll have to keep all those other girls from trying to steal you from me."

Seth grinned as he rolled his eyes before he brought his left hand to cover her right that rested on his chest. As he looked down at their hands the smile slipped from his face and he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb with a heavy sigh. She had no idea that she had accidently touched on another thing that had slowly been eating at him for the last few months only the other way around. He still had a hold of her left hand in his right, but he raised her right hand that time to his lips and kissed the inside of her right wrist, just like he had her left.

"I love you, Avery," he said softly as he lowered her wrist and returned his eyes to her face. "There's no other girl in the world that could change that." She smiled softly at him as he held her gaze before she realized just what put that troubled look on his face.

Avery pulled her both her hands from his and stood from her chair. He frowned slightly as he watched her stand, but he didn't move. At least not until Avery was suddenly straddling his lap and sitting there facing him with her arms around his shoulders, the fingers of her right hand lacing into his hair. He stiffened as his arms fell to his sides and he bunched his hands into tight fists to keep himself from grasping her hips and pulling her even closer to him.

"I know," she said softly, "and you know that there's no other guy that could change the way I feel about _you_, right?" He swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bob in his throat as his fists only tightened at his sides. Avery wasn't sure if he was going to answer, but he nodded after a second and her smile grew as she continued to toy with his hair before she leaned into him and brushed her lips over his. "But you're still worried about it, aren't you?" she asked in a whisper as she pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. Seth sighed heavily as he gave in to the desire to touch her just a little bit and rested his hands on the outside of her thighs.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, Avery," he said as he shook his head and his hands slid up her thighs to rest on her jean clad hips. "The only reason why guys around here haven't been tripping all over you is because of me, and I won't have that advantage outside of here. What if there's-," he made to continue, but Avery wouldn't let him. She silenced him by pressing her lips firmly to his.

Seth's fingers gripped her hips tightly as she shifted closer, her body molding perfectly against his as their lips battled and her fingers tightened in his hair. Seth's right had left her hip and slid up her back, being sure to remain above the cable knit sweater she was wearing before he was soon cradling the back of her head in his hand. Avery couldn't help herself as she moved her lips from his and along his jaw before she started kissing along his neck, her hand left his hair to rest on his shoulder as her lips danced across his skin. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head and settled her lips by his ear.

"There's no guy in this world that can ever compare to you, Seth," she whispered. "Being with you is like riding a bike without holding on to the handlebars, and there's no one, aside from my parents, that I trust more." Seth sighed softly as she kissed his neck. He had been about to reply but when she nibbled on his ear lobe, it was a whole different story. Seth growled lowly in the back of his throat before he wrapped his arm around Avery's waist and stood.

Avery gasped quietly when she suddenly found herself lying on Seth's kitchen table, on top of the envelopes and everything else they had laid out on the table, but the slight pain from the pens digging into her back was forgotten the second Seth's mouth was back on hers. He kissed her roughly as her legs wrapped around his waist, her ankles locking against in his backside as he hovered above her, kissing her like he had never kissed her before and making her entire body erupt in a blazing fire she felt everywhere. If nibbling on his ear got that kind of reaction out of him, she was decided that she'd do it more often.

Avery's hands slid down his chest in between their bodies as he kissed her and supported his weight above her with his hands resting on either side of her head. She swore she could feel his muscles trembling under her touch when she reached the hem of his t-shirt, and just as her fingers slipped underneath the cotton and she brushed against his firm heated skin when a loud knock sounded on Seth's front door.

It was as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on the pair and Seth tore his lips from Avery's, both of them panting heavily as they looked at each other. Avery swallowed hard as she licked her lips and blinked a few times, her hooded eyes meeting Seth's even darker brown eyes that bore down on her. Seth sighed heavily as he looked down at her and was about to close in and kiss her again when the knock sounded once again on his front door. Groaning quietly he pressed his forehead against hers, and Avery took the opportunity to tilt her head slightly to kiss him chastely and thankfully it remained chaste because Seth pulled away before she could deepen the kiss.

"I should get the door," he said in a whisper, just as yet another knock sounded and a raised voice echoed in the house.

"Guys, I know you're in there!" the voice yelled and Avery giggled as she raised her hands to her flushed face and rubbed it for a second before she brought her hands to rest on Seth's shoulders.

"Why is it that Brady is _always_ interrupting us?" she asked and Seth grinned. "I'm serious," she said smiling. "He's always popping up at the worse time possible, and he's not supposed to be here until seven to get you for patrol. Since the sun is still out, it's not even five yet."

"Well, it's probably a good thing he came early," he said softly.

"My body wants to argue with you on that, but my head knows your right," she said and Seth smiled before he stood. However, Avery was still wrapped securely around his body. He laughed lightly as Avery tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"Ave, you're going to have to let go so I can get the door," he said and she playfully pouted at him.

"But you're so warm, and it's chilly in here," she said innocently as she batted her eyes at him, which made him roll his eyes because lately when they were alone Avery acted anything but as innocent as she really was.

"You'll survive," he said and Avery huffed a little before she unwrapped her legs from around him and slid her body down his, making him groan quietly, until she was settled on her feet. Seth intended to lean down and kiss her once more, but Brady pounded hard on the door once more.

"Guys, come on!" Brady yelled. Seth sighed and opted to kiss her forehead before he left her on her own in the kitchen to get the door. Avery let out a trembling breath as she turned back to the table to clean up the mess they had made on the table. Seth opened the door and a glaring Brady walked inside. "Seriously, man? Please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were," Brady said as he turned to face Seth and Seth rolled his eyes yet again as he shook his head.

"No, we weren't doing what you think we were," Seth said evenly as he closed the door. "We were talking about college and you interrupted a rather heated discussion." While it wasn't an exact lie it obviously wasn't the whole truth, but Brady didn't need to know that and thankfully he didn't press the issue.

"Oh," Brady said.

"Why are you here so early?" he asked as he glanced at the clock on the wall in his living room. "It's only four-thirty." Brady sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair and his hand fell back at his side.

"Kayla's at work and since she's banned me from the diner while she's at work because I 'distract' her, I've got nothing better to do. I'm bored, so, I thought I'd come hang out here until we have to patrol," he said as he looked at Seth, who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Seth asked and Brady shrugged just as Avery came walking out of the kitchen. She had on winter jacket, her backpack on her back, and all the manila envelopes tucked in her left arm. "Are you leaving?" Seth asked with a frown.

"Yeah," she said lightly before she glanced at Brady with a small smile. "Hey Brady," she said and he grinned.

"Hey Ave," he said. "Is it okay if I turn on the TV?" Brady asked as he looked at Seth and gestured over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Seth said absently and Brady went into the living room while Avery moved to stand in front of Seth. "Why are you leaving?" he asked in a whisper, his left hand reaching out and taking hold of her right and Avery smiled softly as she looked up at him.

"Dad is likely expecting me for dinner, so, I should head home," she said quietly before she rose up on her toes to kiss him, and Seth met her half way, catching her lips with his as he raised his right hand to the side of her face. "Remember what I said because I meant it," she said softly as she pulled away.

"Seven months ago you didn't even know if you wanted to start officially dating," he said just as quietly, but Avery shook her head.

"Don't doubt me, Clearwater, because you'll only look like an idiot in the end when I prove you wrong," she said before she kissed his chin with a grin and Seth smiled back at her. "I'm going to drop these off at the post office on my way home, okay?" she asked and he nodded. "I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow." After shouting a farewell to Brady, Avery left the two men on their own and headed home.

* * *

"I don't know why you're asking me to read through your report, Alyssa," Michael said as he looked up from the printed out pages in his hands and at the raven haired girl that sat at the table across from him. "You're probably more likely to find any minuscule mistake you could have possibly made."

"Fresh eyes are always helpful, Michael," Alyssa said, a small smile coming to her lips as she looked up from her algebra homework and at Michael. Michael nodded before he sighed quietly and returned his eyes to the report she wrote for her English class while Alyssa went back to her math assignment.

However, she couldn't help but steal glances at the older boy that sat across the table from her as she raised her left hand to the simple gold chain that rested around her neck and the small sphere shaped jade charm. The necklace had been Michael's gift to her on her twelfth birthday back in October. She rarely took it off, only doing so when she slept and took a shower.

Despite the brand new tablet her parents had gotten her for her birthday, the necklace had been her favorite present she had gotten that day. She may have only been twelve, but Alyssa knew that in the future when Michael asked her to make things official, she wouldn't hesitate like her sister did with Seth. She jump in head first and not even think about it. Alyssa mentally shook her head and focused back on her homework in case Michael caught her staring. Again.

The pair was sitting at the kitchen table in the Lahote house and other than the shuffling of the pages in Michael's hands and Alyssa's pencil scraping across the paper the air around them was quiet. Paul and Camilla were in Port Angeles, finishing their Christmas shopping, while Ryan was in his bedroom playing his video games as usual. Avery was likely to be at Seth's for at least a couple more hours since he wasn't due to join Brady on patrol until after seven. However, both Alyssa and Michael were surprised to hear Avery call out as the front door opened and closed.

"Anybody home?" she asked.

"In here, Ave," Michael said as he looked up from the paper in his hands just as Alyssa also lifted her head and looked to the doorway where Avery would be walking through. They both heard a soft thump before Avery appeared in the doorway, a small frown on her face.

"Hey," she said. "Where is everyone?"

"Mom convinced Dad today was a good day to finish their Christmas shopping, and Ryan's in his room," Alyssa said, answering her sister's question.

"Oh," Avery said before she ran her hand through her hair and shrugged out of her jacket before draping it over the empty back of the chair Paul sat in at dinner time.

"What are you doing home so early?" Michael asked, a grin on his lips as he watched Avery walk over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of juice. "I thought for sure you'd be at Seth's until he went on patrol."

"That was the plan," she said with a short pause to take a drink of her juice before she joined the duo at the table, "but Brady was bored and crashed the party." Michael laughed when he saw Avery roll her eyes before she sighed heavily.

"I bet," Michael said and Avery lightly smacked his right arm, knowing she'd only hurt her own hand if she hit him any harder.

"Shut up," she hissed and Michael grinned before Alyssa cleared her throat drawing their attention to her.

"I'm trying to concentrate here, and Michael, you're supposed to be checking my paper for me," she said and Avery held back a laugh as she watched her sister turn her green eyes to Michael, a dark eyebrow arching perfectly as she gave Michael a pointed look.

"Right," Michael said before he started reading through her essay once again. Avery covered her smile with the back of her right hand as she glanced at her friend and then looked at her sister, who was smiling at Michael before she caught Avery's gaze.

"Nicely done," Avery mouthed after she lowered her hand and held up her right hand to Alyssa. The younger girl blushed but laughed quietly before she gave her sister a high five and returned to her homework. Laughing silently to herself, Avery stood from her chair and made her way to her bedroom because her sister had at last come into her own; and she knew that in about five years Michael was going to have his hands full.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your reviews and adds! I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The Lahote house was bursting at the seams with Avery's friends, family, and the entire pack; everyone was there to celebrate Avery's eighteenth birthday. While the birthday girl was enjoying seeing everyone and spending time with the people she loved, they had all just gotten together weeks earlier for not only Christmas but New Year's Eve as well and in all honesty she really had wanted to have just a nice dinner with her family and Seth. She really didn't feel like having a party, however, her mother and grandmother were insistent on having a big party because according to them she only turned eighteen once.

Avery had just come out of her bedroom after seeking refuge in there for a minute, which allowed her to slip on her snow boots underneath her dark wash jeans. She was hoping to find Seth and maybe escape for a while without anyone being the wiser. She plastered on a smile as she rejoined the party and scanned the faces for Seth, finding the boy in question thankfully standing by the front door, she made her way over to him and encased his left hand into both of hers. He looked down at her and smiled as he turned his hand slightly in hers and laced his fingers through her right hand while her left hand remained resting over their joined hands.

"I was wondering where you went off to," he said quietly before he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"I hid away for a minute," she said as she looked up at him with a soft sigh. "As much as I love everyone here, I didn't want a party."

"I know, Ave, you complained enough about it over the last two weeks. I haven't forgotten," he said with a good-natured grin causing Avery to scoff before she raised her left hand and gently smacked his chest.

"Funny," she said before she let out another sigh and looked around. Everyone was having a good time, chatting, and eating. She tugged on Seth's hand then and took a step back, towards the front door. "Come on," she mouthed as she looked up at him, which caused him to raise an eyebrow and her to smile before the pair slinked out the front door. However, their little disappearing act did not go unnoticed and Camilla smiled to herself as she watched her daughter and Seth slip out before she shook her head and went back into the kitchen to get more potato chips for the pack of wolves in her house.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked once they were on the porch and Avery shivered slightly as she looked up at him. She should have grabbed her jacket since it was rather cold out, but with Seth around she wouldn't need it in the end.

"We're getting out of here for a little while," she said with a smile and Seth glanced at the house. "Come on, Seth," she said as she tugged on his hand and took a step back yet again, "let's get in your truck and drive." He wanted to tell her she was insane if she actually thought he was going to help her in getting out of staying at her own birthday party. Not only would Paul likely kill him, but Camilla wouldn't be all too happy with him either; and he had to admit that Camilla could be scarier than Paul sometimes.

"Do you want your folks to kill me, Ave?" Seth asked and Avery rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a drama queen," she said lightly. "We're not going to be gone long, just an hour or so. I need to get away from everyone for a while."

"Avery, I don't know," he said softly with a shake of his head and she sighed quietly as she stepped closer to him. She looked up at him her hazel eyes pleading as she rested her left hand against his chest, causing his muscles to tighten under her simple touch and his heart to race.

"Please, Seth," she said quietly as she ran her fingers softly across his t-shirt clad chest and he took a deep breath before he heavily let it out. He'd give the girl credit. She knew _exactly_ the right buttons to push when she wanted something from him.

"Fine, but no more than an hour," he said and she smiled at him before she raised up on her toes and kissed his chin, which made him smile before the pair made their way to his truck. Avery had tucked herself into his side to steal a bit of his warmth as they walked and he made a mental note to crank up the heat in the truck as soon as he started it.

Not two minutes later the pair was driving down the two-lane road and Seth chanced a glance at the girl beside him to see her sitting with her head resting back against the headrest and her eyes watching the scenery pass by. He frowned at the look on her face as he kept throwing glances in her direction every now and again. Ever since a few days after Christmas, he had noticed something was slightly off with his girl and his concern had finally came to a head. Especially because Avery was usually all about having a good time, and today she wanted to be as far away from all the fun as possible.

"Okay, Avery, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked as he glanced at her again and Avery lifted and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked him quietly and Seth sighed as he slowed the truck down and pulled over to the side of the road. He kept the engine running as he put his truck in park and turned to face her fully.

"Something's been going on with your for the last couple of weeks," Seth said. "I've put off asking you about it because I'd figured you'd talk to me about it when you're ready, but I can't wait anymore. It's not like you to not want to hang out with everyone. You're usually the life of the party, but at New Years all you wanted to do was sit on the sofa with me and now you're running away from your own birthday party. Ave, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she said tightly as she looked away from him and out the windshield in front of her. "I'm fine, Seth, I just didn't feel like having a party today."

"Why not?" he asked, his brow furrowed. He knew she was lying. She could tell little white lies to her parents and friends without a problem, but with him she couldn't look at him and lie. He was the one person Avery Lahote couldn't lie to, and while he didn't know the exact reason as to why, he had a feeling it was thanks to the bond they shared through the imprint.

"I just didn't, okay?" she said before with a huff she climbed from the truck and stormed down the road.

"Damn it," he said under his breath as he turned off the engine, pulled the keys from the ignition, and easily caught up with her. He gently grabbed her by her upper left arm and turned her around to face him.

"Let go of me, Seth," she said as she pushed at his chest, but he wasn't giving in this time. Instead, he wrapped her up in his arms while she continued to struggle against him.

"No," he said. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Nothing!" she shouted as she glared at his chest and the bunched up fabric of his t-shirt she had gripped tightly in her hands.

"Bull," he said. "Talk to me Avery Jade. Tell me what's going on so I can fix it."

"You can't fix it," she said weakly as he watched the glare on her face melt away and her hold on his t-shirt loosened.

"Try me," he said and she sighed as she shook her head, her eyes still focused on his chest.

"This is the one thing in my life, Seth, that you can't fix," she said before she turned her eyes up to his and he felt like he had been punched in the gut when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked his left hand leaving her back and rising to cup the right side of her head in his hand. Her eyes closed briefly at the touch before she sniffed and opened her eyes. Her right hand left his chest and he watched as she pulled a folded up envelope from the back pocket of her jeans and held it out to him. Frowning, Seth looked at the envelope and that at her.

"Take it," she whispered and he lowered his hand from her face and took the envelope. "A couple of days after Christmas, I got the mail and saw that I had a letter. Once I saw who it was from I should have just ripped it up and thrown it away, but my curiosity got the better of me."

Seth's frown only deepened before he took his right hand from her waist and unfolded the envelope only to growl lowly when he saw that the letter was from a New York correctional facility and the name 'Travis Rockwell' above his inmate ID number. His eyes quickly went to Avery's face and she was looking at the envelope in his hands. Avery had known that her biological father was not that great of a guy thanks to a sit down talk she had had with Camilla when she found herself curious about the man a few years ago. Camilla had reluctantly told Avery a little about him, like his name and that he lived in New York, and that their relationship had ended shortly after Camilla had gotten pregnant with Avery and moved back to Forks.

"Did you tell your parents about this?" Seth asked quietly and Avery shook her head negatively as she continued to stare at the envelope. "Has he written to you before?"

"No," she said, her still tear filled eyes moving up to capture his. "In the letter he said it's his first time writing to me and that he doubts I'll actually get the letter. He wrote that Dad would likely burn it before I even knew about it."

"You know Paul wouldn't do that, right?" Seth asked and she nodded.

"Of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Seth gave her a small smile, that she lightly returned before her frown settled back in.

"What else does he say?" he asked and Avery sighed as she raised her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Can we go to your house and talk about this?" she asked as she lowered her hands and looked up at him. "It's cold out here."

"Sure," he said quietly and as he reached to take her hand, she walked around him and back towards his truck. He ignored the sting in his chest at her rebuff, but he also knew that it hadn't been intentional and he slowly followed behind her. Avery was already back in the truck when Seth got there and as he tucked the envelope in his own jeans before he climbed in, he felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket. Sighing, he pulled his phone out and saw that he had a text from Camilla. Frowning, he opened the text message and he felt his face flush in embarrassment as he read her words.

"_I trust you with Avery, but since she's not on birth control yet remember: no glove, no love. ~ C"_

"Jeeze Camilla," Seth said under his breath before he hastily deleted the message and climbed into the truck, his face as red as could be. Thankfully, Avery was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice his flustered state, and without a word, he started his truck back up and the pair was on their way to his house.

* * *

Avery was tucked into Seth's side as they sat on the sofa in his leaving room and his left arm was wrapped protectively around her. They'd been sitting like that since they sat down about a half an hour ago, and Avery had yet to say a single word as she sat there with her head resting on his chest and Seth was doing his best to be patient. He knew he could have just read the letter, but he truly didn't want to unless Avery told him to. He felt like he was invading her privacy if he did; even though the crinkled white envelope that was currently sitting on the coffee table in front of them was rather tempting.

"He said that he's found God while in prison," Avery said, her voice actually startling Seth from his murderous thoughts and he looked down at the top of her head. "That he feels he needs to atone for all the wrong he's done in his life so that when his time comes he's welcomed into heaven."

"That's one place I'm sure he'll never get into," Seth said quietly as he ran his hand up and down her arm and Avery scoffed a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, especially since he's in prison for the rest of his life for killing his girlfriend and their unborn baby," she said and Seth's entire body stiffened while his arm around her tightened.

"What?" he asked lowly and Avery lifted her head to look up at him.

"It happened ten years ago. According to him, he came home drunk at like three in the morning and he was stumbling all over the place, which woke her up. They were fighting about his drinking and going out all the time, and then she said something about him needing to get his act together for the baby. He said when she said that, something in him just snapped. He went to the closet, grabbed a baseball bat they had in there and just started wailing on her. He said he thinks it had something to do with me." Seth's body was trembling underneath Avery as she spoke with a slight quiver in her voice, but he maintained control of himself.

"He blames you for him going psycho and killing his girlfriend and their baby?" he asked through a growl, and Avery shook her head negatively. "Then what in the hell does he mean?" Seth asked, his dark eyes angry, but not with her and she knew that.

"He didn't say how he connected the dots, Seth, so I don't know. They way he wrote it though, he didn't make it seem like it was my fault just that he felt like it stemmed back to what happened with Mom," she said and he sighed as he looked at the letter wishing it was the asshole himself so he could rip him to shreds rather than the paper like wanted to. "He said he wrote to me to tell me that he was sorry," she said and he returned his eyes to hers. "He said that he was sorry for what he did to Mom and how he treated her when she told him she was pregnant and everything else afterwards. He actually told me what he did to her, Seth. Did you know that he . . . that I'm alive because he. . ." She couldn't get the words out and Seth raised his right hand to her left that rested on his chest and nodded so she wouldn't have to. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter anymore, Avery," Seth said, his anger leaving him as he watched her tears return and the need to make her happy again replacing every other thought he had. He pulled her even closer to him, his hand going to rest on her hip as she melted into him. "Plus, that's not exactly something you tell a child. Why _he_ thought it was such a great idea to tell you in the first place, along with everything else he did, I have no idea."

"I'm not a child anymore, Seth," Avery said and he sighed quietly as he moved his hand from hers and cupped her face in his hand before he wiped at a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I know, baby. Believe me, I know," he said before he rested his forehead against hers with another sigh. "All any of us ever wanted was for you to be happy and to know just how much you're loved. Travis was an ass that didn't deserve Camilla in the first place, and since he didn't want to be a part of your life it was easy to forget he even existed after a while; and Paul loves you as if you were his own. You've had him wrapped around your fingers since before you could even hold your head up on your own, just like me." She laughed softly then, and Seth could feel the tension slowly leaving her body as he held her close and she sank even further into him. "He doesn't deserve another second of your thoughts, Avery. You're undoubtedly the only good thing he's ever had a part in, and he's really not worth all the trouble that comes with him."

"I know," she said as she tilted her head and buried her face in his neck. He sighed quietly as he wrapped his other arm around her and held her close as she breathed softly against his skin. They sat like that for a few minutes, just holding on to each other and simply being together; and that was all Avery really needed at that moment. "He wants to know how I'm doing," she said quietly after she lifted her head from his neck and looked at Seth. "He wants to know if I'm going to college in the fall and if I'm happy."

"Are you going to write back to him?" Seth asked and much to his surprise Avery nodded. "You are?"

"Yeah," she said.

"What are you going to tell him?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Three words," she said simply and he saw a familiar spark in her hazel eyes as she looked at him. "Go to hell," she said a small smile coming to the corners of her lips and he smiled at her in return.

"Now that's the Avery I know and love," Seth said as his hand returned to the side of her face and Avery smiled fully at him as her hand slid up his chest to rest along his jaw.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked, his hand leaving her face and lowering to rest on her waist.

"Listening and basically letting me know it's okay to hate him for everything he's done despite the fact that he's my biological father. I should have talked to you about it the second I got the letter, then maybe I wouldn't have made the last couple of weeks so rough on Mom. I've been kind of a bitch," she said and he smiled softly at her, his thumb rubbing small soothing circles on her side. "You're not going to dispute that comment?" she asked with a small smile and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You were being kind of bitchy lately," he said and she laughed quietly then, a sound that was music to his ears.

"I love you, Seth," she said through her chuckling and he smiled at her.

"I love you too," he said before she leaned into him and kissed him slowly. Their mouths moved together in perfect synchronization as Avery straddled Seth's legs on the sofa and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Seth's hands settled on her hips, his fingers gripping her tightly as her tongue slipped into his mouth and he growled lowly in the back of his throat as she shifted her hips against his. However much he wanted her at that very moment, they needed to stop before things went too far and as Avery's kiss left his mouth and trailed along his jaw, he struggled to find his voice.

"Ave," he breathed as he felt her teeth graze along his heated skin before soft kisses followed. "Jesus, Avery, hold on a second," he finally managed as she started to make her way up to his ear. He noticed then that her hands had found their way to the button of his jeans and she had unbuttoned them without him even realizing it.

"What?" she huffed as she pulled back and looked at him, her hands still holding onto his jeans.

"Not like this. Not now," he said, his dark eyes serious and Avery just blinked at him in response.

"Are you serious?" she asked and he sighed heavily before he pursed his lips and nodded. "Why the fuck not?" she demanded and Seth felt his lower regions jerk at the tone of her voice and the fact that she had just cursed at him, but she didn't even give him a chance to respond. "Is it even possible for a girl to get blue balls, Seth, because that's what you're giving me here," she said as she looked at him, her hands resting on his chest, and he laughed.

"Trust me, Avery, there's not a thing I want to do more right now than to do all the things I've dreamt about doing to you for the last few months," he said lowly and Avery felt her body tingle in places that only Seth made feel that way as a blush raged across her cheeks. "However, after everything that we talked about today and the fact that everyone back at your house is probably wondering where the hell we are, I think we should wait just a little while longer."

"You're right," she said with a sigh, "but how much longer, Seth?" she asked as her hands slid up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

"Not long," he said after he licked his lips and swallowed hard, "because I honestly do not think I can wait too much longer." She smiled at him then before she kissed him chastely.

"Take me home," she said softly. "I'm suddenly in the mood to have a little fun." He chuckled and nodded his head as she climbed off his lap. Seth quickly adjusted himself a bit, buttoned his jeans, and stood up, towering over her and smiling down at her as he looked at her. She took his hand and the pair started walking towards the door, both choosing to leave the letter behind. It was something that could be dealt with later, and Seth didn't want to damper Avery's good mood again.

* * *

After a weekend of celebrating Avery's birthday and spending time with Alyssa and his family, Michael found himself in the school's library that mid Monday morning during his free period. He was in the library to do some research for the paper that was due next week in his social studies class because Alyssa had basically told him to piss and get off the pot the day before when she found out he hadn't even started it yet. He smiled to himself as he remembered the lecture she gave him about how it was still important to do well his senior year because it still counted towards his GPA and colleges would consider it.

She was so convinced that he needed to go to college, but Michael had plans to stay in La Push and work for his dad come graduation in June. When she graduated and went off to college, it was then that Michael would leave La Push because he'd be going with her. He also knew that by then, his dad would likely pass down the role of alpha to him; however, he already planned on taking a page out of Jacob Black's book and hand his duties temporarily over to his beta while he went off with Alyssa. She had already told him that she had every intention of working at Forks Hospital at the conclusion of her residency, and when that happened he would resume his role as alpha and not until then.

He was making his way through one the aisles looking for a particular book when he heard quiet sniffling coming from the aisle behind him. Frowning, he walked to the end of the aisle and looked around the bookshelf only to see Alyssa sitting on the floor in the middle of the aisle, her pretty face in her hands as she quietly cried. Concern flooded his entire body as he looked at her while anger slowly bubbled within him as he vowed to find out whoever made her cry and rip his head off.

"Alyssa," he said quietly as he moved over to her. She jumped slightly and lifted her head as she looked towards him as he squatted down beside her.

"Michael," she said softly as she wiped at her face and sniffed once more before she looked at him, trying to act as if he hadn't just caught her crying. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not important," he said with a shake of his head. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not crying," she said as she looked away from him and he rolled his eyes.

"Lys," he said softly and she sighed quietly as she returned her pretty jade colored eyes to his face. "Spill."

"Casey Walters," she said and Michael frowned at the name of a girl that was in Avery and his class. Sure, the school was small but Alyssa was in freshman classes with Ryan and Sophia; he didn't understand what Casey would have to do with anything.

"What about her?" he asked and he saw Alyssa's lower lips tremble as tears thinly lined her eyes.

"She said that I was already a slut like my sister because I 'hang' all over you and the rest of the guys," she whispered, using air quotes and everything. Michael took a slow deep breath through his nose to calm himself but his body was trembling from the anger that was starting to boil over inside of them. Casey had some serious issues if she was calling Alyssa, who was only freaking twelve, a slut because the girl had spread her legs for every guy (him included) in their class and a few others.

"Casey's just projecting her behavior on to you and Avery because she's a jealous bitch," Michael said, mentally wincing at the curse word. He swore like a sailor sometimes, but it felt wrong to swear around Alyssa. "None of that's true about you or Avery, Lys," Michael said and she sniffed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to hear it," Alyssa said softly and Michael smiled sadly before he moved so he was sitting on his knees. He reached out for Alyssa then and took her into his arms. Alyssa wrapped her arms around him as best she could, but given that she was on the small side for her age and he wasn't exactly thin, her fingers didn't even touch. Michael kissed the top of her head as he hugged her and she sniffed once more as she turned her face into his chest.

"Don't worry about Casey, Alyssa," he said. "I'll take care of her."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice muffled by his chest but he heard her all the same.

"Nothing too drastic," he said, his eyes narrowing a bit as he looked off into the distance and held onto his imprint protectively in his arms. "We're just going to have a little chat."


	9. Chapter 9

I know I totally suck because this chapter is well over due, but I have a really good reason. My boyfriend was in a bad accident two weeks ago and he was in the hospital for a few days. Thankfully, other than a few severely bruised ribs, mild concussion, and a broken left arm he's okay. I've been taking care of him, so, that's why this chapter is so late. The next chapter should be up much sooner, I'm thinking Friday, and the end of this chapter is what everyone's been waiting for. Oh, and thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

As the school day drew to a close Michael was still _beyond_ angry, especially since at lunch Sophia filled him in on a few other things Casey had said to Alyssa that his imprint had left out during their talk in the library. Casey had said some pretty nasty things about Camilla and Avery before she proceeded to call Alyssa and her brother half-breeds. Ryan had overheard Sophia telling him everything and Michael had never seen the younger boy so angry. He knew then that Ryan had undoubtedly inherited his father's temper. However, Michael had managed to calm the young man down and told him that he would handle Casey.

Casey, of course, was in all of his classes and it had been very, _very_, difficult for the young man to keep himself from charging over to the girl and laying into her. She was oblivious to the murderous thoughts that ran through his head during class and she even had the balls to throw a smile and a flirtatious wave his way when she caught him glaring at her. Obviously, she had misinterpreted his glare for something else.

"Okay, Michael, what's going on?" Avery whispered drawing his glare from the raven haired girl across the room. Their physics teacher had given the class time to work on the workbook assignment, but Avery took the opportunity to find out what was bothering her friend. "Ever since lunch you've been looking at Walters like you want to rip her head off. Not that I think that it's a bad thing, but what gives?"

Michael sighed quietly through his nose as he looked at his friend. Alyssa had made him promise not to say anything to Avery, and Sophia had been quick to do the same. Ryan had also been sworn to secrecy for the time being, and he had reluctantly agreed; but only because he didn't want Avery to get into trouble. Michael and Ryan may have _wanted _to seriously injure the girl, but Avery . . . Avery would actually do it without any sort of hesitation.

She'd never gotten along with Casey and she had refused to speak to Michael for two weeks last year when she found out he had hooked up with the other girl. If Avery ever found out that Casey called her twelve year old sister a slut and everything else that she had said, Casey's death certificate was pretty much signed and already filed with the county.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything to you," he said without thinking and he mentally kicked himself when he saw Avery arch an eyebrow at him. "Look, Ave, I've got it covered, okay?" Avery glanced at Casey before her eyes were back on Michael.

"She said something to Alyssa, didn't she?" she asked and it was Michael's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised. She's been trying to get under my skin since we came back from winter break, and I figured she'd notice Lys hanging around us sooner or later. She _really_ hates the fact that you're actually ignoring her." Michael felt his cheeks heat slightly, but didn't say anything. "What did she say to Alyssa?"

"Ave, I promised Alyssa I wouldn't say anything to you, and I'm going to keep my word," he said and Avery gave him a serious look.

"Michael, I know she's your imprint and everything, but she's also my sister," she said and Michael wanted to laugh, but he held it back. Ryan had pretty much told him the same thing at lunch only his language was a little more colorful, especially for a fourteen year old.

"I'm not going to give you an excuse to beat the living hell out of Casey and get expelled halfway through our last year of high school, arrested, and destroy your chances of getting into any of the colleges you applied to," Michael said and Avery raised an eyebrow yet again.

"Was it that bad?" Avery asked and Michael gave her a curt nod.

"Yeah, but like I said, I'm going to take care of it, Ave," he said, his expression so serious that Avery simply nodded and let the matter go by turning her attention to her workbook. Michael was too on edge to actually concentrate at that moment and after fifteen agonizingly long minutes the final bell chimed. Avery looked at Michael as she stood with her things in hand before she smiled at him.

"Will you be over for dinner?" she asked and Michael chuckled.

"Aren't I always?" he asked back and she laughed lightly before she nodded and glanced to where Casey had lingered in her seat, her eyes on Michael.

"Looks like Walters is waiting for you," she whispered, but Michael didn't look at the other girl. "Try not to kill her and I'll see you later."

Michael nodded his head and watched Avery leave the now empty room before he looked over at Casey who smiled at him and pushed out her chest. He mentally rolled his eyes before he sent a strained smile her way and stood, picking up his books as he did so. He took a deep breath to calm the anger raging inside of him and walked over to her when the teacher had left the classroom. Casey continued to smile at him as he walked towards her and stood from her seat only to lean against her desk top when he settled in front of her.

"Hi Michael," she said flirtatiously and Michael sighed.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" he asked her and the smile slipped from her face as she looked up at him and blinked. "Alyssa Lahote is _twelve_ years old and you're calling her a slut and half-breed. Not only that, but you go and bad mouth her sister and mother."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Casey said as she plastered on another smile and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, which only served to piss him off even more.

"Sophia Cameron was with her when you and your friends cornered her in the bathroom this morning," Michael said and Casey's fake smile vanished as she stood fully and crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you think that they wouldn't tell me or anyone else about what you did, Casey?"

"I was just telling her what everyone else thinks of her and her family," Casey said defiantly and Michael rolled his eyes.

"You really have a warped sense of reality because I know for a fact that no one, outside of you, thinks that way about Alyssa and her family. You're pathetic for going after a twelve year old like that. Do yourself a favor, Casey, and grow up," he said before he watched Casey's copper's cheeks color red as her dark eyes left his face. "If you come after Alyssa again, you won't only have just me to deal with." Casey's eyes returned to his face.

"What do mean?" Casey asked.

"If you say anything to Alyssa ever again, I won't keep it from Avery," he said and for a second Casey's eyes widened before she quickly schooled her face. Michael realized then that Casey had thought that her threats to Alyssa were enough for the shy young girl not to tell anyone, and she had obviously didn't think about Avery ever finding out.

"I'm not afraid of Avery Lahote," Casey said as she once again crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you are, Casey," Michael said a smirk coming to his lips before his face went serious after a beat. "I refuse to ever hit a girl, but you know she won't hesitate to give you a black eye like she did back in seventh grade." Casey stiffened for a second before she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Uley," she said as she uncrossed her arms and grabbed her things. "You'll be lucky if I ever talk to you again."

"Trust me, Casey, I'll consider myself the luckiest guy in the world if you never breathed another word in my direction ever again," Michael said. Casey blushed deeply before she stormed passed him and out the room. When she was gone, Michael finally unclenched his hands from the fists they had formed the second he got within a foot of her. He sighed heavily as he looked down at his palms and saw that he had actually dug his nails into his flesh and hadn't realized it. He watched as the wounds slowly healed, leaving only the small bit of blood that had leaked from the wounds. Sighing once again, he flexed his fingers before he walked back to his desk, grabbed his stuff and left the classroom in search of Alyssa who he knew was likely waiting for him by his locker.

* * *

The rest of the week went by relatively quietly for everyone, and Casey took Michael's warning to heart because she didn't go within five feet of Alyssa whenever the two happened to pass in the hallway. Plus, the fact that Avery gave her the stink eye at every chance possible probably helped. That Saturday morning Avery was humming to herself as she got ready for the day.

Seth would be picking her up in less than a half an hour and sadly it was snowing outside. However, it was only lightly snowing and that wasn't going to deter the plans Avery had made for the day. Seth thought they were going to go to Port Angeles to see a movie and have dinner, their usual date routine, but Avery had different plans. When he would get there, Avery planned on sweet talking him into letting her drive and instead of going to Port Angeles she would be taking him right back to his house.

Avery smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror above her dresser and fluffed her hair, which was curled and falling over her shoulders. She had a thick white tank top on underneath a golden yellow v-neck sweater that had been one of the many gifts she had gotten on her birthday. She was wearing her favorite jeans and had already slipped on her black ankle boots to complete her ensemble. However, it was what lied underneath the _visible_ portion of her outfit that had her smiling.

She had gone to Port Angeles the other day with Kayla and Claire for a quick shopping trip, and her fellow imprints helped her pick out the dark pink lacy number that was really more strips of fabric than anything else. She knew that she didn't really need the pretty and _tiny_ wrapping because Seth could really have cared less, but it made her feel sexy and it gave her a boost of confidence that she needed to counter act the nerves that had barely allowed her to get three hours of sleep the night before.

"Hey, Ave, could you and Seth drop me off at Kevin's your way Port Angeles?" came Ryan's voice and she looked over her reflection's shoulder to see her brother standing in the open doorway of her bedroom. "We're going to hang out this afternoon and I need a lift." Kevin was Ryan's friend that lived in Forks and for a minute Avery internally panicked. She could _not _tell her brother that they weren't going to Port Angeles and that taking him to Kevin's would be way out of her way that day.

"Um," she said as she slowly turned around and looked at her brother, who frowned when he saw her face.

"Come on, Ave, it's on the way," he said. "With Mom at the bakery and Dad at a council meeting, and Michael already taking Alyssa over to Sophia's, you're my only hope. Mom will pick me up on her way home tonight, so, you don't have to worry about that."

"All right," Avery said. "We'll drop you off."

"Thanks, Ave, I'll get my stuff," he said, a smile coming to his face before he hit the doorframe and went off to his room. She sighed softly before she grabbed her bag from the foot of her bed and left her bedroom. She was walking down the hall when she heard the front door open, and she smiled when she saw Seth stepping inside.

He smiled back at her as he closed the door behind him and she laughed quietly before she walked over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him before she kissed him, surprising him a bit, but he was quick to kiss her back. It didn't last long and after a minute Avery was settled back on her feet as she looked up at him. Seth grinned as he looked down at her and his hands slid down her waist to rest on her hips.

"Hello to you too," he said as he raised his right hand and pushed some of her curled hair from her face. "You look great."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Ryan asked if we could give him a lift to Kevin's. Is that okay?"

"Sure," he said softly, his hand returning to her hip.

"Can I drive?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"You want to drive?" he asked and she nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know," she said with a slight shrug as she raised her hands to rest on his chest. "I just feel like it. So, can I?"

"Sure," he said again and she smiled at him before she rose up on her toes and kissed his chin.

"Thanks," she whispered and his grip tightened on her hips before he started to lean into her, however, just as his breath brushed over her lips, they were interrupted.

"Seriously, guys, can you keep your hands and mouths to yourselves for the next forty minutes? Mom and Dad are bad enough and I really don't need any more mental scaring," he said. Seth and Avery laughed as they pulled apart and Avery turned around to look at her brother, who already has his jacket on and was grinning at the pair.

"You ready?" she asked as she pushed away the blush on her cheeks and Ryan nodded as Seth grabbed Avery's jacket out of the closet. He held out to her and with his help she put her jacket on and held out her right hand. "Keys?" she asked and Seth laughed before he put his keys in her hands. "Okay," she said. "Let's go." The trio left the house, Ryan locking the door behind them.

* * *

After dropping Kevin off Seth was lounging back in the passenger seat of his truck as Avery drove to Port Angeles, but after a few minutes Seth realized that Avery was going the wrong way and he frowned. "Ave, you're going the wrong way," he said as he turned his head to look at her. The roads were a bit slick, so, she kept her eyes on the road ahead of her.

"No I'm not," she said and his frown only deepened.

"Yeah you are," he said as he shifted in his seat so he was sitting up and looking at her. "You're heading back to La Push. Didn't you want to go and see a movie?" She didn't say anything right away and he watched as she adjusted her grip on the steering wheel and licked her lips. She looked nervous and it was then that Seth noticed the rapid beat of her heart, which only made him a little more confused.

"Not really," she said after a minute and Seth blinked a few times as he looked at her. "I was thinking we could do something else, but Ryan sort of threw a wrench in my plans by asking for a ride."

"Okay, well, what want to do?" he asked and she adjusted her grip on the steering wheel once more, but Avery didn't say anything. "Ave?" he asked.

"You'll see when we get there," she finally said and Seth sighed quietly but nodded.

"All right," he said before he shifted in his seat once more and looked out the windshield. However, he couldn't help but glance at her again and again as she drove because his curiosity was getting the better of him.

* * *

When Avery pulled his truck up in front of his house and put it in park, Seth looked at her. Avery turned off the ignition and climbed out of the truck without so much as a glance in Seth's general direction. He frowned as he watched her jog to his front door and slip inside after using his keys to let herself in. However, she paused at the open door and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you coming in or are you going to sit in your truck all day?" she asked, her voice carrying into the truck since she was yelling. Still beyond confused, Seth climbed from the truck and started for the house. Avery smiled at him before she disappeared from the front door. Seth walked inside and practically tripped on Avery's discarded boots, bag, and jacket, which were all half-hazardly left lying on the foyer floor. He closed the front door and looked into the living room only to find it empty. He walked into the kitchen, but Avery wasn't there either and he was even more confused.

"Avery? Where are you?" he called.

"Up here!" came her voice and he looked towards the short staircase that led up to the second level of his house. The only rooms upstairs were the bathroom and his bedroom and as he listened closely, he realized that Avery was in his bedroom. Swallowing hard, Seth stepped out of his boots and took off his jacket. He left them with Avery's things before he walked over to the stairs and made his way upstairs.

His bedroom door was open, like he left it that morning, but there was a soft glow from light that Avery had obviously turned on shining into the hallway. He walked down the short hallway and stopped outside his bedroom door to see Avery standing at the foot of his unmade bed. He blushed a little when he realized that he had dirty clothes lying on the floor and in his rush to get dressed earlier, he hadn't fully closed a couple of his dresser drawers. Not exactly how he wanted Avery to see his bedroom, especially since that was the first time she'd ever been in there.

"It took you long enough," Avery said with a small smile and Seth walked into the room, scratching the back of his neck as he did so.

"Ave, what are we doing here?" he asked quietly as he lowered his hand. He already had an idea as to why they were there, but he felt he needed to ask.

"Do you really need me to answer that question, Seth?" she asked with her smile still in place. He could only shake his head negatively and Avery gestured for him to come closer to her. Seth slowly walked over to her and once again swallowed hard before he reached out and cupped her face in his right hand. He took hold of her waist with his left hand and pulled her close before he caught her mouth in a heated kiss.

Avery threw her arms around his waist and held him close, clinging to the back of his t-shirt as she did so. Her idea of how to spend their day went over far better than she was expecting. She truly thought she'd have to work her magic on him, but all she had to do was beckon him closer and he went in for the kill; and a thrill shot through her. Just when Avery's knees were about to give way, Seth tore his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and she nodded against his head before she turned her face towards his, kissing him.

"Yes," she breathed against his mouth and Seth kissed her once more. After a few minutes of heated kissing, Avery pulled her lips from his and took half a step back. Seth let his hands fall from her and Avery grasped the hem of her sweater and pulled it from her body, leaving her in her tank top and jeans. She smiled at him and he was quick to smile back before he mirrored her movement and pulled off his dark gray t-shirt. However, unlike Avery, he was completely shirtless and Avery couldn't help but run her hands up his rippled torso before her hands slid up to rest on his shoulders as he lifted her from the floor with ease.

Avery laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and Seth chuckled before he kissed her and then slowly moved his mouth along her jawline and down her neck as he crawled onto his bed. Avery gasped quietly at the feel of his heated lips against her skin as she felt him climb onto his bed before he slowly lowered her onto the tousled linens and pillows. She was surrounded by the scent that was distinctly Seth and she involuntarily arched her back into him when his teeth grazed along a sensitive spot on her neck. She felt his smile against her skin, and she used his mile distraction to her advantage by shifting her weight and flipping the much bigger man over so he was lying back on the bed and she was straddling his hips.

She raised her right hand and ran it through her hair as she sat back and took in Seth's mildly surprised expression before he grinned up at her, his hands resting on her thighs. Avery rested her hands on his chest before she leaned down and kissed Seth slowly, her hair creating a curtain around their faces until she slowly pulled back.

"Don't move," she whispered before she climbed off of him, making him frown as he watched her leave the bed. He sat up on his elbows and looked at Avery as she settled on her feet at the foot of his bed. "I bought something for you."

"And you want to give it to me _now_?" Seth asked, his voice husky, and Avery chuckled.

"Well, I am wearing it," she said.

"Oh," he said softly as he licked his lips, which only made her laugh softly as she looked at him and the look of pure anticipation on his face.

That look gave her all the encouragement she needed. Avery pulled the thick cotton tank top from her body, her arms falling to her sides as the fabric slipped from her fingers, joining her sweater on the floor. Her eyes never left his face as her hands went to the button of her jeans, and his eyes were glued to her body. She tugged her jeans from her hips and stepped out of them, leaving her in nothing but the panties and bra she had purchased just days earlier. The set left very little, if anything, to the imagination and Avery swore that Seth's brown eyes turned hungry as he looked at her.

"What do you think?" she asked, as she cocked her hip to the side and put her hands on her hips. "Do you like it?" Seth tore his eyes from her body and his darkened gaze met hers before he smiled at her.

"I like it, but I'm pretty sure it's what's underneath it that makes it as sexy as hell," he said lowly and Avery blushed lightly as she looked at him. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself lying back on the bed with Seth's body once again encompassing hers as he kissed her until she was breathless. His lips once again made their way along her neck while his hands explored and when his left hand took hold of her right breast, Avery gasped and once again arched into his touch.

Seth's hand left her breast and slid around her back, unhooking her bra and loosening the satin and lace from her body before, with Avery's help, slipped the bra from her body. For a fraction of a second, Avery was tempted to cover herself as Seth tossed her bra aside, but the way he looked at her made her freeze.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Seth asked as he looked down at her, his left hand cupping her face.

"You make me feel beautiful, Seth," she said softly and he smiled at her before he leaned down and kissed her softly. His hand slipped from her face and moved down to her chest before he took her breast into his hand once again, that time there was no barrier between their skin.

It wasn't long before both of them were as bare and their bodies intertwined. Avery's heart was racing from excitement and nerves as Seth once again rolled her over so she was lying back on the bed, and she laughed slightly when their foreheads collided as they both had moved in for a kiss. Seth chuckled with her before he kissed her forehead and then moved down to place a gentle kiss on her lips while his right hand left her hip and slipped between her parted legs.

Avery's hands gripped Seth's shoulders as their kiss deepened and Seth ran his fingers along her aching center. Avery whimpered into their kiss before she tore her mouth from his and let out a soft noise as she turned her face into his neck, her right arm wrapping around his shoulder while her left went around his waist. Seth kissed along her shoulder as she continued to whimper slightly and cling to him, her nails digging into his back.

"Oh God," she said as her head fell back when Seth slipped a finger inside of her and she opened her hazel eyes and looked at him. Their eyes locked as Seth moved his hand against her, her hips rolling slightly on their own and meeting his movements. Seth rested his forehead against hers and their heavy breath mingled together before Avery started to gasp quietly. "S-S-Seth," she panted and he picked up the pace knowing what was happening.

"Let go, baby, just let go," he breathed and he felt her inner muscles clamp around his fingers as she let out a scream that he silenced with a deep kiss as he continued to move against her as she trembled around him. Her nails scratched down his back, but he knew was soon as the wounds appeared they were gone and part of him was disappointed about that fact.

Slowly, he slipped his fingers from her but he continued to kiss her until he felt her go slightly limp around him. He pulled back and looked at her as she breathed heavily with her eyes closed, face flushed, and skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat across her skin. She opened her eyes after a minute and looked up at him with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"_That _was amazing," she said and Seth chuckled before he kissed her chastely.

"_That _was us just getting started. After all, we've got all day."

* * *

A/N: The "action" will continue in the next chapter. I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well even though it is a day late and a little shorter than normal! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Avery's smile grew as she looked up at Seth before her right hand found its way to the side of his face. She ran her thumb along his cheek and he closed his eyes, his hand leaning into her touch while she raised her head and caught his lips with hers. Seth breathed in deeply through his nose as he kissed her back, his left hand on her hip while his right hand resting on the bed beside Avery's left shoulder and holding his weight up off of her.

She brought her left hand to his chest while her right leg wrapped around his hip and with a little bit of effort, she flipped them so Seth was lying back on the bed once again. Avery pulled back from their kiss and remained straddling him, her body resting on his lower abdomen. The feel of his skin and the heat of his body against her made that glorious coiling feeling once again settled in her stomach as Seth groaned quietly and settled his hands on her outer thighs.

Avery felt Seth jerk against her backside as she watched him close his eyes and she blushed lightly before she bit her lip to hold back her smile. Despite everything that had happened in the last forty-five minutes, she had yet to actually _see_ and/or touch Seth the way he had seen and touched her. He'd kept her too preoccupied by exploring every inch of her, but now she was determined to make him feel as good as he made her feel. Even if she hadn't the slightest clue what she was doing.

Seth slowly opened his eyes and tightened his grip on her thighs when he looked up at Avery, who was looking down at him and biting her lower lip. Her hands rested close together on his chest and her arms were pressing her bare breasts together in a way that made it nearly hard for him to keep his eyes on her face. However, he managed to do just that as he slid his hands up her smooth thighs to rest on her hips, his thumbs brushing against her hip bones and making her shiver slightly as she released her lip and smiled down at him. He easily smiled in return before she slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him.

He kissed her back without thinking as his left hand left her hip and to her face before he pushed her hair back and held her face in his hand. Avery slowly eased her lips from his before she kissed along his jaw, and Seth took a slow ragged breath when Avery's nose brushed against his earlobe briefly while her lips made their way down his neck.

His hand left her face and slid down her back before his hand returned to her right hip as Avery kissed his collarbone. Seth licked his lips and closed his eyes once again, revealing in the feel of Avery's soft lips against his skin. He was doing his best to control himself, to allow her to take her time and explore much like he had done with her, but it was hard for the man to do just that. His body was tense as he held himself back from taking over, and he knew that Avery could feel it so he was trying to calm himself down.

"Relax, Seth," Avery said softly as she lifted her head and looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm trying," he said, his voice rough, and Avery licked her lips.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"What?" Seth asked after he stared at her for a second. "No," he said as her question sunk in and he shook his head, his hands loosening on her hips.

"Then what is it? Why aren't you relaxing? I'm trying to make you fe-," she made to continue, but Seth silenced her by lifting up his head and kissing her hard, his fingers once again gripping her hips tightly.

"You're not doing anything wrong, Ave," he breathed as he tore his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm trying to control myself so I don't fucking ravage you until you can't walk," he said and Avery was pretty sure her entire body flushed red at not only his words but the rough and practically growl like tone his voice took on.

"Oh," Avery whispered and Seth found himself chuckling.

"Yeah, 'oh,'" he said teasingly and Avery smiled at him.

"Just relax and don't move," Avery said. "Be patient because you'll get another turn soon enough. It's my turn right now." Seth grinned up at her as he sighed and rested his head back again his pillow.

"All right," he said softly before Avery kissed him chastely. Her kisses once again followed the same path she had taken before, only moving a little faster as her body slid down his. Both of them took a sharp breath as she unintentionally brushed against him and Avery lifted her head up from his chest and caught his even darker gaze.

Avery gave him a wicked smile he wasn't aware she was even capable of before she continued kissing her way down his body. His breathing became more labored the lower she went and the lower she went the more nervous she became. When she reached his belly button, she pulled back and settled her body in between Seth's slightly open legs. She sat back on her shins and biting her lip yet again she took him into her right hand.

"Shit," Seth hissed under his breath as he gripped the blankets underneath him, his hands balling the straining fabric as he watched and felt Avery work him in her hand.

Avery looked at Seth, watching his face as she repeated in her mind every tip that Claire had given her during their little shopping trip; and she couldn't help but smile when he groaned quietly and pumped his hips into her hand as he arched his back and closed his eyes. She pulled and squeezed one last time only to hear something rip before she found herself lying back on the bed Seth's body covering hers. He pinned her to the bed by holder her arms above her head.

"Enough," he growled and Avery gasped in a breath when she felt him throbbing against her lower lips. He leaned down, being sure to keep her hands pinned above her head, as he kissed her hard and slid himself against her. Avery felt like she was on fire as he slid up and down against her, and yet she shivered at the same time.

She arched her hips into his as she kissed him back, moaning into the kiss as her legs wrapping around his waist and causing Seth to growl once more before he pulled back from her. His eyes were wild as he looked down at her and Avery was finding that she _really _liked this new slightly dominating side of the man she loved. He kissed her forcefully once more before he pulled back completely, moving back to sit on his knees as he looked down at her.

"Do _not _move," he said and Avery licked her lips as she nodded her head in agreement before he climbed from the bed. Avery remained completely still as she watched him move over to his dresser. He opened a closed drawer and shuffled around before he pulled something out and tore it open.

Seth turned around and Avery watched with a racing heart as he slid on protection and returned to his position over her body. Avery raised her hands to his chest and slid them up to his face as he leaned down and kissed her far softer than he had before he climbed off of the bed. She held his face in her hands, kissing him back as he scooped her up into his arms and held her close. His right hand slipped between them to position himself at her aching entrance.

He kissed her once more as he started to sink himself into her body. Once again, she raked her nails across his back as she whimpered into their kiss. Seth moved in slow, giving her time to get used to him as he kissed her and caressed her body in his hands. Their hip bones met and Avery felt a few unexpected tears leak from her eyes, and Seth felt them too. He kissed them away and pressed his forehead against hers, their breath once again mingling together.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth and she took a slow and deep breath.

"I love you too," she said, her lips brushing against his as she whispered the words and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She encouraged him to move as she kissed him chastely and slowly he began to move.

They easily found a smooth rhythm together and the pain Avery was experiencing slowly ebbed away and the heated coiling sensation began building in her lower abdomen as her hips met every thrust of Seth's. Their mouths were practically fused together as their bodies, both slick with sweat, slid against each other and Avery was soon panting his name once again after she tore her mouth away from his and buried her face in his neck.

"Almost, baby," he whispered as the roll of his hips quickened against hers.

"Oh God," she said as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter and locked her ankles against his backside as the world went white around her. Seth groaned as Avery practically screamed his name and her inner muscles clenched him hard. Seth soon followed, groaning as he held himself still inside of her and kissed her neck, and the two collapsed in a heap on Seth's bed.

* * *

"So, how was your weekend?" Kayla asked in a whisper, cornering Avery at her locker before the start of classes that Monday morning. Avery laughed quietly as she tucked her loose hair behind her ears, and finished exchanging her books and tucked the ones she needed for her morning classes into her bag.

"It was good," Avery said as she closed her locker and started for her first period class. Kayla's eyebrows rose before she was quick to follow after Avery.

"Good? All you can say is that your weekend was good?" Kayla asked and Avery felt her cheeks heat slightly, but she just innocently smiled at her friend as she casually tossed her hair from her face.

"What do you want me to say?" Avery asked and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"A little more than _that_, especially since I know you're no longer a card carrying member of the 'V' club anymore," Kayla said, lowering her voice before she wiggled her eyebrows and Avery laughed loudly, drawing a few looks their way for a second before everyone else went back to their business.

"It was . . .," Avery trailed off and shook her head as a wistful smile came to her lips. "There's not a word in the English language to accurately describe how amazingly wonderful my weekend was," she said as Kayla and her walked into their classroom. "How is that for a description of my weekend?" Kayla just beamed a smile at Avery as the two girls settled into their seats while Michael looked between them.

"Do I _want _to know why the two of you look like you're up to no good?" Michael asked and Kayla and Avery shared a look before they both looked at Michael.

"No," they harmonized before they laughed and Michael rolled his eyes. However, a grin settled on his lips as he shook his head. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had Avery smiling like an idiot. At least it was easy for him to figure out since he patrolled with Seth on Sunday, and the man had a _seriously _hard time keeping his thoughts to himself.

Michael had seen Avery in a way he had _never_ wanted to see the girl who was as good as his sister, but thankfully Seth had managed to keep his thoughts mostly PG-13. Otherwise, Michael was pretty sure he'd need therapy if he hadn't.

* * *

At the end of classes that day, Avery made her way out to the parking lot with Ryan who was riding home with her and Seth instead of going over to his friend's house. Michael and Alyssa were walking with them and the quartet walked in a comfortable silence.

Once outside, Avery smiled and raced over to Seth's truck not really caring that she probably looked like an idiot as she raced over to where he stood outside of his truck, leaning against it. Seth grinned when he saw Avery jogging over to him and he was quick to catch her around her waist as she jumped slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Did you miss me or something?" Seth asked as she pulled back slightly and Avery laughed as she looked up at him and smiled. She'd been smiling so much that day, her face was actually starting to hurt.

"Maybe a little," she said and he kissed her forehead before he looked up and over her head.

"Michael!" Seth called and he jerked his head backwards. Avery glanced over her shoulder and slid her hand down Seth's chest and looked up at him.

"Pack meeting?" she asked, knowing that there was only one reason as to why Seth would want to talk to Michael and Seth nodded curtly. "Is something going on?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Ave," Seth said quietly, his hands still settled on her waist and underneath her open jacket.

"What's up?" Michael asked and Seth looked away from Avery as she stepped aside to see her brother, Alyssa, and Michael standing there.

"Meeting at your house," Seth said and Michael sighed quietly. "Ave can drive Alyssa and Ryan home in my truck. We'll ride to your place together." Michael nodded before he absently patted the back of Alyssa's head while Seth handed Avery his keys. "Drive carefully okay. The rain we had around lunch made the roads slick."

"I'll be careful," she said as she took his keys and Seth smiled at her before he kissed her chastely. For a minute, Avery watched Seth and Michael walk away before she shook her head and looked at her siblings. "Ready?" she asked and the pair nodded before the three of them climbed into the truck.

"I can't wait until I phase," Ryan said as they started their drive home and Avery glanced at her brother who was sitting in the front passenger seat while Alyssa was tucked in the back.

"Why?" Avery asked and Ryan sighed as he looked at her.

"So I don't feel so left out of everything," Ryan said. "For once I'd like to be in on all the secrets that Dad, Seth, and all the other guys keep from us."

"It'll happen soon, Ry," Avery said.

"Not soon enough," Ryan said heavily and Avery looked at her brother.

"I bet by this time next year you'll start transitioning," Avery said.

"You think?" Ryan asked and Avery nodded as she smiled at the hope she heard in her brother's voice.

"Avery look out!" Alyssa suddenly screamed and Avery quickly snapped her eyes forward only to see someone standing in the middle of the road, waving her down, and she was barreling towards them. She barely registered the car pulled off to the side of the road, flashers flashing as she hit the brakes hard.

The truck slid on the icy road, fish tailing and spinning around fast as Avery over corrected and sent the truck flipping into the trees. The screams and yells of her brother and sister was the last thing Avery heard as darkness consumed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well, and I'll do my best to update again as soon as possible. Thank you all so much for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Ryan's breath was coming in gasps the truck finally stopped moving as the back of the truck hit a tree and it thankfully landed on the tires and not on the roof. Ryan's hands were gripping the dashboard in front of him and as the adrenaline pumped through his body he looked down at himself. Surprisingly, he was okay for the most part. His head was pounding from when it hit the passenger side window, breaking the glass, but other than that he was okay. However, he had a feeling that once the adrenaline stopped pumping he would undoubtedly be sore. He looked behind him when he heard Alyssa whimpering and he swallowed hard when he saw her tears.

"Lys," Ryan said, "are you okay?"

"I think my leg is broken," Alyssa said through her tears and Ryan glanced at her legs to see Seth's heavy tool box that Ryan knew the older man kept in the back of the truck lying on Alyssa's right leg. He saw blood soaking through the light jeans she was wearing and he knew that that was probably not a good sign.

"It's okay, Lys," Ryan said when he heard shouting echoing from up the road. Obviously the idiot that was standing in the middle of the road was coming to see if they were okay. "It's going to be okay," he said, trying to reassure his little sister and Alyssa nodded despite the quiet sob that escaped her lips.

Ryan sighed, not liking the fact that his sister was in pain and there was nothing he could do to help her just then. Ryan looked at Avery then and his face paled when he saw her slumped over the side of the steering wheel.

"Avery?" Ryan asked as he slowly unbuckled his seat belt and shifted so he could get a better look at her. However, he froze in his seat when he saw the blood pouring from a wound on his unconscious sister's head and the odd angle her of her left shoulder and arm as it hung limply at her side. "Avery?" Ryan asked again, a little louder as he stopped himself from touching her. He didn't want to make any injury she had worse, but once again Avery didn't respond.

"Are you kids okay?" a voice came from Ryan's side of the car and anger swelled in the young man.

"Do we look like we're fucking okay?" Ryan roared at the man he didn't know. It was the man that had been standing in the road. Ryan tried to get out of the truck, but the damage to the passenger side of the truck had him trapped inside. "When I get out of this truck, you better be at least a hundred miles away because I'm going to fucking kill you. What in the hell were you doing standing the middle of the fucking road?" The man was too flabbergasted at Ryan's rage and anger and his mouth just opened and closed several times. Ryan tried to calm himself, but he found the action very hard to do as he looked at the man.

"Ryan," Alyssa whimpered and the young man turned his head and looked at his sister. "Call for help, please," she said through her tears. Ryan's anger melted away and he nodded before he pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans, and with shaking hands he dialed 911.

* * *

"As odd as this is for me to say, I'd rather be doing homework with Alyssa at her kitchen table right now," Michael said to Seth as the two walked towards his house and Seth chuckled. "What's this about anyway?" The car ride had been silent, not uncomfortably, just neither man felt like chatting since both had just left their imprints behind. They'd taken their time getting to Michael's house, the usual fifteen minute drive turned into thirty and neither of them was in too much of a rush to go inside.

"Gavin and Brady picked up a trail this morning on the southern border of the reservation," Seth said with a slight shake of his head. "Your dad doesn't think much of it since it was faint, but we're going to double up on patrols just to be safe and he wants to go over everything; make sure you younger wolves know what to do." Seth grinned at the young man, who rolled his eyes as they walked up the porch steps.

However, they hadn't even reached the top step when Paul came tearing out of the house and the expression on his face was unlike anything Seth had ever seen before. Seth opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Paul pushed past him and Michael before he jumped into the air, phasing without a thought. He disappeared into the trees before the remnants of his now shredded clothing hit the ground.

"What was that about?" Michael asked and Seth shook his head, a frown on his face, before they both heard heavy footfalls behind them. Michael and Seth looked to the house to see Sam standing there, looking like he was going to be sick as he looked between Seth and his son; and Seth felt his stomach sink at the look.

"What happened?" Seth asked, his voice quiet as his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Michael looked between Seth and his father, and he didn't like the feeling that settled in his stomach as he looked at his dad who looked like he was somewhere between crying and blowing up much like Paul did.

"Dad, what's going on?" Michael asked and Sam sighed as he opened his mouth, but he found he could speak as he looked at his son.

"Sam," Seth said sharply as he walked onto the porch and Sam looked at him. "What happened?" he asked again.

"There was an accident," Sam said, after finally finding his voice.

"An accident?" Michael asked as he quickly joined Seth and Sam on the porch. "What kind of accident?" Sam kept his eyes on Seth, knowing that if he looked at his son he wouldn't be able to get all the words out.

"Ryan's okay, Alyssa's hurt but she's alert, and Avery . . . she's . . .," Sam trailed off and Seth felt like his world was shattering around him. He actually staggered back as a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life ripped through his chest. "Seth," Sam said quietly as he reached out and steadied the slightly younger man and Seth gripped onto Sam's forearm.

"Is she . . .?" Seth asked and Sam shook his head negatively, instantly knowing what Seth was trying to ask. A small bit of relief washed through Seth, but he was still on edge.

"Camilla's at the hospital with them and that's where Paul is headed," Sam said as he let go of Seth's shoulder and looked at Michael, who had gone pale as he stared at his father. "Go," he said as he looked between them.

"Wait," Emily said quickly as she rushed out, bag of hastily gathered clothes in hand. "For Paul," she said as she held the bag out to her son. Michael took it, too numb to respond before the pair turned and ran back to Michael's truck, Seth taking the keys from the younger man before they climbed in and sped the entire way to Forks.

* * *

"Take the bag to Paul," Seth said quickly as they climbed from the truck and Seth spotted Paul's large gray and white wolf pacing and growling within the trees.

"Why me?" Michael asked and Seth glared at Michael.

"Because I said so," Seth snarled and Michael stiffened before he gave Seth a curt nod and jogged for the trees. Seth let out a slow breath and ran towards the entrance to the hospital. The second he stepped inside, he found Ryan sitting in the waiting room holding an icepack to the right side of his head. "Ryan," Seth said sharply and the young man looked up. He stood and lowered the icepack from his head as he did so and Seth quickly made his way over to him.

"Nobody's told me anything yet. They just rushed them both inside, and when Mom got here they brought her back after she hugged me to death," Ryan said as he shook his head and Seth sighed heavily before he ran his hand through his hair and put his hands on his hips.

"What happened?" Seth asked and it was Ryan's turn to sigh.

"Some ass was standing in the middle of the road trying to wave down someone for help after he blew out a tire. Apparently, he's too cool for a fucking cell phone," Ryan sneered and Seth was pretty sure he'd never seen Paul's son so angry. However, Seth watched it melt away as the fourteen year old's face went solemn and he closed his eyes. "Avery didn't see him until the last minute because we were talking," he said, his voice going quiet as he shook his head and slowly opened his eyes to stare at the floor between their feet. "She slammed on the brakes and we must have hit some black ice or something because we just went sliding. Avery turned the wheel, but I guess she turned it to too hard because we started spinning out of control. The truck flipped when we hit the ditch, but we landed on all four tires after hitting a few trees."

"It's not your fault, Ryan," Seth said as he reached out and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. Ryan scoffed as he looked up at Seth, tears lining his brown eyes as he looked up at the guy that was like the older brother he didn't have.

"Not completely," Ryan said, "but if it wasn't for me, Avery probably would have seen the guy sooner and none of this would have happened. Alyssa was still conscious but her leg was _really_ bad; and Avery . . . she . . . she didn't look good, Seth." The tears that Ryan had been holding back started to fall and Seth swallowed hard before he pulled Ryan into a hug that both of them needed.

"She's strong, Ryan, she'll be okay," Seth said quietly even though he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Ryan of that or himself.

"Dad," Ryan said when he saw Paul and Michael walked into the hospital and Seth and Ryan pulled apart before Paul and Michael descended upon them. Paul was quick to take his son in his arms, surprising the fourteen year old for a fraction of a second before he returned his father's tight embrace. After a beat of hugging his son, Paul let out a soft sigh before he held his son at arm's length and looked at him.

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked and Ryan quickly retold the story that he had given Seth and Paul growled quietly as it let go of his son's shoulders and ran his hand down his face. Michael sighed heavily and sank down into one of the chairs in the waiting room, his head going in his hands. Seth, trying to keep a brave face not only for the others around him but to stop himself from going insane with worry, sat down beside Michael and put his hand on the younger man's back.

Seth quietly assured Michael that Alyssa was going to be fine and while Michael nodded in response, Seth knew Michael wouldn't believe his words until he could actually see Alyssa with his own eyes. Seth sighed as he removed his hand from Michael's back and rubbed his hands across his face before he ran his right hand through his hair, pulling at it slightly in frustration. He rested his elbows on his thighs, clasping his hands in front of him and closing his eyes.

It had been a long time since he prayed, and he wasn't sure if anyone was actually listening, but as he sat there he silently prayed. He prayed for both girls to be okay and he prayed hard for Avery. If she didn't make it, Seth knew that there would be nothing left for him in the world. If she didn't pull through, he would take a page out of Taha Aki's book and shift before he'd disappear into the woods, never to be seen again.

* * *

They'd been waiting for almost an hour. Paul had had every right to go in search of Camilla, but he chose to remain in the waiting room with Ryan. After trying, and failing, to convince his son that the accident wasn't his fault, Paul had taken to pacing in the waiting room. Seth had been tempted to join him, but he'd remained where he sat beside Michael who looked like he was going to be sick he was so worried. Ryan had returned to his seat and was once again holding a new ice pack to his head, which had started pounding slightly the longer he waited for word on his sisters.

"Paul!" came Camilla's voice and all four of them turned their eyes to see a teary eyed Camilla running to Paul. He met her halfway and Seth stood as he watched Camilla cling to Paul as she buried her face in his chest. Camilla didn't say a work as Paul gently ran his hands up and down her back, trying to help calm her tears, and even though Seth knew what his friends were going through was not the least bit easy he was annoyed that Camilla hadn't told them how the girls were yet. Michael was quick to stand before he walked over to the couple with Seth slowly following and Ryan right at his side.

"Is Alyssa okay?" Michael asked quickly, his voice quiet, and Camilla lifted her head to look at the young man. She took a slow deep breath as she wiped at her eyes and nodded her head.

"She's in surgery right now, but she'll be okay," Camilla said.

"Why is she in surgery?" Paul asked before Michael could.

"Her right leg was completely broken, practically crushed, in the accident," Camilla said. "The bone broke through the skin. They have to put a rod and pins in her leg to help the bone heal correctly and in a few months she'll have another surgery to take the rod and pins out."

"When will we be able to see her?" Michael asked.

"She'll go into recovery and then into a room," Camilla said. "It's probably going to be at least another two hours before we'll be able to see her." Michael nodded his head as he let out a heavy relieved sigh before he put his hands on his hips.

"Camilla," Seth said and Camilla turned her green eyes to Seth's brown. "What about Avery?" he asked and his stomach clenched as fresh tears lined her eyes. However, she was able to hold them back before she started describing Avery's condition.

"Her left shoulder was severely dislocated and her left forearm was broken," Camilla said. "She hit her head on something in the accident and she's got a gash on the right side of her head near her hairline that took twenty stitches to seal. She's suffering from a bit of brain swelling and she's . . . she's . . .," Camilla licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"She's what, Camilla?" Seth asked softly, his hands clutching into such tight fists at his sides that his hands were actually trembling from the strain.

"She's in a deep coma," Camilla said and once again, Seth felt like the air had been kicked out of his lungs. Camilla's voice broke as she said the words and a tear made its way down her cheek. Paul sighed heavily before he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and Ryan practically ran from the hospital. Everyone watched the boy run out the doors and Michael looked at the others.

"I'll go talk to him," Michael said and Paul nodded before Michael turned and followed the path Ryan had taken outside.

"Where is she?" Seth asked, bringing Paul and Camilla's attention back to him and Camilla raised her right hand to her face before she wiped at her eyes.

"She's in the ICU right now," Camilla said. "They said she'll be in there for the next few days so they can monitor her brain swelling." Seth nodded his head and moved his eyes down to the tile floor. "You can go in and sit with her if you want," Camilla said softly and Seth's eyes quickly went back to Camilla's face. "Maybe having you close will help in some way." Seth wanted to go without a second thought, but he paused and looked at Paul who nodded.

"Go on," he said. "We'll be in there after we talk to the doctors and get Ryan." Seth nodded and after getting the directions from Avery, he made his way further into the hospital, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

* * *

Seth wasn't really sure what he was expecting when he walked into the small room, but he certainly wasn't expecting to find Avery hooked up to a ventilator. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked further into the room and took in the white cast wrapped around her left arm and the brace that was keeping her shoulder in place to help it heal.

Her normally pale complexion was ashen and the bandage that was wrapped around her head and the bruises that were already forming on her skin made him angry, but he kept his temper in check. There was no point in getting angry. Getting angry wasn't going to help Avery get better, it was only going to force him away from her and that was the last thing he wanted.

He walked around the foot of the bed and glanced at the various monitors and saw the wires that connected Avery to them. He sighed softly as he pulled the box shaped chair that was undoubtedly uncomfortable to the right side of the bed before he lowered his tall frame down into the chair. Seth reached out with his right hand and slid his hand, palm up, underneath her right hand that rested on the bed at her side. He was careful not to loosen the monitor that was clipped to her middle finger or jostle the IV in the back of her hand.

Seth's eyes trailed up her arm to her face and he sighed once more as he looked at her face. He could smell the antiseptic in the room but he could also smell the blood that was obviously still in her hair, and he felt sick to his stomach. He licked his lips and looked away from her face as tears came to his eyes.

He stared at her still hand that rested over his before he slid forward so he was sitting on the edge of the chair. He rested his left hand on her forearm, realizing for the first time that her skin felt a little cooler than normal to his touch and he didn't like that in the least bit. He closed his eyes, causing a few tears to escape his eyes, before he slowly opened his eyes and returned his gaze to her face.

"Come on, Ave," he said heavily. "I need you to fight this. I need you to get better and wake up. I can't live without you, Avery Jade. I just can't." His voice broke as he said the words and a silent sob escaped his lips as he bowed his head.

Seth leaned forward and rested his forehead against her blanket covered stomach as he openly cried, not caring that the nurses were watching him with tears in their own eyes. He didn't care who saw him crying because at that moment he was nothing more than a broken shell of a man.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, first, I suck for not responding to everyone's reviews, but I've had a truly insane week because my office is moving and I've been working ten to twelve hour days (even half days over this past weekend) to get read for it. That said, THANK YOU all so much for your reviews and adds. I hope you all like this chapter and as always, PLEASE let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Two Weeks Later_

Seth did not leave Avery's side for more than an hour every day for the last two weeks, and that was because Camilla basically forced him to go home and get some rest. However, his rest consisted of just a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes, which was why he was currently back at his house and standing under the hot spray of the shower. He barely registered walking in the front door before he had made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Sighing heavily, he tilted his head back, letting the water splash against his tired face for a few seconds before he bowed his head and ran his hands through his now clean hair. He reached forward and turned off the water, pushed back the curtain, and climbed from the tub before he grabbed his towel from the counter. He ran the towel over his face, through his hair and then down his body before he wrapped the towel around his waist. He wiped the fog from the mirror and looked at his reflection for a minute. He looked just as tired and worn out as he felt, and a very small part of him just wanted to crawl into his bed and not leave it but that was not going to be happening anytime soon.

He could barely step into his bedroom because all that flashed through his mind was the last weekend he had spent with Avery. Her scent still filled the room, clinging to the sheets he had yet to wash, and it made his heart ache all the more. Taking a deep breath, Seth looked away from the mirror as he grabbed his comb from the counter before he hastily ran it through his hair that hung in his eyes. He needed a haircut, however, he was decided that he'd get it cut when Avery was up and about. Until then, it was just going to continue to grow.

With his hair combed back and finally out of his eyes he gathered his dirty clothes from the floor before he slowly made his way into the hallway and slowly into his bedroom. However, he stopped just inside the bedroom door when he saw that his bed was neatly made and his hamper, which had been overflowing with his dirty laundry yesterday when he had come home to shower. He frowned as he looked around, hand gripping the towel around his waist before a throat clearing behind him made him jump slightly before he turned his head and was shocked at who he saw standing at the end of the hall by the foyer.

"You seriously look like shit, Seth," Leah said as she uncrossed her arms from in front of her chest before she walked down the hall and took Seth's dirty clothes from his hands and went into his room. She tossed them into the empty hamper and turned back around to look at him.

"Leah," Seth said, his surprise at actually seeing his sister for the first time in five years clear in his voice, "what are you doing here?" he asked and Leah sighed quietly before she ran her fingers through her chin length black locks.

"Emily, and Mom, called me," Leah said simply and Seth blinked at her. Leah had left with Jacob and the Cullens a long time ago for Alaska, and she had actually found her imprint there, a man named Keegan. They'd been married for seven years now, and Leah and Keegan didn't get to visit often since Keegan was a fisherman and his demanding job didn't allow much time for traveling far from home. So, to see his sister standing in his house was a bit of a surprise. "Everyone's worried about you, and from the way I found your house and the way you look I can see why. Your place was a wreck when I got here, and when was the last time you actually slept for more than an hour at a time and actually in your bed?"

"I'm fine, Leah," he said as he shook his head and made his way over to his dresser with his hand holding on to the towel around his waist so it wouldn't fall. "You came all the way down here for nothing." He heard his sister sigh as he pulled out a pair of clean boxers and jeans from his dresser along with a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Seth, look, I understand that you're _beyond _worried, but you need to take care of yourself," Leah said as Seth kept his back to his sister. "I worry about Keegan every time he goes out on the boat. I never know if he's going to come home for sure, and he refuses to let me get a job on the boat so I can make sure he does."

"That's not the same, Leah," Seth said before he slammed the dresser drawer closed and turned around to look at her. "You know it's not, so don't try to compare the two." Leah glared at her brother as her hands went into fists at her sides. "Look, Leah, I don't want to fight with you," he said with a heavy sigh as he shifted all of his clothes into his left arm before he ran his hand down his face and stared at the floor for a bit. After taking a deep breath, Seth shook his head and looked at his sister once more.

"Thank you for coming down here, thank you for cleaning up my place and doing my laundry, and thank you for caring; but until Avery wakes up, I can't rest. I just can't." Seth said, his expression serious as he looked at her. Leah felt her anger melt away when she took in the expression on her brother's face and her heart actually ached for him.

It took meeting Keegan for Leah's hard and cold heart to finally melt, and as she looked at Seth she realized that he was right. She didn't know what he was going through and her worry for Keegan was different than his worry for Avery. Keegan had wandered into Leah's life eight and a half years ago, and right now he was at her mother's house safe and sound and waiting for her. Avery had been in Seth's life for over eighteen years. He had watched her grow up and loved her on every level possible. He couldn't remember what life was like without her in it, and Leah didn't even want to imagine the turmoil her brother was going through.

"Oh Seth," she said softly before she quickly walked over to her brother and hugged him tight, not caring that he was still slightly wet from his shower. Seth dropped his clothes to the floor at his feet before he hugged her back just as tight, clinging to her as if she was his last remaining link to sanity.

* * *

"Are you as happy as I am that you're finally getting out of here tomorrow morning?" Michael asked as he sat beside Alyssa's bed, his homework in his lap. Alyssa had her catch up work spread out on the tray hovering above her hospital bed, and Michael had promised her he'd turn it in for her on Monday. She gave him a small smile as she looked at him before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes and no," she said and he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. His expression made her giggle and the sound made him smile because over the last two weeks, she hadn't had much to laugh about.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she sighed quietly.

"Well, yes because I miss home and I'll probably be a lot more comfortable in my own bed," Alyssa said, "and no because now I won't get to ask Dr. Garrison questions anymore." Michael laughed and shook his head as he smiled at her.

"How's my girl?" came Paul's voice from the door and both Michael and Alyssa looked at the door to see Paul walk into the room. He looked rough, not as rough as Seth had when he checked in on Alyssa before he left to go home for a shower and change of clothes, but rough enough for Michael to be concerned.

"I'm okay, Dad," Alyssa said as she put down her pencil and turned her full attention to her father. "How's Avery?"

"Same as she was yesterday," Paul said as he ran his hand through his hair and came to a stop beside Alyssa's bed and tried to offer a smile at his daughter. He moved his hand from his side and tucked Alyssa's hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, Lys," he said trying to sooth the worried look on his youngest daughter's face. "You know as well as I do that Avery's tough. She'll be okay."

"Yeah, she's too stubborn to go down without any sort of fight," Michael added, drawing her eyes to him. Alyssa nodded her head even though deep down she wasn't as sure as her father and Michael seemed to be.

* * *

Two days later, Seth was once again at Avery's side. She'd been taken off the ventilator and removed from ICU after a week in the hospital, and all of them had looked at that as a positive; but Avery had yet to show any true sign of waking. However, for the first time since she had been in a coma, that morning Avery reacted slightly when Dr. Garrison pressed his pen into the palm of her right hand. The doctor assured them all that that was a good sign, so, Seth's hope in Avery waking up was rekindled. It was almost midnight as Seth sat beside Avery's bedside, her right hand in both of his as he gently caressed her hand between his much larger and much warmer hands.

His tired eyes were focused solely on her face as he held her hand in his. She looked better, if still a bit pale, and the brace was gone from her shoulder; however the cast remained around her left arm. He spent the daylight hours talking to her about everything and anything; keeping her up to date on what was going on in their small slice of the world outside of her hospital room. At night, he would just hold her hand like he was at that moment and ask her to wake up.

It was at night when he was totally alone with her, and it was then that he wasn't under the pitiful gazes of his friends and family. He didn't want them to hear him practically beg her to open her eyes, to wake up, and he didn't want them to hear the total desperation in his voice as he spoke the words. It had been bad enough that he had broken down in front of Leah the other day, but to his surprise his sister had yet to use it against him. However, that night his lack of proper sleep over the last two weeks was finally starting to catch up with him and he was struggling a bit to stay alert and he had yet to go through the usual speech he gave her every night.

Seth sighed quietly before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the palm of her hand before he scooted his chair a little closer to the bed. He leaned forward and rested his head on her stomach/hip area, but was sure to keep his face turned towards her head. He lifted his right arm and rested it across the tops of her thighs before his hand rested on her right hip. His left hand remained holding hers on the bed underneath his chest and with another sigh he closed his eyes. He was going to rest his eyes for a few minutes. That's all he had planned, but his exhausted body had other ideas and soon Seth was sound asleep.

* * *

Avery's head pounded slightly as she slowly started to wake up. However, she was warm and the gentle weight that was wrapped around her was comforting and familiar. She took a deep breath through her nose and with a little bit of a struggle she slowly opened her eyes. For a second she was confused as she stared at the ceiling because she was not in her bedroom and after that fleeting moment of confusion, she realized that she was in the hospital.

It was then that she remembered the accident, Seth's truck flipping and Ryan and Alyssa screaming. Panicking at the thought of her siblings being hurt, or worse, Avery tried to sit up but found the task impossible thanks to the fact that she was so weak that she could barely even move her pounding head. Plus, the heavy weight on her lower half wasn't helping her any. Looking down, Avery saw Seth lying against her and for a moment her panic ebbed away. She moved her hand, which was encased in his, slightly and the movement made Seth's eyes snap open before he was sitting up. His left hand remained on her left thigh while his eyes were on her face.

"Avery?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief as his brown eyes met her hazel. Avery tried to speak, but her throat seemed to close on her and her voice was nothing more than a croak.

Seth's hand tightened around her hand and the smile that lit up his face was almost blinding. Her worry for her siblings must have shown in her eyes because he was quick to stand, his left hand letting go of hers only to be replaced by his right as his left hand moved to the side of her face.

"Ryan and Alyssa are both okay," Seth said softly as he ran his thumb along her cheek in a soothing manner, and Avery let out a deep sigh as she looked up at him. "I need to get your nurse," he said quietly. "I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded her head once since her throat still wasn't cooperating enough for her to speak. He smiled at her, his thumb running along her cheek one more time before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for a fraction of a second.

Avery closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on hers and when he pulled away she opened them just in time to see him stand fully and quickly turn on the balls of his feet before he jogged out of the room. Avery glanced around the hospital room and saw the blinds of the room open. It was pitch black outside and it was obvious to her that she had been out for hours because school had gotten out at 2:45. Her mouth was beyond dry, but aside from the slight pounding in her head and the fact that she was very weak, the rest of her felt perfectly fine.

It was then that she saw the date on the white board at the foot of her bed, which had her name and the name of her nurse written on it. The date on the board read that it was February twelfth, and that made absolutely no sense to Avery. If it was, that meant that she had lost almost two and a half weeks. Tears filled her eyes as her confusion overwhelmed her and when she heard Seth walk into the room, she looked towards the door.

"The nurse is calling the doctor on duty to come and check on you," Seth said. "She said you could have some water, so, I got you . . . what's wrong?" he asked when he spotted the tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but once again her voice refused to work properly. "Here," he said quickly as he sat down on the right side of the bed and helped her slowly sit up before he brought the cup in his hands to her lips. Avery was still too weak to do much moving, but she raised her right hand to rest on Seth's forearm as she took a few small sips from the cup in his hand. "Better?" he asked when he pulled the cup away, but Avery kept her hand on his arm as he lowered it between them to rest on his leg.

"Seth," she said, speaking in a gentle whisper since that was all she could really manage as Seth continued to hold her up with his left arm wrapped around her. "H-how long have I been in the hospital?" she asked quietly and Seth sighed heavily.

"A little over two weeks," he said, his heavily lidded eyes locked with hers. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at him, blinking rapidly to try and hold back her tears.

"Two weeks?" she asked, her voice still quiet and raspy, and he nodded his head.

"You took a pretty bad hit to the head in the accident. You've been in a coma ever since." It was then that Avery noticed the deep, dark circles under Seth's eyes. He had slight beard growth, like he hadn't shaved for a couple of days, and he looked absolutely terrible. She knew then that he probably rarely left her side, and she doubted that he'd gotten any sort of rest since the accident.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and he furrowed his brow.

"For what?" he asked, gently shaking his head as he looked at her.

"For wrecking your truck and making you worry," she said, her voice breaking and disappearing a bit, but he understood her all the same.

"I can get another truck, Avery Jade," he said as he shook his head, "and I worry about you all the time. That's nothing new."

"But not like this," she whispered.

"No, not like this, but I knew sooner or later you'd come back to me." Her tears returned but she managed to hold them back. She doubted he had believed that for the whole two weeks she had been unconscious, but he was putting on a brave face for her at the moment and truthfully she appreciated it. She didn't think her muddled brain could take much more.

"I love you," she said and he sighed once more before he pressed his forehead against her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as his forehead touched hers and the familiar sensation of being consumed by Seth wrapped comfortably around her.

"I love you too, Avery," he said before he lifted his forehead and brushed her lips against her skin. "I love you so much," he said into her hair and Avery wish she had a little more strength so she could wrap her arms around him to hug him, but Seth was holding her close and that was enough for her at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I am a terrible person because it's been a month since my last update, but it's all because this chapter hated me. I'd start it, get half way finished with it only to erase it and start over. I'm still not really happy with this chapter, but I hope you all like it. Thank you all for your reviews and adds, and hopefully I will not keep you waiting for the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Seth, seriously, quit hovering!" Avery said as she glared down at the mat covered floor at her feet. She could feel the heat from Seth's hands as they hovered on either side of her upper waist as she stood between the two balancing bars, her arms supporting most of her weight and shaking slightly as she readied herself to make the long walk to the other end.

"I'm trying to make sure that you don't hurt yourself if you fall," Seth said from behind her, his voice sounding wounded. However, Avery was far too tired and agitated at that moment to really care that she hurt his feelings just then.

It had been a week and a half of trying to rebuild her muscle strength to start walking again since her muscles decided that they didn't want to cooperate and let her walk out of the hospital when she was released three days after waking up from her two week long coma. Seth had carried her out to his truck when she had been discharged from the hospital, and much to her surprise her father had been allowing Seth to spend the night with her and even share her bed at night.

Avery was finally making decent progress and it was because she'd spent all her free time over the last week at the center to get herself to that point. Of course Seth had been with her during all of it, but at that moment he was starting to get on her nerves. Even though he wasn't around when she was at school, it felt like he'd barely left her side for longer than five minutes. She knew he meant well and that he was worried about her, but there was only so much she could take before she completely lost it. Right then she was trying to do something on her own, without his or anyone else's help, and his hovering made her feel like he didn't think she could do it yet.

"If I fall, I fall. The mats are on the floor for a reason and I'll be fine. I can't concentrate with you playing helicopter," she snapped and her physical therapist, a pretty red haired older woman named Gail, covered up her light chuckle with a cough. Seth sighed heavily before he finally lowered his hands and stepped back from her and around the left bar.

"I'm just trying to help, Ave," he said and Avery sighed heavily as she turned her head to the left to look at him, her arms still shaking slightly.

"I know, and I really love you all the more for it; but it's seriously getting on my nerves," she admitted and he sighed dejectedly. "If I'm going to get any better, I need to do this on my own. You know that's true, Seth, so let me do this. Please."

He nodded curtly then as he made fists at his side while Avery looked away from him and continued slowly shuffling her sock clad feet over the mat. She took slow determined steps, her eyes focused down at her feet. She knew her legs were getting stronger every day because she was able to stand on her own for at least ten minutes now and with a great deal of effort she could push herself out of a chair. Now, it was just a matter of putting one foot in front of the other, and soon enough she'd be walking and running around like nothing had ever happened to her.

Seth watched with his hands clenched at his sides to prevent himself from reaching out to steady her as Avery slowly made her way down the bars, more of her weight settling on her legs with each step she took. When she reached the end, which seemed to take forever for the alert man, she let out a heavy sigh but smiled as she turned her eyes to Seth. For a second, thanks to the tired yet elated smile on her lips, Seth found his breath taken from him before she laughed lightly.

"Okay, Seth, you're needed now," she said quietly and Seth was in front of her in less than a half a second it seemed before his hands were fastened onto her upper waist. She smiled up at him as she put her hands on his upper arms and used him to hold herself up with relative ease. "It's getting easier," she said quietly and Seth couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her. She'd gone from pissed at him to ecstatic and he was decided at that moment that he would do his best to stand back whenever she was at therapy. He'd let her do it all on her own unless she asked for his help because any anxiety he felt would be well worth suffering through if he got to see that smile that was on her face again.

"Good," he said just as quietly.

"Okay, Avery, I've think you've done enough for today," Gail said and Avery looked away from Seth. She opened her mouth to protest, but Gail was quick to cut her off. "I know you're anxious to get walking again, but if you push yourself _too_ hard, you'll end up hurting yourself and starting over at square one. Do you want that to happen?"

"No," Avery said and Gail nodded her head as she smiled at Avery before she looked at Seth.

"Can you handle her?" Gail asked even though she already knew his answer to that question.

"Yeah," he said easily and Gail smiled at the pair before she nodded her head and picked up the file from the bench seat beside her.

"All right," she said. "I'm just going to go into the office and update your file. I'll see you tomorrow." Avery nodded and Gail turned around before she headed off to her office. The second Gail was out of the room Avery let out a quiet squeak as Seth scooped her up into his arms with ease before she laughed lightly and put her arms around his neck while he grinned at her.

"Pretty soon you won't have to carry me all over the place," Avery said as Seth turned with her securely in his arms towards where the simple wheelchair she had gotten from the hospital sat. It was bulky and impossible for her to maneuver on her own in her family's house, so, Seth often carted her around through the various rooms of the house; much to her father's chagrin. "If it wasn't for your wolf strength, I probably would have broken your back by now," she said in a quiet whisper even though he was the only one in the room with her. Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head as he sat her down and she reluctantly slid her arms from around him and let her hands fall into her lap as she situated her legs on the small foot stools.

"Ave," Seth said heavily as he leaned forward, his hands holding up his weight resting on the arm handles of her wheelchair. Whatever he had been about to say left him as he looked down at her. For the first time since she woke up there was a sparkle in her hazel eyes as she looked up at him, and that coy smile that often left him stupid was on her lips. At that moment, the old Avery was back and he had to admit that he had missed her.

Sure, she'd put on a smile and a happy face for everyone when she woke up and had done so for the last two weeks but Seth knew that Avery was anything but as happy as she led everyone to believe she was. She may have been able to fool them all, but she couldn't fool him. He knew she was depressed and hated the pitiful looks she got whenever she left the house. She'd be going back to school on Monday, and Seth knew that she was not looking forward to it. Alyssa on the other hand was _beyond _happy to finally be back in school, which she had started last week, even though her leg was still in a cast and she was also using a wheelchair to get around. Seth would worry about Avery when she was at school, but he knew with Michael there and of course Ryan, who was now a full-fledged member of the pack since his anger at the whole accident situation accelerated his change which had already slowly began.

"Yes?" Avery asked quietly when he didn't say anything else and brought him back to reality. She was looking up at him expectantly and he couldn't help but chuckle at the far too innocent expression that was on her face.

"I love you," he said and Avery blinked as she looked at him, her playful expression turning soft as she smiled softly at him before she raised her hands to his face, pulling his lips down to hers. Seth gripped the handles of her wheelchair tightly as he let her control the soft and chaste kiss.

"I love you too," she said back when she pulled her lips from his, her hands remaining on his face, and he smiled.

"Ready to go home?" he asked and she nodded as she sat back in her wheelchair before she lowered her hands and brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face.

"Yeah," she said. "I need a bath." He laughed lightly before he kissed her forehead and stood.

"To bad I can't help you with that, huh?" he asked and Avery laughed lightly as she looked up at him.

"_That_ is one area that I actually wouldn't mind your help in, but we both know that Dad would kill you if you tried," she said and he chuckled as he nodded and walked around to the back of her wheelchair. "Wait," she said as he started to push her and he stopped. Avery turned slightly and looked up at him with a grin. "What's today?" she asked and he frowned.

"Thursday," he said slowly.

"And what time is it?" she asked and Seth glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Almost noon," he said as he returned his eyes back to Avery, a frown still on his face.

"Dad's in Port Angeles today with Jared, Mom's at the bakery, and Alyssa and Ryan are in school," Avery said slowly and the frown left Seth's face as he smiled. "We have no one to answer to for at least three and a half hours. I know I'm pretty much a gimp, but . . . do you feel like making the most of it?"

He didn't say anything in response, but the grin his smile had morphed into was all the answer Avery needed before he started pushing her as quickly as he could from the therapy center. Avery laugh as her heart started to race in anticipation, and she couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

It didn't take Avery long to figure out that Seth wasn't taking her to her house, he was taking her to his and when they got there, he didn't even bother with her wheelchair. He simply picked her up out of his truck, kicked the door shut behind him before he carried her up the porch steps. Slowly, he lowered her to the floor and Avery wrapped her right arm around his waist to hold herself up while he unlocked his door and opened it. Seth carried her inside and once again kicked the door closed.

She laughed softly before she kissed along his jaw and made her way to his left ear while her hand found its way into his hair, which he had kept long at her request. She had to admit that she liked the way he looked with slightly longer hair and she _really_ liked running her fingers through it, especially since it was so soft. The second her lips brushed the spot that she knew drove him crazy, he growled lowly and practically ran to his bedroom.

Avery laughed once again when she suddenly found herself lying back on his bed, somehow free of her jacket and shoes, with Seth hovering above her for a second before he kissed her briefly. His lips started to make their way down her neck and she let out a breathy sigh as she closed her eyes and her right hand found its way to his hair once again. She gasped when she felt his left hand slide along her hip before he started to push up her t-shirt. That was the first time since she woke up that Seth and her had done anything more than kiss chastely or snuggle, and she had almost forgotten the sensations rushing through her body as Seth kissed and touched her in ways that only he had ever done.

Seth pulled back slightly to take off his t-shirt and Avery ran her hands up his bare and solid chest before she brought his mouth back down to hers. She kissed him deeply as she threw her arms around his shoulders completely and Seth sighed into her mouth as he took control of the kiss. They remained that way, locked around each other for several long minutes before Seth pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her.

He wasn't really sure they should be doing what they were about to do. It wasn't that he didn't want to because he loved her with everything he had and it had been a very long time since he had even kissed her like he had just done, but she was still recovering from the accident and wasn't truly strong enough to fully participate yet. So, she would be at his mercy and if he really did want he wanted to do to her they'd never get out of the bed in time to make it back to her house before everyone got home. Hell, they'd be lucky to leave the room by New Year's Eve and it was only the beginning of March.

"Seth," she said as she looked up at him, her face flushed and her lips already swollen. She moved her hand to cup his cheek and her voice and touch broke him from his thoughts and he sighed quietly as he looked down at her.

"Should we really-," he started but Avery interrupted him.

"Stop thinking and just kiss me," she practically begged. He didn't need to be told twice because he realized that she needed him as much as he needed her and he did as she asked and stopped thinking before he kissed her once more.

His hands moved to her sides and he slowly started pushing her shirt up. He broke their kiss long enough to rid her body of her shirt with her help before his lips descended upon hers once again. Avery's arms wrapped around Seth's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the bed. He sat back on his knees on the bed, Avery's legs going around his waist since he had already been settled between them as he sat her on his lap.

Avery's hands slid down his back as they kissed before Seth once again broke the kiss and she was forced away from him for a second while Seth pulled her sports bra from her body. Seth tossed the dark fabric aside before he leaned in and kissed Avery chastely and then moved his lips along her jaw, down her neck, and to her chest as Avery leaned back slightly allowing him better access. She gasped sharply, her hand once again going to his hair, as he suckled at her chest and paying equal attention to her breasts and held her close.

Slowly, Seth lowered Avery back down onto the bed before his mouth and hands moved down her body. Avery shivered as he kissed her belly button while his hands grasped the waist of her black yoga pants, taking hold of her underwear with them before he pulled back and freed her body of her only remaining clothing. She shivered once again as goose bumps raced across her skin as he kissed up her right leg and his hand slid up her other. They may not have worked all that well yet, but it was only her muscles that she had to retain. She could still feel everything and she was glad for that.

"Seth," she said quietly when his kisses moved to her inner thighs as he inched his way up her body. She lifted her head and looked up at him when he didn't respond and watched as he brought both of her legs to rest over his shoulders and started to move in to her. She gasped again and closed her eyes as her head fell back and her right hand once again moved into his hair.

It wasn't long before she was a whimpering mess underneath him and when he had his fill of her, he slowly kissed his way up her body once again. Avery was on fire as he moved up her body and she was already breathless and panting as she raised her hands to his head and brought his mouth to hers. Seth growled against her mouth as her hands slid down his chest and reached in between them, taking him into her hand as they kissed.

"Make love to me," she whispered into his mouth as she pulled him towards her. He kissed her as he gently moved her hand aside and slid into her.

* * *

After a nice long bath together Seth and Avery got to her house about fifteen minutes before Ryan, Alyssa, and Michael arrived home after school. They had settled themselves on the sofa and Avery had no more pulled out her makeup work for school when her siblings and friend came walking through the front door.

"Hey," Ryan said and Avery smiled at her brother who looked much different than he had before the accident. He'd grown about six inches and gained about thirty pounds of muscle. Since his change he looked even more like their father, but unlike their dad he had surprisingly control of his abilities. Even with his short temper, Ryan was able to control it and his body's urge to phase when he got angry. He went back to school after only a couple of days, which had left not only Sam but all of the pack members impressed.

"How was therapy?" Alyssa asked from where she sat in Michael's arms as the alpha to be carried her into the living room and settled her in Paul's favorite chair. Alyssa smiled up at him in thanks and he winked at her before he lowered his towering frame onto the floor next to her. Ryan may have been the one to take care of her at school since they were in the same classes, but when that final bell rang Michael was at her side faster than you could blink.

"It went really well," Avery said with a smile as Ryan sat down on the sofa to Avery's left since Seth was sitting on her right. "I'm getting stronger and it's getting easier. It won't be too much longer before I'm walking around on my own." She put away her work, setting it on the coffee table while the five of them sat there talking and laughing for a little while before Brady and Kayla stopped by to see how Avery was doing.

Kayla had taken Ryan's place on the sofa next to her when Ryan and Brady had gone off to Ryan's room to play a video game, and while Seth and Michael were talking about something going on with the pack Kayla gently nudged Avery's arm to get her attention. Avery turned her eyes to her friend who was grinning at her before she leaned in to whisper in Avery's ear.

"Why are you glowing?" Kayla asked in a whisper and Avery felt her cheeks heat as Kayla pulled back and looked at her with a knowing and expectant look on her face that only made Avery's blush deepen.

"I don't know," Avery said just as quietly, but Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Sure you don't," Kayla whispered. "What did you and Seth do when you finished therapy?" Avery was certain her face would never return back to normal thanks to how hot her face felt and she knew she was likely the color of a tomato. "Yeah, I thought so. That highly satisfied look on your face is like an outline of how you spent your afternoon," Kayla said quietly with a grin as she crossed her arms over her chest. Avery laughed then and playfully shoved her friend's arm, which only made Kayla laugh as she uncrossed her arms.

"Shut up," Avery said through her chuckling as she returned her hands to her lap, but Kayla simple smiled at her. Seth took hold of Avery's hand, never breaking in his conversation with Michael and Avery glanced at him a small smile on her face. She saw his slight grin and she realized that he had heard her whispered conversation with Kayla and his ego had obviously been stroked when she didn't argue with Kayla's observations. Avery smiled fully then and squeezed his hand before she returned her attention to Kayla and started talking about what she had missed that day in school.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I will not be the least bit surprised if you all gave up on me and no one is reading this chapter because I am seriously a terrible person for not updating in over TWO MONTHS! I've just been so insanely busy. Between two friends getting married and a family reunion I've had zero time to write, but I finally managed to finish this chapter and I hope if anyone is actually reading this update that you guys like this chapter. The next update will be an epilogue, and I promise to do my absolute best to get it up ASAP. I've also been tinkering with an idea for another story, but I'm not sure when it'll be up or if you guys are even interested in it.

Anyway, thank you all for reading and your reviews/adds. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Four Months Later_

"I can't believe my baby's graduating high school. I feel so _old_," Camilla said as she fussed with Avery's hair, creating perfectly sculpted curls that cascaded down to almost her lower back. Since the accident, Avery hadn't cut her hair other than a slight trim and having bangs added to her hairstyle and it had grown like a weed. Avery laughed lightly as she looked at her mother's reflection in the mirror; however, she sobered up when she saw the tears in Camilla's eyes. "Pretty soon you'll be off to Northwestern, hundreds of miles away from home, and all on your own for the first time."

"Mom," Avery said softly and Camilla looked at her daughter's reflection. "I'm not going anywhere yet, and I won't be on my own. Seth will be there with me." Camilla let out a quiet laugh before she leaned forward and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and gave her a backwards hug.

"That's true, but I won't be," Camilla said as she pulled back and Avery turned her head over her shoulder and looked at her mother. "And your father's not exactly thrilled with your idea of getting an apartment off campus with Seth rather than the two of you living in separate dorms on campus," she said as she gently brushed Avery's bangs from her eyes.

"You told him?" Avery asked, her eyebrows shooting up as she shifted slightly in her seat. "I thought we were going to wait to break that news to Dad when Seth and I had everything packed in the truck and were about to leave." Camilla put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she moved so she was standing in front of her.

"He caught me looking at apartments online," Camilla said with a shrug. "What was I supposed to tell him when he asked why I was looking at apartments in Illinois?"

"I don't know, but not the truth!" Avery said and Camilla laughed at Avery's panicked expression and the girl huffed as she looked at her mother. "Mom, it's not funny."

"Yes it is," Camilla said before she shook her head. "You've got nothing to worry about, Avery. I know that you think that your father still likes to think of you as that four year old little girl in pigtails who would sit on his lap every night while he read her a story, but after the accident and all that Seth did for you while you were recovering, he's accepted the fact that you're not that little girl anymore."

"Really?" Avery asked and Camilla nodded.

"Really," she said. "He may not _like_ it, but he's accepted it. Besides, right now he's more focused on Alyssa and Michael." Avery laughed at that and Camilla smiled. Paul had loosened the reigns when it came to Avery and Seth, but his grip on Alyssa and Michael's relationship was tighter than ever before. A stiff knock sounded on Avery's bedroom door before it opened to reveal Paul who was dressed in a nice pale yellow polo shirt and black slacks.

"Everyone's here for picture taking before we head over to the school," Paul said. "Are you ladies just about finished?" He was proudly smiling as his eyes settled on Avery and she looked at her father with a small grin on her lips as, on still slightly weak legs, she stood. Like her sister, Avery still wasn't one hundred percent better since the accident, but she was at least walking on her own once again. She just couldn't run like she used to yet. Alyssa was still wearing a leg brace thanks to the final surgery she had had last week to remove the rod and pins the doctors had implanted to help her leg heal. Pretty soon she would be going to physical therapy and would be right as rain soon enough.

"I'm ready," she said as she smoothed out the soft cotton of the burgundy colored short sleeved dress she was wearing before she shuffled her feet around the chair Camilla had set up in front of Avery's long mirrored dresser and walked over to him. Paul sighed heavily as he looked her over before he scooped Avery up into his strong arms, holding her in a tight embrace. Avery smiled into her father's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him back just as tight.

"It feels like yesterday that you were only two years old and standing on my feet as we danced around the living room together," Paul said quietly into Avery's ear as his arms tightened slightly and Avery felt tears prickle the corners of my eyes. "Now, look at you," he said as he pulled back and held her at arm's length. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Dad, I'm just graduating high school. I'm not getting married," she said through her teary eyes and small smile. Paul chuckled quietly before he kissed her forehead and sighed.

"As much as I hate to even think about it, Aves, we both know that that's next," he said, and Avery laughed as she rolled her eyes and her father lowered his hands from her arms.

"Seth knows better than to ask until we've graduated college and traveled a bit because until then my answer will be 'not yet,'" she said with a smile and both her parents laughed as Camilla settled into Paul's side. They just stared at her smiling for a few beats before Avery, feeling uncomfortable, laughed at them before she turned and grabbed her black gown, red sash, silver honor cord, and black cap from where they were laid out on her bed. "Seriously, guys, let's go. Everyone's waiting," she said as she turned back to her parents and three of them left Avery's room and joined the small cluster of people gathered in the living room.

"Mom, seriously, I'm not wearing the tie," Michael said as Emily tried in vain to secure the black tie around his neck. "It feels like I'm being strangled when I wear that thing."

"You'll be the only boy without one," Emily said her hands on her hips as she looked up at Michael, _trying_ to be intimidating but failing miserable at the moment.

"Mom there are only six guys, including me, and I know four of them aren't wearing one," Michael said evenly and everyone in the room chuckled.

"Michael?" Alyssa asked from where she sat on the sofa and he turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, Lys?" he asked as he walked over to her and she gave him a sweet smile as she brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"Wear the tie," she said and everyone in the room busted into a fit of laughter while Michael's shoulders slumped and he walked back over to Emily who gave him a smile as he bent slightly so his mother could help him with his tie. Avery chuckled and shook her head, before her eyes scanned the room.

Of course Michael, his parents and siblings were there, as was Kayla and her parents along with Brady who was talking to Ryan about something with a broad grin on his face. Avery's grandparents were there chatting, but as her eyes swept around the room a couple of times Seth was noticeably absent, and her smile fell slightly. Sighing quietly she wandered into the kitchen, thinking maybe he was hiding out in there from the insanity that filled the main room. However, it was empty aside from all the bowls and everything Camilla had set out and prepped for the party that was to take place after the ceremony that afternoon. She was full on frowning as she walked over to the patio door to see if he was outside, but the backyard was empty. She sighed once more before she turned on the balls of her feet, fully preparing to grab the phone to call Seth and find out where he was, when she bumped into a familiar broad chest as she turned around.

"You look upset," Seth said as she turned her face up to his. "I thought today was supposed to be a happy day," he continued with a smile and Avery made to hit his chest, but Seth easily caught her hand before she could hurt herself.

"Where were you?" she asked him and Seth chuckled as he rubbed his thumb against her palm.

"Bathroom," he said slowly and Avery laughed at herself for even thinking that Seth was late or hadn't come. She honestly should have known better. "You look amazing by the way," he said softly as he raised her left hand from the space between their bodies and tenderly kissed the inside of her wrist, making her gasp quietly at the feel of his warm lips against her much cooler skin.

"Seth," she breathed softly as she shifted closer to him and he grinned. "Don't start something you can't finish," she whispered and he chuckled as he lowered her wrist from his mouth. It was then that she took notice of his outfit that afternoon; black slacks and a dark brown button up with the sleeves rolled and pushed up to his elbows. "You look nice," she said and he smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said and she smiled as he raised his free hand and gently moved her hair back from her face.

"Avery, where are you? It's picture time!" came Camilla's voice and Avery laughed while Seth chuckled.

"Let's go so Camilla can document this momentous day," Seth said and Avery smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the front of the house where everyone else was waiting.

In less than two hours, she would officially be a high school graduate and in two months she'd be off to college with Seth at her side; and Avery truly couldn't believe the turns her life had taken over the last year. However, there were very few things she would change if she could. She was happy, happier than she had ever been before, and that was saying something considering she had lived a pretty spectacular life up until that moment; and Avery could only hope that nothing would come along and pop the pure happiness bubble she was currently living in.

* * *

"I'm surprised your dad is actually letting you come with us to Seattle," Kayla said a week after their graduation ceremony as she sat on Avery's bed and watched Avery finish packing her bag for the weekend trip.

"I'm not," Avery said with a smile and Kayla raised a dark eyebrow.

"No?" she asked and Avery shook her head negatively as she tucked her toiletry bag into her small suitcase and Kayla laughed. "He does know that you're going to end up sharing a room with Seth and not with me, right?"

"He does," Avery said and Kayla blinked in surprise, which made Avery laugh as she looked at her friend. "He knows that Seth and I have been sleeping together ever since Mom took me to the doctor to get birth control last month. She forgot that my prescription was along with Alyssa's ibuprofen prescription and had Dad pick them up from the pharmacy."

"How is Seth still alive?" Kayla asked and Avery laughed as she finished packing the clothes she had already pulled out and zipped up her suitcase before setting it down on the floor and joining Kayla on her bed.

"That would be Mom's doing," she said and Kayla laughed, well aware of the affect an imprint can have on her shape shifter; even when he's beyond pissed off. "They had a talk and all is well." They shared another laugh before Avery gathered her hair over her right shoulder and started braiding the long locks. "Are you all packed and ready to go for tomorrow?"

"For the most part," Kayla said before she frowned slightly. "Did you pack a swimsuit?" she asked and Avery frowned.

"No," she said. "Should I?"

"The hotel we're staying at has an indoor pool _and_ a hot tub," Kayla said. "I thought since we'll be there for week we could make good use of it, maybe even try out the hot tub."

"Sounds good," Avery said. "I'll actually be able to wear that new bikini I bought." Kayla laughed while Avery stood and went over to your dresser.

"If Seth sees you in your bikini before you leave the room, I doubt you'll make it to the pool," Kayla said and Avery laughed as she grabbed the red and white striped fabric from her dresser and shook her head before she put her suitcase back up onto the bed.

"I'll just have to make sure I'll have a cover up on before he sees me," Avery said and the two shared another laugh while Avery opened up her suitcase and tucked her swimming suit inside.

"Hell, you know what, I'll probably be lucky to see you all this weekend thanks to some of those strips of fabric you bough yesterday," Kayla said and Avery's face flushed a bit at her friend's knowing grin. "I swear you two are worse than Brady and me, and I've lost track of how many times Brady's told me he's walked in on you two in various precarious situations."

"Hey, you bought some stuff too," Avery said and Kayla laughed.

"True, but Brady and I have been together longer than you and Seth and he can control himself," Kayla said and Avery looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seriously?" she asked and Kayla did her best to keep a straight face, but after a second the girl cracked and the two girls shared a laugh before Kayla conceded that Brady wasn't all that in control. The girls talked for a little while longer before Brady stopped by at five-thirty and picked Kayla up from Avery's house to take her home.

When Kayla left, Avery took hold of the TV remote and set up roost on the sofa. The house was silent and for the first time in what felt like ages Avery was completely and utterly alone. Seth was patrolling that night, leaving Avery on her own since Ryan, Alyssa, and their parents were at the Uley's for dinner. In a little while she planned on raiding the fridge for a dinner of leftovers, which included a slice of the strawberries and cream cake that her mother had brought home from the bakery that day. She sighed as she laid back and turned on the TV, a smile on her face. However, her smile didn't last long when she heard the front door open.

Sighing heavily she narrowed her eyes and looked towards the foyer from where she laid. She heard the front door close and her narrow eyes widened when Seth walked into her line of sight wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts that hung dangerously low on his hips. She sat up then brushing her bangs from her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend, who in less than six long strides crossed the foyer and the living room to where she laid on the sofa.

"I thought you had to patrol tonight," she said and Seth grinned before he quickly sank down onto the sofa beside her.

"I am," he said and Avery quirked an eyebrow, a grin tugging at her own lips before she laughed softly.

"Really because I swear you're sitting in my living room with me," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a smart ass, Ave," he said softly and she laughed fully as Seth wrapped his left arm around her and practically pulled her into his lap, causing her to drop the remote on to the floor. "Collin and Garret are covering for me for ten minutes," he said softly and Avery felt her heart start to race a bit in her chest as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I haven't seen in you in two days," he said and Avery felt slightly guilty. She'd spent the last two days doing last minute shopping with Kayla and having actual girl time with my girl best friend.

"Sorry," she said lightly. "Kayla's kept me pretty busy while we finished getting set for our trip." Seth sighed and Avery smiled as she ran her left hand along his bare chest before it made its way up to the right side of his face. "However, I promise to make up to you when we get to Seattle tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind?" Seth asked with a smile as he raised his forehead from hers to look at her, but Avery just bit her lower lip to keep her smile in check as she shook her head.

"You'll have to wait and see, but I know you'll _really _enjoy yourself," she said and Seth let out a soft groan before he leaned and caught her lips in a heated kiss. Avery swore she felt the fire in his kiss all the way down to her toes before he slowly pulled away, leaving her panting and wanting more of him. "Where are you going?" she asked breathless as he settled her back on the sofa and stood, adjusting himself as he did so.

"I've got to get back to my shift," he said and she blinked up at him in surprise. "Consider that as payback for all the thoughts I've now got floating in my head at that little comment. Now I'll have to put up with Collin and Garret's comments until the end of our shift because I know I won't be able to keep those thoughts all to myself." Avery's face flamed as Seth grinned down at her and she once again narrowed her eyes.

"You better keep those thoughts to yourself if you want to have any fun this weekend," Avery said as her arms made her way across her chest. Seth's face paled slightly as his eyes widened before he quickly nodded his head.

"Will do," he said fast before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, which made Avery smile as she uncrossed her arms. He pulled back from her and smiled at her. "Love you," he said softly and Avery laughed.

"I love you too," she said and with that Avery once again had the house to herself, but her thoughts were no longer on the mindless TV show playing in front of her. It was on the man that was currently running around in the woods as a sandy colored horse sized wolf.


	15. Epilogue

****Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and to the couple of people that added me to their favorites and alert lists. This is the final chapter to 'Look Heart, No Hands' and I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

The next story I'm thinking of doing is a step outside the box for me in that it's a Jacob/OC and will involve both the Cullens and Bella in the story line; however, it will be told in first person from the POV of the OC character. I've got a couple of different ideas, so, I'm not sure which direction I'm going to go yet; which means it might be a little while (like a week or two) before I post the first chapter. If you're interested and you don't already have me on your author alert list, add me so you know when the story is up.

Thank you all again for reading, and as I always say, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Even after twenty-nine years of marriage, five children, and one grandchild with another due any day now, Avery still found it hard to believe that her life had turned out the way it had. At that moment she was sitting alone in the living room of the house Seth and her had bought and made their home upon their return to La Push barely a month before they became husband and wife, paging through one of the multitude of photo albums she and Seth had accumulated over the years. Each one was practically bursting at the seams and filled with memories of both the good and the bad times; the good definitely outweighing the bad.

She smiled softly when she came upon the very few photos of the trip she had taken after her high school graduation with Kayla, Brady, and Seth. There weren't many photos of their adventures that week because the weather had been absolutely terrible practically the entire time they were there, and while it hadn't stopped them from doing a little sight seeing since they were all used to the rain, each couple had spent a majority of that week locked away in their respected hotel rooms.

Still smiling she rested her right hand on the photo of the four of them squeezed together around a table at a restaurant that had been taken by their waitress that evening. Brady had lettuce in his teeth, Kayla had blinked, and Seth, with bright red cheeks, was looking at Avery who was smiling a wicked smile at the camera from where she was tucked into Seth's left side.

They'd taken another photo of course, one that actually turned out decent, and that photo was just under the first, but Avery had also put the 'bad' shot in her photo album for a good laugh now and then. She closed her eyes remembering that first night in Seattle as if it were yesterday and not thirty-seven years ago.

* * *

"_What do you ladies want to do now?" Brady asked as he swung his arm around Kayla's shoulders and the four of them left the restaurant after a rather satisfying dinner that left the girls beyond full._

"_I don't know," Kayla said as they walked down the sidewalk and she glanced at Avery. "Anything you want to do, Avery?" she asked with a wink and Avery smiled at her friend before she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders while Seth wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_I don't know," Avery said, echoing Kayla's words. "Maybe we can just head back to the hotel and settle in."_

"_What? It's barely even eight o'clock," Brady said. "There's a lot more fun to be had tonight, Avery, sleep can wait." Seth chuckled and shook his head at Brady's cluelessness. Obviously, Brady hadn't caught the subtle grins exchanged between their female counterparts, but Seth had and he was all for Avery's idea of heading back to the hotel._

"_I never heard them say anything about sleeping, Brady," Seth said and Brady looked at Seth with a frown before his eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline._

"_Oh!" he shouted causing the others to laugh as they stopped at the crosswalk. "You know, I like the way you think, Avery. That sounds like a great idea to me."_

"_Of course it does," Kayla said dryly but with a smile on her face as she looked up at Brady. He grinned as he looked at her before he leaned down and caught her lips in a tender kiss. Avery smiled and looked away from her friends only to feel Seth brush his nose in her hair before he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, his grip tightening just a bit on her waist as he did._

_The light changed and the quartet walked the rest of the way to their hotel in silence, and riding the elevator up to their floors in the same fashion before they parted at the elevator and each made their way to their respected room. Seth had reluctantly unwrapped his arm from around Avery before he swiped the key in the door. He looked at Avery and smiled as he opened the door and pulled her into the room, making her laugh as she stumbled into him and he closed the door behind her._

_Since the sun had yet to set, the room was filled with light from the large window allowing both of them to see each other clearly despite not turning on the light in the room. Avery smiled at Seth as she ran her hands up his chest before she interlocked her fingers behind his neck and pulled his face towards hers. Seth sped up the process by leaning into her and catching her mouth with his as he hoisted her from the floor with ease and Avery's legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he righted himself, never breaking their kiss until he pulled away for much needed oxygen._

"_Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked him breathlessly as his lips made their way along her jaw and down her neck._

"_Not today," he said with a grin against her skin and Avery giggled as her right hand found its way into his hair._

"_Well, I do," she said softly and Seth lifted his head, his eyes locking with hers._

"_I love you too," he said and Avery smiled at him before she kissed his chin making him chuckle._

"_So, do you want to see one of your surprises now or later?" she asked and his smile widened as he quirked an eyebrow._

"_If I say now, how long is it going to take you to put it together?" he asked with a grin as his grip tightened just a bit on her backside causing her to gasp as her center was pressed even harder against him._

"_A little while," she breathed, which caused Seth to shake his head before he turned and started walking them towards the large king sized bed that rested in the center of their room._

"_Then I'll go with later. After what you did in the restaurant, I have no more patience now that I've got you alone and you owe me," he said with a heated gaze that sent goose bumps racing across Avery's skin as his eyes met hers._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," Avery said with a grin as Seth climbed onto the bed on his knees before he leaned forward, bringing Avery's body down onto the comforter with his hovering above her as she ran her hands down his chest once again._

"_Oh I know you do, Ave," he breathed against her mouth before he brushed his lips across hers and then once again led a trail of fiery and barely there kisses along her neck. "I can't believe you grabbed me like that with Kayla sitting right beside you," he whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly as she smiled, "and the way you kept running your foot up and down my leg all night," he said as he nipped at her earlobe making her gasp, "it was torture; and I think its time for a little payback."_

"_What are you going to do to me?" she asked when he lifted his head from her neck. Their eyes met once again and Seth's grin was almost, ironically, wolfish as he looked down at her, which made a thrill of excitement race through her already humming body._

"_Don't worry," he said before he kissed her chastely. "It'll be worth it in the end."_

* * *

The memories of that night continued to replay in Avery's mind before she opened her eyes with a contented sigh. That night had been torturous, but amazing at the same time because Seth had been right. The 'torture' had been totally worth it when all was said and done. She had pretty much turned into a pile of goo at the end of it all, but a very satisfied and content pile of goo.

Even now, their love life was pretty much the same as it had always been. They hadn't slowed down with age, and when their youngest moved out of the house the year before their pace had only picked up. Even though five babies and gravity had taken a slight toll on her still trim body, Seth still told her she was beautiful everyday and convinced her of the same every night before they went to sleep. Also, despite the fact that Seth was _technically_ seventy-three years old he looked like he was only Avery's age of fifty-five thanks to his slow aging ability that came along with his genetic makeup. He was still in incredible shape, and had no shame in showing off for his wife by walking around the house sans clothes; which often led to her ending up in the same state and the two of them in a tangled web of limbs.

Smiling once again, she started paging through the photo album. She went through the photos she and Seth had taken during their time at Northwestern together and then moved on to the photos from their summer trip to Itally, France, and England. It had been such a memorable and fun time in their life, but the best years came after they had returned to La Push; which had happened shortly after Seth had proposed while the pair were in London and the photo of her tear stained face and a beaming Seth that rested in front of her brought her back to that day.

* * *

"_Is something wrong?" Seth asked as they sat in Hyde Park on a surprisingly sunny August afternoon just watching people pass by. Avery turned her eyes from the two little boys she had been watching kick around a soccer ball (or football as they called it in England), and to Seth who was looking at her curiously._

"_No," she said lightly as she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes going back to the boys._

_She had never really been all that maternal, but over the last couple of months during their summer of traveling, Avery had slowly developed the urge to have a family. She hadn't breathed a word of it to Seth because she knew the second she did, he would be all for it. He'd throw away her birth control and the condoms that he still used at her insistence, and go wild. However, she wanted the two of them to be married and settled back in La Push before they actually took the steps necessary to start a family, but Avery wasn't sure when Seth was going to take the _first_ step by officially asking her to marry him._

"_You sure because you've been completely quiet for like the last half an hour," Seth said and Avery sighed softly as she lifted her head and looked at him._

"_What's going to happen when we go back home next week?" she asked and Seth frowned. "I mean, I know we've got where we're going to live situated thanks to my parents helping us find a place, but what us? Is anything going to change?"_

"_I don't understand what you're asking, Ave," he said with a slight shake of his head and she sighed as she looked away from him. It was then that she decided that maybe he didn't have to be the one to ask her to marry him; maybe she could ask him to marry her since her subtle hint didn't seem to register with him. Taking a deep breath she returned her eyes to his, but before she could open her mouth to ask him she saw something flash in his dark eyes before a grin broke out on his face as he unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders._

_The look on his face had caused a lump to form in Avery's throat, and she found that she had no voice as she watched him put his left hand in the front left pocket of his jeans before he pulled out a small black velvet bag. She glanced at the bag as he started to open it, but her eyes quickly returned to his face as she licked her lips and swallowed hard while her heart pounded hard in her chest._

"_I've been carrying this around with me since before we left for Northwestern, waiting for some kind of sign from you that the time was right, and now that you give me one I almost completely miss it," he said with a chuckle that caused Avery to give him a teary eyed smile since she knew exactly what was about to happen. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to do this, Ave. I wanted it to be romantic and a moment you'll never forget, but I've carried this thing around for seven years now and it's burned a hole in my pocket long enough."_

_Avery bit her lip in anticipation, her eyes never leaving Seth's face as he looked down at his hands for a second and then back at her with a smile. He slipped off the bench then, going down on one knee in front of her and taking her left hand into his warm and surprisingly trembling left hand. Several people passing by or sitting by in the park stopped to watch the scene unfolding, but Avery and Seth were both blind to the small audience that had gathered around them._

"_Avery Jade Lahote, I have loved you from the very moment I laid my eyes on you," he said with a secret grin that made Avery laugh under her breath as a few tears made their way down her cheeks because she knew that a truer statement had never been said. "Will you make my life complete by becoming my wife?" he asked, and not even looking at the ring he held in his right hand once, Avery nodded her head before she pulled her hand from his, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Cheers sounded around them, which made Avery keep their kiss brief before she pulled back and looked at him with tear filled eyes._

"_Yes," she whispered and Seth chuckled before he kissed her again, scooping her up from the bench with ease and twirling her around as he kissed her to even more cheers. He settled her on the ground and once again took her hand into his before he slid the simple yet beautiful ring with a white gold band and small round diamond on to her left ring finger. She smiled as she looked at the ring for a second before she looked at him once again._

"_I know it's not much, but it's the ring my dad gave my mom," he said softly and Avery shook her head._

"_It's perfect, Seth, and I love it," she said as she raised her hands to his face. "I love it almost as much as I love you." He smiled at her then before he wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled them from his face._

"_We need a picture," he said suddenly and Avery laughed._

"_What?" she asked, but he simply let her go and grabbed their camera from where it rested on the bench before he turned to the closest person who was an elderly woman that was smiling as she looked at them._

"_Would you take our picture?" he asked the older woman who nodded her head._

"_Of course, dear," she said happily as she took the camera from Seth who was quick to pull Avery into his arms._

"_Seth, I'm a mess," Avery said as she wiped at her face, but Seth just laughed._

"_You've never been more beautiful," he said as he looked down at her and Avery rolled her eyes but smiled all the same as she turned her eyes to the woman._

"_Smile, loves!" the woman said before she snapped the photograph recording that day for eternity for the couple._

* * *

Avery smiled slightly and looked at the ring that still rested on her hand, but was joined by a simple white gold band that matched. Seth's simple band matched hers as well, but was thicker, and the only time he ever took it off was when he phased because if he didn't the ring would have broken a long time ago. Avery raised her hands and gently toyed with the rings on her fingers when the front door opened. She lifted her head and looked towards the foyer at the sound of stomping feet before Seth's quiet curses met her ears and she couldn't help but laugh quietly before she closed the photo album and sat it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Everything all right?" she asked, not getting up from where she sat.

"Fine!" Seth called before he came around the short wall that had blocked him from her view before he headed her way. "I'm probably going to have to go back out there in fifteen minutes and clear the walkway and driveway again. It's coming down pretty hard out there."

"Looks like we won't have to worry about having a white Christmas this year, hmm?" she asked as Seth sat down beside her and she instantly moved so she was curled into his side with his right arm securely around her shoulders.

"No, that we won't," he said with a smile before he kissed her forehead. The holiday was only a few days away and soon their house would be filled to the rafters with their children, grandchild, Ryan and his family, Alyssa, Michael, and their brood, and just about anyone else that felt the need to stop by. Pretty soon the quiet that Seth had grown accustomed to spending with his wife would end, but after New Years all would be back to normal. "What've you been doing while I was outside?" he asked.

"Going through a few of the old photo albums and marveling at how young and pretty I used to be," Avery said dryly and Seth scoffed.

"You're still pretty," he said.

"But I'm not young anymore, right?" she asked with a laugh.

"Neither one of us are spring chickens, Ave, but we've got a little bite left in us," he said, grinning before he leaned in and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "At least for each other anyway." She laughed again before she raised her right hand to his face and guided his mouth back to hers before she slipped her hand into his hair. A familiar low growl vibrated from deep within Seth's chest and Avery smiled against his mouth as her insides shivered at the sound. His left hand reached around and pulled her so that she was straddling his lap on their sofa.

While he had been outside for a while shoveling, his clothes were warm thanks to his always high body temp and Avery pressed her body tight against his while they kissed. Seth's hands started pushing up the hem of the sweater Avery was wearing, and as his heated fingers brushed across her soft skin the sound of the front door opening and the rush of noise that came with it went completely unnoticed.

"I told you that we were going to drive right into the storm, Tom, but you never listen to me," Tracy Clearwater said as she glared at her twin brother. It had taken them almost twelve hours, three times the normal time it took, to get home from Seattle, where the two were attending college and both in their senior year. They'd left early because Tom wanted to try and beat the storm, but the storm came early and they'd been stuck in the middle of it.

"Shut up, Tracy, if I have to hear you say 'I told you so' one more time, I'm going to kill you," Thomas Clearwater said with narrowed eyes, but Tracy just rolled her eyes at her brother before she stepped out of her boots and trudged further into the house, her duffle bag hanging off her shoulder and swinging as she went.

"Oh my God!" she practically screamed at seeing her parents practically dry humping on the sofa and effectively tearing the couple apart.

"What?" Tom asked as he came up behind his sister only to see his mother hastily standing from the sofa as she quickly pushed down the hem of her sweater and ran her hands through her hair. He grinned when he saw their dad sitting on the sofa, his hair in various directions on top of his head and a pain filled look on his face as he adjusted the belt of his pants with a sigh.

"Tom, Tracy," Avery said breathlessly. "You're home early."

"We wanted to beat the storm, but instead we drove right into it," Tom said through his smile and laughed quietly when he saw that his mother's face was a bright shade of red. "What were you guys doing?" he asked, which earned a laugh from his dad and a huff from his mother.

"Nothing," Avery said quickly, too quickly.

"It didn't look like nothing to me," Tracy said. "It looked like you two were about ready to fu-"

"Tracy Elizabeth, do _not_ finish that sentence," Avery said, her face still red, and Tracy smiled at her mother.

"Relax, Mom," Tom said as he sat down his bag and walked over to his flustered mother. "It's good that you and Dad still go at it like rabbits. It means you've got a healthy relationship."

"Yeah, just try to keep it contained to your bedroom while we're home," Tracy said smiling as she joined her brother and her parents in the living room. "The audio's bad enough. I don't want to have the visual to go along with it." Avery had nothing to say to that, so, she hid her face in her hands for a beat while Seth laughed as he finally stood and wrapped his arm around his wife. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead before they both turned their eyes to Tracy and Tom.

"It's good to see you two made it in one piece," Seth said, changing the subject to spare Avery any more embarrassment at being caught making out by their kids. "How was the drive?" he asked and Tom and Tracy started to tell them about their harrowing adventure, bickering and fighting at certain points. During their story, Seth let his hand wander down to cup Avery's backside and with a firm yet gentle squeeze he knew that she understood that they weren't finished yet and that she likely had a long and sleepless night ahead of her.

**The End**


End file.
